From Black to Yellow
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: Tokaku is recruited to be an assistant to Karasuma, but she isn't prepared for the combined forces of Haru, Koro Sensei, and crazy goings-on of Class E: the Assassination Classroom. Will Class Black comeback to haunt Haru and her or will they finally be able to have a... semi-normal life? Main pairing Tokaku x Haru
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so you'd have to know this would be coming eventually, it's literally my username. So Tokaku and Haru are the only slash pairing I'm focusing on right now. I might do some Nagisa/Karma (and some other Akuma no Riddle pairings later), but I think of them as more platonic... please don't rant, it's only my opinion which honestly doesn't mean much, but all Nagisa/Karma shippers just be notified. Obvious yuri pairing (uh no duh) and please enjoy!

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Tokaku asked her eyes narrowed. She did not understand how she got roped into this. A week ago some government agent contacted her about a secret assignment. Haru practically pulled her out the door to go to the meeting, but Tokaku was really regretting it now. They had been briefed about the job and its... strange predicament, but unfortunately going to the meeting and listening to the information forced them into accepting on the terms that they weren't held against their will. So now Tokaku sat in the middle seat of a plane on a 5 a.m. flight with Haru on the window and a balding business man on the aisle. Thankfully, he was sleeping, unfortunately he was also snoring so that left Tokaku with the option of listening to Haru or putting her headphones in. Tough call.

"Tokaku look at all the clouds!" Haru exclaimed, "That one looks like a puppy! Oh, and that one looks like a shark! And that one..." Tokaku zoned out after the shark and greatly enjoyed the fifteen minutes that granted her, but someone decided it was a good idea to get up. Tokaku being an assassin and, well, Tokaku, she instantly put her hand across Haru and swiftly moved her hand to one of her daggers.

"Tokaku!" Haru sighed, "We're not in Class Black anymore, no one's coming after me."

"You don't know that," Tokaku replied not willing to admit her mistake.

"Honestly Tokaku, you're going to drive me to an early grave," Haru instantly regretted her choice of words. Haru didn't need to look at Tokaku to know what was going through her mind.

"I-I'm sorry Tokaku, Haru didn't mean to... look, Haru's alive," Haru reverted to her old habit of referring to herself in the third person, but she was too worried to notice. Tokaku had tensed and refused to make eye contact with Haru.

"No, don't be sorry," Tokaku finally replied, but her posture didn't change. Haru leaned her head on Tokaku's shoulder, relaxing the assassin a little. Haru smiled and grasped Tokaku's hand, intertwined their fingers with a tired, but happy sigh. The rest of the flight was uneventful. Haru slept on Tokaku while her pillow sat quietly listening to her music for the remaining forty-five minutes. Once off the plane, they were greeted by a government agent and guided to an armored car. Haru tried to retrieve their luggage, but the agent said they'd have someone else grab it for them. They were immediately driven to a prestigious school. It was giant with grand white buildings decorated with two gold columns and multiple golden flags.

"Wow! Is this where Tokaku will be teaching?" Haru asked the agent, but he shook his head and pointed to a dirt road leading up a small mountain. The trek was not the most convenient thing, but Tokaku had seen worse, unfortunately neither Haru nor the agent had. Tokaku practically dragged Haru while the agent lagged behind, panting like a dog. Their destination came in sight little over thirty minutes after starting the trek. It was a run-down building with overgrown shrubs contrasting with its rather beautiful surroundings. On the porch sat two people, a man and a woman. They looked about the same age, but that's about where the similarities ended and the contrasts began. The woman was curvy to say the least. Thin with lush blonde hair falling down to the middle of her back. She had a fair amount of make-up on and was dressed in rather revealing attire. She wore a short, tight skirt with an equally tight black shirt which had too low of a collar and another tight article, a white jacket buttoned once around her stomach. Tokaku wondered if she understood the word modesty or understood that they were at a middle school where such attire should be deemed inappropriate. Scratch that, it should be inappropriate everywhere. The man, on the other hand, was dressed in a simple, but crisp suit complete with a tie and some hair gel. He seemed robust and stern, holding a no-nonsense air about him bordering on the verge of threatening. Tokaku didn't particularly like either's smell, but the man pulled out over the woman. She smelled dirty.

"Karasuma, sir, this is Tokaku Azuma, as requested," the agent announced once they reached the porch.

"Recruiting more kids Karasuma? Have your options run that dry?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. The man stood and looked from Tokaku to Haru to back at Tokaku.

"Who is this?" Karasuma asked.

"Haru Ichinose, its a pleasure to meet you," Haru grinned.

"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked. Haru seemed confused by the question.

"I go wherever Tokaku goes," Haru replied not really knowing how else to explain.

"I must ask you to leave," Karasuma said, his voice never dropping its authoritative tone. The other agent reached for Haru, but Tokaku already had a knife in her hand.

"Oo, a feisty one," the woman chuckled.

"She goes, I go," Tokaku said sternly, eyes never leaving Karasuma's. He seemed to debate it for a few minutes before sighing and waving off the agent.

"Haru Ichinose, I remember you from the file," Karasuma looked Haru over, "What will you do if you stay here?"

"I could help Tokaku," Haru suggested, but Karasuma shook his head.

"No, we'd have to get you assigned by the principal and I'm exceeding budget as it is," Karasuma said.

"Then I could stay as a classmate," Haru shrugged.

"Hm, fine," Karasuma replied, "School starts in fifteen minutes, Tokaku because of your age you will also be taking the class with the other students. The principal was insistent on that, but otherwise you will be working with me as a physical education instructor."

"So I'm going to be helping you teach the students how to kill?" Tokaku asked.

"More or less," Karasuma shrugged.

"Wait! So I get stuck teaching English, but a little brat gets to teach assassination techniques!" the woman exclaimed.

"This is Miss Jelavic, she's our English teacher," Karasuma introduced.

"An assassin," Tokaku frowned, "A seducer."

"Hm, you're more interesting than I thought, how'd you know? Got briefed on me as well?" Miss Jelavic smirked.

"You have a disgusting stench," Tokaku said before leading Haru into the school building.

"What did that brat just say!" she exclaimed jumping up to go after them, but was stopped by Karasuma.

"If you're going to murder someone then make sure its the target," Karasuma said sternly, "She probably has a good chance of getting to him."

"Wait, that twit is a girl?" Miss Jelavic exclaimed. Tokaku had been wearing pants.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the students started to arrived, but most stayed outside and horsed around while waiting for their friends to arrive. Tokaku refused to let Haru go and socialize. She didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves, but class starting was inevitable. The bell rang and all the students flooded in. Tokaku counted twenty-seven, ignoring the strange box that occupied a seat in the back. The entering students didn't notice them until they had all taken their seats.

"Hey! You two new?" a green-haired girl asked. She seemed polite and sweet and Haru instantly took to her. It probably also helped that she was right next to her.

"Ya, I'm Haru Ichinose and this is Tokaku, its a pleasure to meet you," Haru bowed politely.

"No need to be so formal," the girl laughed, "I'm Kaede Kayano." Haru opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but suddenly the giant yellow octopus they had been briefed on entered the room.

"Good morning class!" he said happily.

"Morning Koro Sensei," the students replied.

"Alright, I just need to take attendance," Koro Sensei began, taking a wooden clipboard out from his desk.

"All rise," a blue haired boy ordered and the class instantly obeyed, all save Tokaku who remained firmly in her chair. Each student was holding either an Anti-Sensei rifle or a handgun.

"Aim," the boy instructed then paused, "Fire!" The classroom turned into a war zone with the target and teacher becoming a yellow blur through the madness of bullets. The onslaught ended swiftly though, the octopus had been yelling the rollcall over the gunshots and as soon as he stopped, the class stopped. Not a single one hit him.

"Wonderful, we're all here! So, we have two new students joining us today," Koro Sensei began, getting right to business, and ushered the two to come forward, "Please state your name and something about you."

"Tokaku Azuma, you may not refer to me as Tokaku, Azuma is fine," Tokaku said, "And if any of you were going to ask, tokaku means impossible thing." The class didn't really know how to respond, so they stayed silent. Haru took this as a signal to continue.

"I'm Haru Ichinose, I can't wait to learn and make lots of new friends," Haru smiled and waving to the students.

"Miss Azuma will be assisting Mr. Karasuma with his class. Both will be joining as students though. Any questions?" Koro Sensei explained. A red-haired kid in the back raised his hand.

"Karma," Koro Sensei nodded.

"Are you assassins?" Karma asked a smirk playing across his face.

"Tokaku is, I'm not," Haru replied.

"If you're not an assassin then why are you here?" the boy questioned.

"Because Tokaku is," Haru answered, but that only raised more questions.

"Are you like her servant or something, you have to tend to her wherever she goes?" the red-head pushed.

"What! No, Tokaku would never do that to Haru, uh, I mean, me," Haru stuttered, not wanting to explain Class Black.

"Then why do you have to be with her? Are you some sort of-" Karma continued, obviously intrigued along with the rest of the class.

"That's enough," Tokaku said sternly, "She does not wish to discuss it so drop it." The class went silent, most stunned or taken back, but Karma was still smiling.

"Ah, no, really its fine," Haru tried to smooth things over, "Tokaku and I were brought together under some... unique circumstances and we've stayed together ever since." The class accepted the answer and the day proceeded as usual. Tokaku and Haru were given two extra seats at the back of the class. The classes were rather boring, but Haru was attentive. Tokaku just tried to keep herself from falling asleep. She played with her pens, drew in her notebook, basically whatever she could do to entertain herself. Finally, she settled for observing the rest of the students. None of them really caught her interest save four. Karma and Kayano she already had experience with, but the two others were the blue haired boy who had initiated the shooting and a white haired boy with a bandana. The blue one was attentive and well behaved while the other was eerily silent. Both the white haired boy and Kayano shared a strange scent that smelled a bit like the octopus while the blue haired boy and Karma both shared a strange kind of intensity near to identical with bloodlust. The only difference was that Karma flaunted it while the other didn't seem aware of it, but before she could observe them further, the lunch bell rang releasing the class for an hour. Haru practically dragged Tokaku to Kayano and her group of friends. They consisted of the blue haired boy, a boy who Koro Sensei called Sugino, and Karma.

"Hey Haru, Azuma, want to eat with us?" Kayano asked.

"Sure, come on Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed pulling her by her wrist.

"Hey nice to meet you," Sugino smiled, "I'm Tomohito Sugino."

"I'm Nagisa Shiota," Nagisa followed.

"Haru and Tokaku," Haru repeated for conversation sake.

"Why does she call you Tokaku?" Karma asked, "You specifically asked us not to."

"That's none of your business," Tokaku replied coldly walking a little ways from the group so she was still within earshot and easy reach of Haru, but far enough to be left alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Haru apologized, "we haven't had the best time with classmates recently."

"No, its fine," Kayano smiled, "really."

"So, she try to assassinate you?" Karma asked. Haru could tell he was just fooling around, but Tokaku didn't take it as lightly. Not three seconds elapsed after Karma asked before a pencil connected hard with his head.

"Ou! What was that for?" Karma exclaimed, his fist clenching dangerously. Kayano and Nagisa instantly paled a little, Karma was picking a fight.

"Don't joke about killing," Tokaku said darkly.

"Of course you would know," Karma sneered, smirking when Tokaku's clenched knuckles whitened.

"Karma, that's not a nice thing to talk about," Sugino said, his voice revealing his worry.

"Do you remember everyone you've killed or does it become a blur? A casual thing, just another part of everyday life," Karma pushed as always, but this time it was too far. Before anyone knew it, a small knife flew past him, just scratching his cheek. The group went silent, even Karma seemed shocked. Koro Sensei, who had been watching unnoticed, froze.

"Tokaku," Haru gulped knowing Tokaku's anger first hand.

"Do not, ever say that again," Tokaku said, eyes hidden by her hair. By this time, Koro Sensei stepped in.

"Agreed, killing is not a light topic," Koro Sensei scolded, "It is also extremely rude to inquire about another assassin's past kills unless you have business regarding a certain target. That being said, why do you have real weapons at school?" Tokaku looked Koro Sensei dead in the eyes and glared. Koro Sensei with his ever changing nature turned white and fled back to his desk.

"Tokaku! I told you not to bring those!" Haru scolded the assassin, "What if you lost one and someone else found it!"

"I don't lose them Haru," Tokaku replied, "Besides you know exactly why I brought them." With that, Tokaku stood and left the room.

"I'm so sorry Karma," Haru said turning to the red-head, "Here." Haru handed Karma her handkerchief for the cut.

"Its not your fault," Kayano said.

"You shouldn't have pushed her!" Sugino scolded, "Couldn't you see she was upset?"

"Well she was being a jerk," Karma growled, "She's going to get it."

"Please don't, Tokaku doesn't take lightly to attackers," Haru begged.

"So she'll kill me and end up in jail for life," Karma spat.

"Tokaku won't kill you," Haru said firmly.

"I'd say he's giving her a pretty good reason to," Sugino said.

"She won't," Haru repeated, "It's not her."

"But you said it yourself, she's an assassin," Nagisa said confused.

"Yes, but... *sigh* its not really my place to explain," Haru admitted, "just please promise you won't challenge her, she's not been well. She just needs time to cool off." Karma sat down with a shrug.

* * *

Lunch went well, the rest of it at least. Haru learned more about her new friends and Class E. She thoroughly enjoyed it and was in a much better mood when the bell rang for class. The rest of the day continued on as before, Haru listened with the rest of the class while Tokaku observed the students, unfortunately, gym was the last class scheduled. Kayano lent Haru a spare uniform and once they changed, they met Tokaku and Karasuma outside. Next to each other, Karasuma and Tokaku looked rather alike much to Haru's entertainment. Tokaku had removed her tie, but her white, short-sleeved button up remained along with her blue slacks. Karasuma still had his black tie on, but had loosened it. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt seemed to be a little less tucked. Both were straight faced and stern, neither looked like they would take any crap.

"Alright," Karasuma called out after they warmed up, "Today we're going to do some more sparing. Your scores last time were improving, but not the best so we're going to be doing it again today. Same rules apply, once you're down, you're down. You may attack in anyway you like. Get in a line, you may attack in your group or by yourself, its up to you. Once one is defeated, take their place. If you manage to beat one of us, you may go home for the day." The class cheered at that then got into line as instructed. There were some duos and one trio, but nothing bigger. The first match ups were Karasuma against Maehara and Isogai and Tokaku against Nakamura.

"Take it easy on me Azuma-sensei," Nakamura winked playfully, but Tokaku remained emotionless and awaited Nakamura's attack. Nakamura ran forward and tried to beat Tokaku with one move, but she was too slow. Tokaku grabbed her knife hand and used her momentum to flip her, landing on her back hard. Tokaku offered a hand to get her up which she gladly accepted.

"Guess I underestimated you Azuma-sensei," Nakamura grinned before walking to the back of the line, rubbing her back tenderly. Karasuma just finished with Maehara and Isogai when Tokaku's next opponent stepped forward. It was Kayano.

"Ready?" Kayano smiled. Tokaku nodded and let Kayano attack. She was even slower than Nakamura and seemed to be rather weak, it was as if something was preventing her from attacking with any vigor or speed. Tokaku mostly sidestepped her attacks before kicking her legs out from under her. Kayano yelped in surprise as she landed on the firm ground.

"You need to be faster," Tokaku said helping Kayano up.

"Ya, Mr. Karasuma says that too," Kayano chuckled before heading to the back of the line. Karasuma was fighting Yada as the next partner stepped up.

"Um... Tokaku," Haru was the next in line, "Please don't hold back, okay?" Tokaku gulped, but got in a fighting stance regardless. Haru attacked, trying to get around Tokaku to land a strike on her back, but Tokaku saw it. She caught Haru's knife hand and rammed her shoulder into the girl. Haru landed roughly, coughing while Tokaku received the consequences of slamming yourself into titanium ribs. Regardless, Tokaku was at her side instantly.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Haru saw worry flash in her partner's blue eyes.

"No, no, just got the wind knocked out of me is all, I'm fine," Haru laughed a little. Tokaku helped her to her feet, receiving a smile and wave as Haru made her way to the back of the line.

* * *

It went like this for a while, the opponents switched up so by the end the only people Tokaku hadn't fought were Karma and Nagisa.

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Karasuma called out.

"Arigato Karasuma-sensei!" the majority of the class responded before heading off to collect their things. Haru lingered with Tokaku.

"You did well, honestly, I didn't expect too much," Karasuma said, "It's not every day you're assigned to research a child assassin."

"Tokaku is more than fit for the job," Haru nodded sternly, but it came off more as cute than anything else.

"Until we can find you proper arrangements, I asked the parents if any would board you," Karasuma explained as they went back to the classroom, "Mrs. Shiota, Nagisa's mother, volunteered."

"How long do we have to be here?" Tokaku asked.

"Until school gets out and the world ends or until he's dead," Karasuma replied, "You two are welcome to try to assassinate him-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tokaku interrupted, "Come on Haru."

"Arigato Karasuma-sensei!" Haru called over her shoulder as Nagisa waved them over. He was standing with Kayano at the start of the mountain trail. Haru left Tokaku with them, much to Tokaku's annoyance, as she went of to go change and grab their things. It was an awkward few seconds before Kayano tried to make conversation.

"So, Tokaku, how was your first day?" Kayano asked and Tokaku just shrugged, but that didn't stop Kayano from pressing on.

"We were all worried for a few classes that you would be a replacement for Mr. Takaoka," Kayano said catching Tokaku's interest slightly.

"Who was Mr. Takaoka?" Tokaku asked still looking in the direction Haru went.

"He was a former drill instructor for the Air Force, he produced highly elite soldiers in very short amounts of time," Nagisa explained, "The government brought him in to 'help' Mr. Karasuma. He was nice at first, giving us cakes and sweets, but then he started taking over our entire day, forcing us to train for hours on end, doing excruciating exercises and he would hit us if we didn't follow his exact orders."

"But then Mr. Karasuma challenged him," Kayano stepped in, "He said to choose his best student to face him and if they nicked him or stopped just short of doing so with a real blade, he would leave. Mr. Karasuma chose Nagisa."

"Makes sense," Tokaku shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa half chuckled, "I'm the weakest in the class."

"But you obviously defeated him, I imagine with ease," Tokaku said finally turning to them, "Its not really hard to tell, once I got a good look at you."

"Not hard to tell what?" Nagisa asked hesitantly, both seemed confused. Tokaku was just about to reply when Haru returned.

"Sorry that took so long," Haru said with a light pant, "I couldn't get your knife out of the wall."

"Koro Sensei didn't confiscate it!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I would have thought that Karasuma found it and given you a scolding or something," Kayano said lightheartedly. They began their decent down the mountain, in silence at first, but it was quickly shattered.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you armed with regular weapons? You know they don't work on Koro Sensei," Kayano asked.

"Tokaku's just overprotective," Haru shrugged, "Come on, we don't want to be late." Haru picked up her pace forcing the others to step it up to, easily forgetting the topic.

* * *

The walk back was uneventful, Kayano, Nagisa, and Haru talked the entire time while Tokaku listened with mild interest.

"Who are you going with for the school trip?" Kayano asked changing the topic.

"School trip?" Haru asked, they hadn't been informed of one.

"We're going on a school trip to Kyoto," Kayano explained, "Its only going to be for a few days, but we're planning our trip around the best sights and treats. And of course, the best spots to assassinate Koro Sensei."

"You can join our group if you want," Nagisa offered, "We're going with Sugino, Karma, Kanzaki, and Okuda."

"Really! We'd love to!" Haru exclaimed completely ignoring Tokaku's obvious resentment towards the idea.

"Great, we should be going over our plans in class tomorrow, we'll tell the rest then," Kayano said turning a corner, "I got to go, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Haru waved. Nagisa's house was actually not too far from Kayano's, only about two streets away. It was a simple house, but Haru was taken with it. Nagisa unlocked the door and Haru practically burst in. Nagisa's mother wasn't home yet so Nagisa showed them around which sounded much easier than it was because Haru was on the verge of racing all around the house with her 'what's this' and 'ooo look at that'-s. The guest room had one bed and their stuff was already in the room.

"Did you guys stop by earlier?" Nagisa asked confused.

"No, we were told that a guy in a suit would take care of it for us before we were rushed into a car and drove off to the school," Haru said jumping on the bed with a plop.

"Ichinose!" Tokaku scolded causing Haru to wince slightly. It had been a while since Tokaku had used her last name.

"Sorry Tokaku, I just couldn't help it," Haru giggled.

"Its your room, you can do whatever you want," Nagisa shrugged, "Normally I would do homework until my mom gets home, you two are welcome to join me." Haru leapt off the bed and followed Nagisa to his room. It was small, but tidy. It was furnished with a blue and white bed against the window, a white bookcase filled to the brim with everything from school books to manga, a small television, and some tubs that were pushed off to the side. Nagisa sat on the floor and started unpacking his bag, Haru followed suit while Tokaku further examined the room.

"I know its not much, but I like to think of it as cozy," Nagisa chuckled self-consciously.

"I love it! Its much nicer than the dorm Tokaku and I had," Haru said even though their dorm was both bigger and nicer, but this was homey, something Haru hadn't felt in a long time.

"Wait... Tokaku, you're a girl?" Nagisa asked.

"You're one to talk," Tokaku replied.

"I guess you're right," Nagisa laughed, "Oh, but I do have one request *Haru cocked her head* can you not use any of your... weapons in the house. None of our parents know about Koro Sensei, they think its just a regular run of the mill class and you being, well, an assassin and all could really get them curious." Tokaku shrugged, but Nagisa smiled assuming that meant yes.

"Thanks, alright, so let's do math first," Nagisa suggested. Math was easy, English was stupid, Science required some thought, and History was not too big of a problem, at least for Tokaku. Nagisa and Haru took some time. School never seemed too hard for Haru, but she did have to work and it looked like it was kind of the same for Nagisa. Tokaku had to admit that Koro Sensei was a good teacher, he reminded her a lot of Mr. Mizorogi only a lot less innocent.

It took those two a full two hours to complete their homework and catch up to Tokaku. By that time, Nagisa's mother had come home. Haru loved her, but Tokaku found her more or less unnerving. Her sweet tone was too sweet, Nagisa seemed almost afraid to speak at times, and she could feel her wavelength, her stress, her anger, her calm, everything. It was much easier to read than normal which Tokaku found a little unsettling. If you could easily read someone that either meant they were way too carefree, that they were too innocent, or that they were, in one way or another, crazed. In all honesty, Tokaku didn't like any of the options.

* * *

The next day went the same as the first, Haru sat at full attention while Tokaku fiddled around. Lunch was better, Tokaku left Karma alone and Karma left Tokaku alone which seemed to make Haru happy. There wasn't any gym today, so Tokaku thought she might be home free, but alas, that never seems to happen. Today turned out to be the last day before their school trip and Koro Sensei didn't waste anytime either. He practically died of pure exhaustion from running around to all the groups, providing help wherever he could, and basically getting way too hyped up over everything. The day ended with him lying over his desk like a dead man and a few students taking a couple shots with their guns, all of which he evaded, but nobody seemed too surprised. It was two minutes to the end of class, Haru and their Kyoto group were chatting away about last minute plans while Tokaku fingered an Anti-Sensei knife she found in Nagisa's desk.

' _Could this really kill him?_ ' Tokaku wondered. It was rather flimsy, kind of like a cross between tough plastic and foam. Tokaku shrugged, she had nothing better to do. She didn't want to kill the thing, but she definitely wanted to see how this sad excuse for a weapon held up against the octopus. Tokaku took a worksheet from her desk that had been assigned as homework for math. She had gotten bored and finished it in class so it would be the perfect excuse to get close to him. Tokaku slipped the knife in the holster hidden in her pocket and took the worksheet in her hand. Putting her best neutral yet innocently confused face on, Tokaku got up and began to make her way to Koro Sensei's desk. Even with her eyes on the paper, Tokaku could see that he was rather tired, it was the end of the school day after all.

' _Perfect, now I just need to worry about his speed_ ,' Tokaku concluded.

"Ah, Azuma, do you have a question about the homework?" Koro Sensei asked, perking up slightly.

"Hai, I just don't quite understand-" Tokaku said, maintaining her façade until she was right next to him. Waiting a few seconds so she could finish her word before whipping out Nagisa's knife and managing to slice of a good eight inches of Koro Sensei's arm before he moved all the way. It feel to the floor with a disgusting squish and continued to writhe there. Tokaku retained her stoic mask as the class went silent.

"So these things really can hurt you?" Tokaku peered at the blade.

"They were specially designed by the military," Koro Sensei gulp clearly not having enjoy being fooled so easily.

"I never really trusted the government," Tokaku shrugged, "Sorry about that." Tokaku went back to her group and tossed the knife back on Nagisa's desk on the way there before returning to her seat as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Haru was not happy. At all.

"Why would you do that!" Haru exclaimed on their walk back to Nagisa's house along with Nagisa and Kayano.

"I just wanted to see if they could actually hurt him, if I really wanted to assassinate him I would have put more effort into it," Tokaku replied.

"That was amazing, no one's cut off Koro Sensei's arm without extra help before, save Karma," Kayano admired, "but that was more of a prank than anything else."

"Did you seriously just do it to see if our weapons could hurt him?" Nagisa asked.

"Why else would I do it?" Tokaku asked.

"For the money," Nagisa replied.

"If I really wanted that then I would have put some effort into it. Made a plan of some sort, not just waltz right up to him and take a swing," Tokaku shrugged. She had found that not talking would get her no where while she was the center of attention so she shot down every question as quickly as she could.

"Wait, so you weren't even trying!" Kayano exclaimed.

"It just seemed like a good moment, so," Tokaku shrugged again already growing tired of the conversation. Lucky enough they had reach Kayano's street, so she waved her goodbye and took off. The rest of the walk was silent, as was much of the night and the next morning seeing as all three of them were already packed for the trip. Well, technically, Haru and Tokaku never unpacked, but it just made it all the easier. Class E sat in coach while the rest of their year got first class, but it seemed that this was the usual. All there was were a few grumbles and some eyerolls mixed with a few taunts before boarding. On the train, Tokaku and Haru sat with Nagisa and Kayano. Tokaku put her headphones in while everyone else chatted away. It went as smooth as possible, Koro Sensei got stuck outside the train and turned invisible which did not help in the slightest because his clothes and stupidly ginormous backpack were still visible. He also proceeded to get motion sick and Kanzaki lost her trip planner, but all in all, they managed to arrive in one piece which was a nice blessing.

Haru could barely contain herself. They had gotten there with plenty of time to enjoy the day, so Nagisa suggested they go see a famous monument. Ironically, it was a statue to memorialize the assassination of an assassin, Sakamoto Ryoma. That was immediately followed by some back streets which Tokaku would have preferred to not go down, but of course, she didn't speak up. In hind sight, that was stupid. (Dialogue partially borrowed from manga here so not all mine; wish I owned some part of assassination classroom though, then I'd redo the live action... anyway!)

"Hm, the back streets are pretty empty," Kayano observed.

"Exactly, most of the shops here are off limits to uninvited customers," Kanzaki explained, "They're hidden from the main street so people don't wander past them for no reason. That's why I added it to our sightseeing route. I thought it would be the perfect place for an assassination."

"You've done your research well Kanzaki!" Sugino exclaimed, "We'll use this alley to assassinate Koro Sensei!" Tokaku froze, something wasn't right.

"Tokaku?" Haru turned.

"Something's not-" Tokaku began, but was cut off by a dark haired teen with whiskers that looked like they could only dream of being anything close to a mustache and wispy beard.

"It's perfect! No one will see us grab 'em," he sneered. They were surrounded, three on one side and one on the other. All looked older than Tokaku and each wore the same school uniform. Tokaku tensed and put herself in front of Haru.

"You guys shopping? Lemme guess, you need a purse?" Karma smirked.

"Oh, you're hilarious. Now ditch the girls and get the hell outta here," a blonde boy with a buzz cut grinned drunkenly. Karma smirk quickly grew into a devilish grin. He grabbed the blonde boy's chin and slammed his head into a wall then turned swiftly, crashing his victim's head into a nearby pole.

"See, Nagisa?" Karma chuckled, "Best place to fight- no witnesses."

"You got that right," the lone boy that blocked their other exit sneered, slamming a lead pole into the back of Karma's head. The fourth boy, another blonde with spiky hair, grabbed Kayano.

"What are you-" Sugino exclaimed, but a clean knee to the gut sent him straight to the ground. Tokaku had enough. She made quick work of the first blonde and whiskers with a kick to blonde's knees and a punch to whicker's face followed instantly by a swift kick to the knee. Both now lay in crumpled heaps on the ground and spikey couldn't let go of Kayano. Unfortunately, while she was busy with blondie and whiskers Nagisa was taken down and just as Tokaku whipped around she got a lead pipe to the face, slamming her into a wall.

"Tokaku!" Haru screamed, but Tokaku's head was too fuzzy. She collapsed with a curse, struggling to both regain her footing and her awareness. By the time she did, Okuda was running up to them while everyone else was struggling to their feet. Haru, Kanzaki, and Kayano were all gone.

"Are you all right?!" Okuda exclaimed reaching them, Nagisa was the only one who replied.

"I'm glad you're okay Okuda," Nagisa smiled.

"Sorry, I was hiding so they wouldn't see me," Okaku admitted shamefully.

"Damn it!" Tokaku growled under her breath, slamming her fist into the wall she flew into a few minutes earlier.

"What the hell!" Karma growled, turning to Tokaku, "Some assassin, what the hell were you doing just standing there! You should have downed them all in a second!"

"Karma, she tried," Okuda tried, but she only fed the flames.

"She tried! How the hell is a pathetic kid barely older than us who can barely take down a few high schoolers supposed to help us kill the octopus!" Karma snarled. Tokaku didn't take the bait, Haru was the only thing on her mind.

"It'll take too long if we go to the police, we should get going," Tokaku said. She wasn't completely senseless when she was down. She saw their car and where they went so it shouldn't be too hard for her to track them.

"Hey, wait," Nagisa said, he had been carrying Koro Sensei's travel guide, how Tokaku didn't quite know, but he had. It had been knocked open when he was punched and know he was peering at it with a small smile.

"When a classmate is abducted, page twelve hundred and forty-three," Nagisa read aloud.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay this was way longer than it was supposed to be, but the more the better I suppose. I ended where I wanted to though so that's good. Next chapter, how will Tokaku, Okuda and the boys get the girls back? Well, I hope you know what's supposed to happen or else I'd imagine this is rather confusing of you. I won't explain both series' plots (check them out if you haven't), but I will give a quick overview of what this series will be. Each of these chapters will be based off of arcs in the manga and anime with Akuma no Riddle twists. I plan on incorporating some more Akuma no Riddle characters, but more for 'special guest' kind of things. I will also tell you that I do plan to do my own arc for the last like two chapters with more Akuma no Riddle characters that will actual pertain more to the plot, but before that I thought I'd have a little fun with existing story plots. Again, sorry about the length and hope you liked it enough to continue. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey again! So like before since this ties into an actual story line some of the dialogue is borrowed and tweaked. Also, I know that the Kyoto arc was way before Itona and even before Ritsu or Tanaka, but I thought it would be a smoother way to start. Once again, I do not own Assassination Classroom or Akuma no Riddle even though I wish I did. Not much else to say honestly, but as always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Haru, Kanzaki, and Kayano sat tied up in an abandoned night club. The place looked like it had just witnesses the bar fight of the century with broken bottles littering the tile floor and stools lay overturned, stained with what Haru hoped was alcohol.

"If we're gonna play, it'll be fun with more people, so I'm calling my buddies," a boy with slicked back black hair and a scar running down his temple sneered. He was the boy that knocked Tokaku out with the lead pipe. It seemed like he was the leader of the group, ordering the others around and cursing at them.

"Let's have some fun being lowlifes," he grinned, "We can even take pictures."

* * *

"Wow, Koro Sensei really did plan for everything," Nagisa chuckled.

"Ya, there's even a full page on how to get over the fact that the unique souvenir you bought in Kyoto is in practically every other department store back home!" Sugino laughed.

"Either way, what we need to focus on is finding the girls," Nagisa said scanning the pages, "and I think I found the perfect resource."

"I know which direction they went so if we follow this then we should find them in under an hour," Tokaku nodded peering at the page.

"Great, let's go!" Sugino exclaimed.

* * *

"That was a surprise Kanzaki," Kayano said once their abductors turned to the bar for some drinks while they waited.

"The picture?" Haru asked recalling the car ride. The black haired teen had snap shots of Kanzaki on his phone while she was at a gaming joint back home.

"Ya, normally she's really studious," Kayano said, "It was like a completely different person."

"Yeah... my dad is all about the right grades, education, job," Kanzaki explained, "So I thought it was all about appearance and that gave me an idea. If I changed mine and go where no one knew me then I could just let go... I know its dumb, but that's how I ended up in Class E. I can't even tell who I am anymore."

"Kanzaki-" Haru reached out, but scar face smirked.

"I know who you are," he sneered, "You're just like us! We hate elite wannabes, those are the kind of jerks who need to be reminded of their place. I kidnap stuck-up brats like you and teach them a lesson so that they'll never forget. We've ruined a lot of girls, just call us the Missionaries of the Deprived." His companions chuckled and smirked behind him.

"You're disgusting," Kayano muttered, but it wasn't soft enough. The scarred teen grabbed Kayano's neck in a choke hold and slammed her into the floor.

"You think you're better than us! We'll drag you down to our level! Just you wait!" he snarled, chucking her into one of the few remaining standing chairs.

"We're going to hang out until dusk and when you go back to your little friends you're going to tell them that you just went shopping," he explained, his sick grin still plastered on his face, "Do that and nobody gets hurt. Then when we get back to Tokyo, we can play some more and we'll have pictures to remember everything." The door creaked open and scar face smirked.

"And here comes the camera crew," he grinned, but no one came through.

"What the hell?" one of the others asked.

"You're all sick!" a voice growled and in a flash of blue and white, something tackled the scar faced boy. Haru tensed, she knew that voice, it was Tokaku. Her victim was down in a second and it wasn't too long before she was on the others. Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, and Okuda came in, Nagisa holding Koro Sensei's travel guide open and all of them were smiling, well, Karma was smirking.

"What to do when a member of your group has been abducted, page 1243," Nagisa read off as Tokaku dropped her next victim, "First observe if the abductors are local or not. Use their conversation and accent. Its quite possible that they are students on a school trip as well." Tokaku dropped the third boy and the last was barely standing.

"Those who are not from the area usually don't go far after the abduction," Nagisa continued, "They are most likely nearby, but somewhere they can hide. For that go to Appendix 134." Nagisa held up said picture, it was a map of the city covered with little marks and lines mapping most of the abandoned buildings or hideaways in the city. The last man fell with a deadening thud. Tokaku panted lightly, but her job wasn't over just yet. The three lackeys were down, but their leader seemed too proud to let up that easily.

"You think you could beat us that easily," he sneered, "we have a few buddies that are on their way. They're way tough, rougher than any of you prissy goody-two shoes have met." The door creaked, opening and the boy grinned, but what came through was far from tough. It was Koro Sensei holding six high schoolers all dressed in the same uniform as the others and all very much defeated.

"Oh, they're not that rough once you polish them up a bit," he smiled.

"Guys? Guys! What the hell!" the boy exclaimed, "What the hell are you!"

"I'm their teacher and as their teacher I must ask you to please leave my students alone," Koro Sensei said.

"What the hell kind of teacher is that!" the boy exclaimed, but Tokaku was too pissed to care for conversation. She delivered a swift kick to his gut before picking him up by his collar and finished the job with a clean punch to his nose.

"Good work students," Koro Sensei congratulated, "Now lets get these girls out of here." Tokaku rushed to Haru's side with Sugino going to Kanzaki and Nagisa to Kayano.

"You're okay right," Tokaku scanned Haru for any injuries as she untied her ropes, "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine," Haru assured her. Tokaku sighed and sat back, but Haru threw her arms around Tokaku's shoulders and pulled her close in a warm embrace.

"Everyone's okay?" Koro Sensei asked once all the girls were unbound.

"Hai," Kayano nodded, "Although, those guys might have a migraine for the next week after what Azuma did to them." They were all bloodied, some broken noses, a missing tooth here and there, one even had a dislocated shoulder.

"You might have over done it," Sugino joked, but Tokaku just glared at the bodies before leaving, Haru at her heels.

* * *

The rest of the trip went well vacation wise. Assassination wise... it failed in every sense of the word. Karasuma enlisted the help of an assassin by the name of Red Eye. A sniper with thirty-five confirmed kills, recommended by the same man as Prof. Bitch. Every shot missed. The first was stopped by a snack Koro Sensei was eating. The second was avoided by joining a play (he even memorized all the lines and blocking...) and the third was blocked by a blotting paper so thick with oils that the bullet couldn't break through. After that, he quit and thus ended their assassination attempts for that trip, but in all Haru thoroughly enjoyed the trip and that's all Tokaku needed. Unfortunately, there was still work to deal with when they got back. Tokaku had been forced to stay after school because she and Karasuma were supposed to go over good assassination skills they should teach the others. Why Karasuma thought she had to be there for this, she couldn't figure out, but he seemed rather adamant.

English had been the last class of the day and it ended with a French kiss for Sugaya, a seduction story with Yada as the victim, and the difference between Ls and Rs. Needless to say both Tokaku and Prof. Bitch were over the day. Haru and Tokaku accompanied Prof. Bitch to the teacher's lounge only for her to collapse into her desk chair with a growl.

"Argh! No more teaching!" Irina shouted.

"You are becoming quite popular," Karasuma noted shuffling through papers.

"So what? I'm an assassin," Irina groaned, "I'm supposed to be killing that octopus! And said octopus is currently drinking tea while staring at my breasts like they're the Alps!" Koro Sensei chuckled and sighed happily, staring contently at his new not-so-flat screen. Prof. Bitch cracked. Whipping out an Anti-Sensei blade, she began furiously stabbing at the octopus who avoided the attacks with out so much as glancing away from his view.

"Calm down, you know how he is," Karasuma said.

"Screw this!" Irina scowled, throwing down the knife and promptly stomping out of the room.

"Well she's in a mood," Koro Sensei observed earning him glares, even a raised brow from Haru. Karasuma sighed and tossed the papers to Tokaku's side of the desk.

"Well, any suggestions?" Karasuma asked.

"I don't really-" Tokaku began, but then she froze.

"Tokaku?" Haru asked stepping closer to the assassin.

"Stay here, don't move," Tokaku ordered drawing one of her real knives and quietly staking out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Karasuma asked Haru urgently, standing to follow Tokaku.

"Well, that used to mean that there's someone here she doesn't know," Haru said a slight quaver in her voice, "Especially when she didn't like their smell." Karasuma didn't question her further and quickly went after Tokaku. The second her opened the door he heard choking and thrashing. Rushing to the next room, he found Irina hanging from the ceiling with a wire noose around her neck and Tokaku on the ground with a strange man in a trench coat on top of her, holding her to the ground by her wrists which were pressed excruciatingly tight above her head.

"Hm... you're good," he said observing the thrashing Tokaku, "but I'm stronger and trained." Tokaku only growled and slammed her boot into the ground. A small spark light up and Tokaku rammed it into the man's ankle releasing an electric shock. It wasn't the best place to hit, but it did the job. He was off of her in an instant and at his ankle in a second. That was all she needed. Tokaku was on his back with her knife at his throat, it reminded Karasuma of how Nagisa held Takaoka when they fought.

"Sir!" Irina exclaimed.

"You know this man?" Karasuma asked.

"She should," he managed as Tokaku's knife pressed harder against his neck, "I trained her."

"Lovoro," Karasuma recalled.

"Correct," Lovoro said not sounding the least bit amused, "now if you would tell this brat to let me go, we can talk."

"Tokaku!" Haru cried rushing into the room.

"Haru! I told you to stay in the teacher's lounge!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"I heard thrashing and choking then silence and I had to come see," Haru explained.

"Tokaku, you can release him," Karasuma said, "and if you could cut Mrs. Jelavitch down please." Tokaku released her hold on the man and went over to Prof. Bitch, cutting the wire and letting her fall roughly to the floor.

"Professor!" Haru exclaimed rushing to Prof. Bitch's side as the older man stood rubbing his neck.

"You've taught that one well Karasuma, if I didn't know better I'd say she was a true assassin," Lovoro commented.

"She is," Karasuma said as Haru helped Prof. Bitch to her feet before turning to Tokaku, taking a look at the bruises already forming on her wrists.

"I'm fine Haru," Tokaku muttered, but all that earned her was a sharp glare before Haru returned her attention to the small injury.

"Hm, intriguing," Lovoro said, "I'm glad I came. Not only did I get to observe a top notch young assassin, I also now know the answer to my question. Irina, I'm taking you off this contract."

"Wait, no, sir! I-" Prof. Bitch began, but Lovoro cut her off.

"No, this job no longer plays to your strengths," Lovoro said, "You should have left after your first attempt failed."

"Why? You recommended her to us," Karasuma defended.

"Too many variables have changed, this job no longer suits her abilities," Lovoro shrugged, "If this was still a seduction mission then she'd be the best I could offer, but anything else, she's mediocre at best."

"Sir, I can still complete this job! Just give me-" she begged, but Lovoro cut her off his a swift thumb to the throat. He had been across the room, but now he was behind her with a thumb in place for a knife across her throat.

"Then let's see you move like this," he smirked.

"True, her assassination skills are... crap, but she is the perfect teacher for this classroom," Koro Sensei smiled appearing behind Lovoro and Irina through the window.

"What the hell!" Lovoro exclaimed.

"Who's fucking side are you on!" Prof. Bitch exclaimed.

"Neither of course, I am the teacher after all," Koro Sensei said.

"So that's the target," Lovoro muttered to himself, looking Koro Sensei over with a trained eye.

"How about a little test?" Koro Sensei suggested, ignoring Lovoro's statement, "How better to test an assassin than with a challenging target."

"What!?" Prof. Bitch exclaimed, but Lovoro only nodded his head. A slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What are the rules?" he asked.

"Assassinate the target in the allotted time before your opponent," Koro Sensei said, "You are allowed one school day to kill said target. You may use any technique you prefer and you can use as many attempts as you need, but no interfering with the students classes and no using the children."

"Who's the target?" Karasuma asked.

"I'm aware that Haru and Tokaku have some experience with this sort of game," Koro Sensei said gently, "I would like to extend the offer to Haru and allow Tokaku to regain her position as guardian."

"You know!" Haru exclaimed while Tokaku tensed.

"I have my resources," Koro Sensei replied, "but please do not feel obligated to accept. You will be protected most of the day because you will be in class, but the second you arrive, lunch, and after school until five are all times to be on alert."

"Haru, you don't have to-" Tokaku began.

"Why them? They might just let Professor Bitch win because she's their teacher," Lovoro said not really caring, he seemed more curious than anything else.

"Well, I thought about that too, but then I stumbled upon certain information," Koro Sensei smiled leaning into Tokaku and Haru so only they could hear, "You have a friend in the hospital and I know that Haru sustained a very substantial injury, but that was paid for by an anonymous party. Hers is an wound of similar concern if I am not mistaken and I have a certain friend who will pay if I pull a few strings."

"Are you blackmailing us or bribing?" Tokaku growled, but Haru took her hand.

"Bribing, if you play along it will be done," Koro Sensei said pulling back, "but if either of you try to help either party, not only will you have to finish the game, I will not go through with your reward." Tokaku opened her mouth to say something, but Haru beat her to the punch.

"We accept," Haru said definitively.

"Then let the games begin," Koro Sensei nodded. Lovoro was the only one smiling.

* * *

So, the next day Tokaku was armed with her usual weapons while Haru looked as cheerful as expected, but Tokaku could tell, she was scared.

"You can always back out," Tokaku reminded her on their way to school. They didn't have to worry about Nagisa or Kayano because Tokaku's 'job' required them to get there the same time as the teachers meaning they would have thirty minutes to an hour of assassination attempts. What's worse was that because of Lovoro's untimely arrival, Karasuma and Tokaku's 'meeting was cut short so now they would have to stay longer after school.

"No, I want to, but it just brings back some memories," Haru said sullenly, dropping her act knowing that Tokaku could see through it anyway.

"Well, you received a letter from Chitaru and Hitsugi right," Tokaku reminded, "If you hadn't participated, you would never have met them."

"Yeah, you're right," Haru smiled remembering their friends. Chitaru was still in the hospital, but Hitsugi said she was expected to start rehab soon. In fact, Chitaru was the friend Koro Sensei had hinted at. Everyone else from their previous class had moved on.

"I wonder if they could fly out to come see us," Haru exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure they'd be up to a plane ride after what they've gone through," Tokaku said realistically, but the second she saw Haru's face fall she regretted it, "Uh, have you heard from Suzu or Haruki?"

"No, not yet, but I only sent them a letter two days ago," Hazu shrugged. And that's when the trouble began, right at the clearing to the Class E building. The scene was quiet, too quiet. Usually by now the would have been able to hear the usual daily banter of Prof. Bitch, but nothing of the sort could be heard or seen. Things escalated quickly with a smoke bomb aimed directly at Tokaku's face.

"Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed desperately grabbing for her hand. Tokaku instantly found Haru, grabbing her by the wrist and holding her close. A swift move behind her warned Tokaku of the attack and she was able to half carry, half drag Haru away and into the clear air.

"ARGH! Stupid brats! Where are you!" Prof. Bitch exclaimed as she swung her Anti-Sensei blade around furiously while Tokaku and Haru watched as the smoke cleared. Haru giggled a little when she finally spotted them.

"I'm afraid that its going to take a lot more to fool Tokaku," Haru chuckled as their English teacher seethed in anger. Unbeknownst to them, Lovoro smiled thoughtfully through the branches of a nearby tree.

"Intriguing," he mused.

* * *

Neither assassin made another move that morning. The word got out to the students about the little game (curtesy of a certain perverted octopus), but it didn't seem to bother Haru so Tokaku let the situation be. That morning went as usual, first they had Math then Science followed by English (where both Tokaku and Haru received rather threatening glares the entire hour) before ending with Home Economics. Now their next obstacle, lunch. Haru went to eat with her usual group: Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma, but today, Tokaku joined them.

"Hey," Kayano greeted opening her lunch.

"Heard you're the new target for the day," Karma grinned.

"Yeah," Haru chuckled, "but only Professor Vitch has made an attempt."

"A pathetic one," Tokaku stated.

"What did she do?" Sugino asked curiously.

"She threw a smoke bomb right at Tokaku then rushed in," Haru summarized, "but she couldn't quite figure out how to find us."

"So you just stood there and hoped she wouldn't find you?" Karma asked unimpressed.

"No, Tokaku pulled me out then we just watched until the smoke cleared," Haru said.

"Haru!" Prof. Bitch called sweetly. In her hand was a small coffee jelly (The Disasterous Life of Saiki K. please say somebody watches that!).

"Hey Professor Vitch," Haru replied, "What's that?"

"Oh, a small gift for you and Azuma here," she smiled holding it out. Haru smiled and was about to decline when Tokaku spoke up.

"Why don't you share it with us Professor, the more the merrier is what Haru always say," Tokaku said never dropping her usual tone, but somehow it seemed more threatening than usual.

"No, no, no, I insist beside I just had a big lunch with my own coffee jelly," Prof. Bitch replied practically shoving the treat in Tokaku's face. Tokaku took it and sniffed before taking a bite.

"Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed, but Tokaku merely shrugged and tossed the rest into the trash can that sat a few feet away.

"Tastes good?" Prof. Bitch asked, a devilish glow glinting in her eyes.

"Tastes like crap, but thanks for the thought," Tokaku said returning to her lunch. All five of them stared at her expectantly, but nothing happened. Tokaku just ate her lunch as usual. After a good three minutes Irina's jaw dropped.

"How! I put a muscle relaxant in that! You should be slouched over and drooling with the amount I put in there!" Prof. Bitch exclaimed.

"Um... Tokaku?" Haru asked and Tokaku look up, "You're not feeling anything right?"

"No," Tokaku shrugged, "Maybe don't use something so common next time Sensei, next time you try to poison an assassin try to get something that I won't be immune to." That sent Prof. Bitch storming off.

"You're immune to drugs?" Kayano gawked.

"No, I just had to go through aggressive poison training which included testing," Tokaku said vaguely, "We were not given test subjects." The next minute was silent with only the sounds of chewing, but Tokaku stood swiftly, turning and whipping out a knife, wielding it steadily. Directly behind them stood Lovoro with his hands held in surrender and a small smile playing at his lips.

"Interesting," Lovoro commented, "Azuma, was it?" Tokaku didn't reply so Lovoro took that as a sign to continue.

"I haven't hear of an Azuma in a long time," Lovoro said, "Must be going on seventeen years now." Tokau tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa asked cautiously.

"You are all regular students, so I wouldn't expect you to know, but the Azumas were a very dangerous clan of assassins specializing in combat and assassination techniques. They were well respected, but their numbers slowly disappeared with time. The last I heard there were four remaining members."

"What do you want," Haru demanded, standing.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a nice talk with you two," he said.

"Nothing nice comes from talking about my family," Tokaku growled.

"I suppose not," Lovoro shrugged, "Why were you assigned to her? Why weren't you the target?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Tokaku tensed.

"Maybe because a little yellow octopus said some rather suggestive things," Lovoro smiled, "but I could just be getting too carried away with this. Have a good day." Lovoro turned on his heels and walked out. The group was silent for a moment.

"Tokaku?" Haru asked softly, gently touching the assassin's shoulder as to not startle her.

"I'm fine," Tokaku said firmly, "I'll be back." Tokaku left the same way Lvoro did leaving a confused and saddened Haru behind her.

"What was that all about?" Karma asked earning him a glare from Sugino. Haru sighed, retaking her place.

"It's a long story," Haru shrugged.

"Are you two together or something?" Karma pressed.

"What! Oh, uh, kind of, but-" Haru stumbled before giving up straight out, "Its not what you think."

"We're totally cool if you're gay, Haru," Kayano comforted, "but don't feel forced to tell us." At the last sentence she flashed Karma a frown.

"No its not that," Haru chuckled embarrassedly, "That's not what I meant. Yes, Tokaku and I are together, but that's not what he meant by suggestive."

"Then what did he mean?" Sugino asked, finally cracking under his curiosity.

"Just about our pasts, how we met," Haru said, "but its really nothing. He's just getting too into things."

"Why are you playing this game anyway?" Karma asked.

"Lovoro wants to take Professor Vitch off this job," Haru said, "but she doesn't want to so Koro Sensei came up with this challenge. The assassin who can kill me first will win and depending on who wins, Professor Vitch will stay or leave."

"Maybe you should let Tokaku stay after school by herself if you're getting wrapped into things like this," Sugino chuckled. The group shared a light laugh (for Karma it was more of a snicker), not one noticing Haru's expression. She hated the mere idea of leaving Tokaku. Tokaku was too serious, too tense, and Haru hated to see her that way. She loved seeing how she could make her relax even if it was just a little. She couldn't stand how Tokaku couldn't let anyone close and she wanted to make sure that no matter what, she would have someone by her side even if it was a bubbly, overly trusting, happy-no-matter-what Haru.

* * *

Tokaku wasn't in the best of moods the rest of the day. She wasn't short-tempered, she wasn't seething with anger, and because of her usual quiet, don't talk to me nature, no one noticed. Well, no one save Haru. She just wanted the day to end and for Mr. Lovoro to leave so Tokaku wouldn't be so angry. Tokaku had enough on her plate, she didn't need him.

"Alright class, so ends our last academic class of the day," Koro Sensei concluded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to stop by Hawaii for a pineapple sorbet."

"Why would you want that of all things?..." a student pipped up, but Nagisa just rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle and made his way to go change. On his way he saw Ms. Bitch setting something up outside." Shrugging, he continued on without a second thought

* * *

P.E. went... well. Karasuma was the same as always, but Tokaku ended up giving one student a major bruise after stopping them with a knee to the stomach. After that, they spared with each other. Because of the odd number Tokaku had to be a part of a pair, fortunately, Karasuma put her with Haru just to be safe. Unfortunately that also meant that Haru was pretty beat by the time final bell rolled around. She barely found the energy to make it back to the field after she finished changing. It also didn't help that when she got back Karasuma was thoroughly scolding Tokaku.

"I don't know what you were thinking! They aren't your usual trained heathens! They're just regular students," Karasuma practically yelled, but Tokaku refused to give a response. Instead she just watch, her face impassive.

"Do you seriously have nothing to say for yourself?" Karasuma asked and continued when Tokaku didn't answer, "I expect a formal apology tomorrow for Chiba."

"Understood," Tokaku replied. Karasuma sighed.

"Can you seriously tell me that you don't feel in the least bit guilty about what you did," Karasuma said his voice returning to its usual level.

"I can seriously tell you that though I am sorry for the student it is a good way to learn," Tokaku replied.

"A good way to learn!" Karasuma exclaimed his voice raising again, "How is that a good way to learn! You hurt a student!"

"Mr. Karasuma!" Haru shouted, now she was angry, "You have no right to speak to Tokaku like that."

"Haru-" Tokaku tried to intervene.

"No, I will not be quiet and I will not stop," Haru snapped, "How can you just-" Tokaku was too caught up in Haru to notice the motion behind her. The trench coat in the bushes, the pale skin glinting in the sunlight, the obvious smirk playing at the figure's lips. Most importantly, she didn't realize the attack until it hit. Like a bullet, they shot out of the bush, making a beeline dash for Haru. It was Lovoro. He was a mere foot away from Haru when Tokaku reacted and react she did.

"Haru!" Tokaku shouted, barreling straight into Lovoro's side sending him to the ground. She was on top of him in a second, knife hand clamped firmly to the ground above his head. Tokaku's other hand was preoccupied holding a small knife over his neck, eyes burning.

"Wait! Tokaku!" Haru cried running towards her partner, but it was cut short with a sharp cry. Tokaku's head whipped around. Haru's foot was caught in a wire trap, just like the one Lovoro had set before, only now it was Prof. Bitch standing over Haru. Lovoro's eyes widened in surprise, she had used him as a distraction.

"Got ya!" Prof. Bitch cried slamming her knife down. It hit, the game was over. Lovoro smiled inwardly, Tokaku shrugged and stood, Haru smiled brightly, but Prof. Bitch didn't move. She sat, straddling Haru's waist in complete shock.

"Um, Professor Vitch? You won, you can get off me now," Haru chuckled as the woman above her blinked rapidly, returning to reality. Cheers could be heard from the classroom, they had seen the whole thing (a certain yellow teacher had let some things slip...). Tokaku helped Haru up as Lovoro followed after Prof. Bitch and Karasuma eyes turned white in rage as Koro Sensei talked, probably about Tokaku and Haru's 'reward', but Haru just laughed.

"I love this class," Haru giggled.

* * *

Their little 'game' was the talk of the class for the rest of the week. Haru was enjoying the attention with innocent cheer, but Tokaku was beyond tired of it, so she smirked a little at their next double P.E. period. She had convinced Karasuma to teach them parkour. Tokaku was no master, but she was skilled in the techniques and so was Karasuma. Now she was watching her fellow classmates take part in the grueling training required to learn the art. Haru was doing well, she was actually exceling. So were Okano, Kataoaka, Maehara, and Kimira. Tokaku had to admit, she was mildly impressed with how they were doing. They had built up strength over the past months and trust in their abilities so most were picking this new skill up nicely. Most.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help us assassinate the octopus," Terasaka groaned to his friends, but Karasuma heard.

"I suppose a demonstration is in order," he sighed, "Everyone, gather over here!" All the students assembled around the edge of a cliff a little ways from the classroom.

"You may be questioning why we are teaching you these skills, break-fall training doesn't really seem to fit with blade work or explosives, but it's all for a good purpose. These techinques will help you get from place to place faster, easier, and hopefully more discretely. For example, let's say you wanted to get to that tree over there. Mimura, roughly how long to you think it would take you to get from here to there? And how would you do it?"

"Um...," Mimura took a minute to observe the distance and terrain, "I'd say about ten seconds to get down this cliff, then I'd jump over the narrow part of the stream, run along the right side of the canyon to avoid the bushes, and then climb up that rock at the end. In all, I'd say a minute at least." Karasuma smirked and glanced at Tokaku who raised an eyebrow.

"Tokaku will try," Karasuma said pulling out a stop watch, "I'll time her, you all watch closely." Tokaku stared at him for a minute to make sure he wasn't joking before turning to face the cliff and waiting for his cue.

"This technique applies the conditioning and climbing techniques I taught you," Karasuma explained, "By studying parkour you will be able to harness the full extent of your physical abilities. Break fall skills, measuring the distance to the next foothold, and assessing risks. Master these skills and you'll be able to carry out any assassination anywhere." Karasuma nodded to Tokaku who leapt the second the signal was given. She jumped off the cliff, landed with a flip, ran up a rock and used it to spring across the large part of the stream. Landing in a crouch, she jumped from tree to rock to boulder to the final tree, the one Karasuma had pointed to.

"Time," Tokaku shouted crouching at the base of the pine.

"Ten seconds," Karasuma called back as the students dropped their jaws in amazement.

"Wow... that was amazing!" Okano exclaimed.

"It would so cool if we could do that!" Muramatsu gawked. Tokaku was rather pleased with the excitement her classmates expressed after her demonstration, but she was far from happy about the attention it earned her, especially from a certain tentacled teacher whose new antics were going to be revealed soon...

* * *

The next day, Koro Sensei wasn't anywhere to be found even when everyone else had arrived, well, save Fuwa. She arrived three minutes late, panting slightly.

"Sorry, I decimated every bookstore in town and not one had the new release of Jump Magazine!" Fuwa sighed, a combination of lack of breath and disappointment. Suddenly, a yellow and blue blur blasted through the window, landing directly in front of Fuwa, startling the girl.

"You're under arrest for tardiness," Koro Sensei said gruffly, blowing a bubble of pink gum wearing a crisp police officer uniform in place of his usual garb.

"Um, Koro Sensei... what's with the bad cop uniform?" Kimura asked confused.

"Hehehe! I noticed that you've all been practicing parkour, so I thought we could play a little game," Koro Sensei snickered happily. Tokaku groaned.

"A game? It's probably something stupid," Terasaka grumbled, picking his ear, but his statement didn't faze Koro Sensei in the slightest.

"Cops and Robbers! A gigantic game of tag using the entire mountain!" Koro Sensei exclaimed practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Cops and Robbers...?," Nagisa muttered pondering if this was really the best idea.

"You will all be the robbers," Koro Sensei explained, "You'll be using everything you've learned so far to escape and hide on the mountain. Mr. Karasuma, Azuma-san, and I will all be cops *two very distinct what-s! erupted from our favorite P.E. instructors* If we can't catch all of you by the end of first period, Mr. Karasuma and Azuma-san will buy you each a treat. *Karasuma announced his disapproval with an angry hey! while Tokaku just growled silently (only Haru heard)* But! If we catch you, I'll double your homework."

"Wait a second! Its impossible to hide from you for an hour!" the class exclaimed.

"I'll give you a fighting chance," Koro Sensei grinned, "Mr. Karasuma and Azuma-san will be the only ones running after you. I will guard the jail, but there's a catch. I will leave my post at the least minute."

"That's fair," Yada shrugged.

"Ya! Now we have a good chance!" Isogai exclaimed, hyping the whole class up as it erupted with cheers. Tokaku sunk farther into her seat and grumbled curses in English (its set in Japan people its anime! so technically they are speaking Japanese). Haru only laughed at her partner's pain before getting up to join the others to change. Tokaku watched her girlfriend leave, worry flashing in her eyes. She hadn't noticed it at first, but Karasuma had the same aura as Nagisa and Karma only his was more... she couldn't quite explain it. It was disciplined, trained, only coming out when Karasuma needed it too. It was not like Karma's where it was flaunted and put on show while also not being like Nagisa's, subtle yet strong. It was somewhere in between and Tokaku worried that it might get the better of him.

* * *

"All right! Ready! Set! Go!" Koro Sensei exclaimed minutes later standing at the edge of the same cliff Tokaku demonstrated on previously. In an instant all the students shot off into the woods and rocks of the mountain, glee filling their eyes while Tokaku, Karasuma, and Koro Sensei watched and waited with hardened glares (well, Koro Sensei was trying).

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter came out a little later than I planned, but I hope the extra time was worth it! I like the ending, but I have to admit, the start and middle were a little rocky for me. I'm still refining my writing 'skills' (or lack there off) so please don't be too harsh. R&R! Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so this is just a for fun kind of arc. I know that there's not overall plot, but there is a final point, I promise. Right now there should be another two arcs before I end this, but for now let's enjoy the present! As always, hope you enjoy and please drop a review!

* * *

Haru raced through the forest of the mountain, expertly leaving little to no trace. This wouldn't be the first time she was 'on the run', but just because this time it was for fun doesn't mean that she shouldn't take it at least a little seriously. Besides, if Tokaku really wanted to, she could try to focus on her scent although, Haru hadn't seen her do that before so maybe that was a little beyond her abilities. Nonetheless, Haru kept running, rocketing from tree branch to rock to dirt with every step as Kayano, Nagisa, and Sugino struggled to keep up.

"Wait up Haru!" Sugino called out, panting.

"Ya, not all of us can be faster than the average human," Kayano added. Haru stopped, swatting on a tree branch waiting for her friends to catch up.

"I never said that I was faster than most people," Haru said as Sugino leaned on the tree she was in for support and Kayano slowed up with Nagisa in tow.

"Ya, but *pant* given your close *pant* relationship with *pant* Azuma," Kayano wheezed, "I assumed you were *pant* like her, physically *pant* at least."

"Ha! No, Tokaku is faster and stronger than me, but I doubt she would even think about overpowering me," Haru laughed, "She's too much of a softy to do that."

"Azuma? Soft?" Sugino asked. He probably would have laughed heartily at that if he weren't so winded.

"Ya, she's always going out of her way for me and, honestly, she lov-, oops, she would have berated me if I kept going," Haru giggled.

"Key words, for you," Sugino joked.

"Fair point," Kayano said.

"You guys just don't know her well enough, if you get her when her guard is down I'm sure you'd agree," Haru crossed her arms.

"If, does she ever let her guard down?" Sugino asked only half joking, "I mean, she even eats with her eyes on everyone."

"I don't think I even saw her sleep on the Kyoto trip," Kayano thought back.

"Maybe she's an insomniac," Nagisa suggested. Sugino shrugged.

"I am not," Tokaku said perching casually above Haru, her words causing everyone to freeze, "I simply sleep lightly and with one eye open if necessary." She was dressed in black cargo pants and a gray-blue t-shirt. She had a long sleeved black undershirt on under the tee with black gloves completing her look. Both of her gloved hands were painted blue, Koro Sensei had suggested it so they knew who was tagged and if they were cheating.

"Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed nearly falling off her own branch.

"You did well Haru, I could barely track you, but don't stop when you know someone is chasing you," Tokaku scolded, "What would Bamba say?"

"Why are you warming to her now! Couldn't you have done that earlier," Haru scolded back.

"Her not being here helps," Tokaku shrugged before casually 'slipping' off her branch and somehow tagging all four of them before any of them could blink.

"That was just cold," Sugino said trudging back up the mountain. Kayano followed him with a defeated sigh.

"How'd you do that?" Nagisa asked. Tokaku shrugged.

"I just do," Tokaku replied. Nagisa gave her a questioning stare before turning and following his friends.

"You just can't help, but show off," Haru teased, planting a light kiss on Tokaku's neck before wrapping her arms around the bluenette's waist from behind. Tokaku tensed, but soon leaned into the warmth of the embrace. Haru chuckled to herself before releasing her girlfriend and racing to meet back up with her friends, sparing Tokaku a final smile and wave. Tokaku allowed herself a small smile before turning and jumping back into the trees after the other students.

* * *

It takes a little under fifteen minutes for Tokaku and Karasuma to catch the majority of the students, well, that is until...

"Jailbreak!" Ritsu announces through Tokaku's phone (no matter how many times Tokaku either blocked her or deleted her, she still couldn't take the hint!). Tokaku pulled her phone out and flipping it open it shows that everyone had broken out [including Prof. Bitch somehow :) ...]. Tokaku merely rolls her eyes at the set back, it was a simple one. Most of the students were on their way down allowing Tokaku to catch six of them easily seeing as all she had to do was watch and wait, but just as she got the message that Karasuma caught his ninth there was a second jailbreak. Growling at how quickly their work was undone, Tokaku shoved her phone back into her pocket and made a break back up the mountain. This time working her way up, she 'arrested' eleven students before the third jailbreak. Now she was angry. He was a fucking supersonic octopus how could he not handle kids round up in a small circle! Racing the rest of the way up, Tokaku found Karasuma with guns literally blazing. In all honesty, he looked like Professor Bitch when she was throwing a tantrum.

"Where is that godsdamn octopus!" Karasuma snarled to which Yada kindly pointed and ran. All Tokaku really had to do was sit back and watch the scene unfold unless it got too out of hand. Karasuma was shouting and the octopus was somewhere in between flustered and amused. With the show before her, Tokaku hadn't notice Haru come up behind her. She had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to not startle her before wrapping her arms around Tokaku's neck. For some reason, she had become much more open with their closeness recently, but if Tokaku were being honest, she liked it.

"He's a little riled up," Haru giggled.

"You could say that," Tokaku shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" Haru asked curiously.

"A little, but its just a game," Tokaku said, "and honestly, we're broke so I'm not going to pay for anything."

"We're not broke, you just refused any of the money my clan gave," Haru replied.

"Because they're disgusting," Tokaku growled. In hindsight, Haru probably should have found a different way to phrase that, but for now she just simply pulled Tokaku closer and discreetly nuzzled her neck.

"If you pull something like this one more time, I'm stopping this game," Karasuma said, turning to walk away.

"Okay, but Karauma," Koro Sensei grinned, "the students are much smarter now."

"Oops, got to go," Haru said pulling back before playfully joking, "Catch me." Tokaku rolled her eyes at the statement and waited for Karasuma to reach her, giving Haru some time to separate herself and them.

"Sir," Tokaku nodded.

"Azuma," Karasuma said sternly, "Don't pull your punches this round, I want this over with." Tokaku nodded before turning and leaping back into the forest.

* * *

Quick author cut in here- Karasuma: how I pictured him when I first read the manga's arc...

Karasuma slumped over in the corner of the classroom- "I'm a government employed agent, I barely make more money than a certain stupid perverted octopus..."

tear...

Okay, back to the story! :)

* * *

Haru had been slightly disappointed when Tokaku caught her, but it was just a game, so she didn't feel too bad.

"Sorry about slowing you down, Haru," Kayano remarked, only partially joking.

"No, don't," Haru replied, "It's a game, you're supposed to enjoy it with friends."

"Ya, but how are we supposed to win?" Sugino sighed, "Karasuma is practically a monster of a human and, no offense, but your girlfriend isn't exactly the kind of person I want to go against."

"Tokaku is easy," Haru giggled, "If we come up with a good enough plan for Koro Sensei and Karasuma, I think I know the perfect way to get Tokaku."

"Again, no offense, but you do hear yourself right," Sugino chuckled awkwardly causing Haru to blush deeply.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Haru exclaimed completely flustered. Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano all shared a light laugh at the expense of both Haru's dignity and pride.

"No worries Haru, he was only joking," Nagisa reassured.

"Joking about what?" Koro Sensei asked. They had reached the back field. Already in jail were Professor Bitch, Okajima, Fuwa, Mimura, Sugaya, and Chiba.

"Nothing," Haru cut in quickly, too quickly. Koro Sensei's grin widened, but he didn't push the matter.

"Um, Koro Sensei, what are those?" Nagisa asked pointing to a pile of booklets stacked up next to their teacher.

"You're release paper work," Koro Sensei replied, "Now sit down and get moving ya filthy street rats!"

"Damn, ever since you put on the uniform you've gotten so bossy," Okajima groaned.

"Shut your beaks jailbirds!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, "You need to concentrate on your work-release program!"

"Note to self, Koro Sensei weakness number 29: He gets carried away with role-playing," Nagisa muttered as he picked up a booklet. Suddenly, all their phones buzzed. Ritsu appeared on their screens, pulling up the latest tally.

"Azuma has caught Hayami, Takebayashi, and Hara," Ritsu announced, "Meanwhile Mr. Karasuma has arrested Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hazama!"

"Ugh! We're going to be defeated thirty minutes in if this keeps up!" Sugino groaned. Suddenly, Okajima's eyes widened before they narrowed and a smirk grew on his face. Pulling something out of his back pocket, he scooted up behind Koro Sensei and tapped him on the shoulder. Koro Sensei turned to see Okajima's big-boobed porn shoved in his face. Silently, he took the pictures and waved his hand... tentacle for them to run. Karma swooped inform the bushes, tagging them all back in.

"Yes!" Sugino exclaimed, high-fiving Okajima, "Alright, guys, let's go!" Haru, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, and Karma spread out around the jail in hopes of getting others out. Turns out, they were running a bit more than anticipated. Koro Sensei continued to let the robbers escape by sleeping on the job, accepting bribes, and overall slacking off leading to a world wide boom of escapes.

"Where is that godsdamn octopus!" Karasuma snarled, bursting out of the bushes with a hand gun in one hand and an assault rifle in the other. Haru could barely contain her laughter. He was pissed. Beyond him, Tokaku dropped out of a tree, landing in a simple croutch before standing and absorbing the situation. Clearly, she was perfectly content to watch it all unfold. Haru smiled, sneaking out of her hiding place and looping behind her partner. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder as too not surprise her, Haru carefully wrapped her arms around Tokaku's neck and laid her head on Tokaku's shoulder.

"He's a little riled up," Haru giggled.

"You could say that," Tokaku shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" Haru asked curiously.

"A little, but its just a game," Tokaku said, "and honestly, we're broke so I'm not going to pay for anything."

"We're not broke, you just refused any of the money my clan gave," Haru replied.

"Because they're disgusting," Tokaku growled. In hindsight, Haru probably should have found a different way to phrase that, but for now she just simply pulled Tokaku closer and discreetly nuzzled her neck in both comfort and apology.

"If you pull something like this one more time, I'm stopping this game," Karasuma said, turning to walk away.

"Okay, but Karauma," Koro Sensei grinned, "the students are much smarter now."

"Oops, got to go," Haru said pulling back before playfully joking, "Catch me." Haru saw Tokaku roll her eyes before running off into the forest. This time around, they had a plan and she had better hurry if she wanted her part to go off without a hitch.

'I should probably prepare my apology too,' Haru chuckled, knowing Tokaku wouldn't bee too pleased with her part.

* * *

Tokaku 'arrested' another five classmates once she left Koro Sensei and Karasuma. She hadn't been too fazed by her peers' improved techniques and even if she was, she still had her abnormal sense of smell. She had been hot on Haru's trail, deciding to play along with whatever game the pinkette was planning. If she caught her then there were possible bragging rights, so obviously she had to play. It was coming down to the last minute, but Karasuma and Koro Sensei shouldn't have a problem with the rest of them. Tokaku dropped out of a tree and into a small clearing. Haru was definitely there, but she didn't sense any other students.

* * *

Haru crouched behind some rocks, watching Tokaku stalk the clearing. Haru allowed herself a small victory grin, it wasn't everyday that she managed to trick her girlfriend. Silently, she slipped into the bushes and looped around Tokaku like she did back at the top of the mountain. Being extra careful, seeing as Tokaku was on high alert, Haru took extra measures to keep quiet. She only took a few steps at a time and tried to stay at least partially hidden. Smiling in silent victory, she leapt.

"Tokaku!" Haru shouted, slamming herself in Tokaku with a tight hug.

"Ichinose!" Tokaku yelped, surprised.

"I'm really sorry about this," Haru said softly.

"Sorry about what?" Tokaku asked, allowing her confusion to enter her tone.

"About this," Haru said before nuzzling Tokaku's neck and running her hands up and down Tokaku's arms. Tokaku stiffened under her.

"H-haru, what are you doing?" Tokaku asked, struggling to keep her slight anxiety out of her voice. Haru let out a small, sad internal sigh. She would never admit it, but Tokaku was extremely sensitive. Haru first discovered this when she was trying to get Tokaku to open up about their last days in Class Black and, honestly, she found it rather comical at first. Silent, strong, cold Tokaku could barely contain her hard exterior against a few casual touches. Haru had only put her hand on Tokaku's arm to show her that she was listening, but, needless to say, it didn't help. Haru had been testing her ever since. It was more of a game than anything else on the outside, but Haru knew that the reason behind this was probably due to Tokaku's lack of family and friends during her childhood. No one was there to comfort her, care for her, hold her, be there for her and now thanks to that combined with her training and background, she saw nearly everything as a potential threat including kind or empathetic gestures.

"Well, this is a distraction," Haru said in an attempt to keep Tokaku at least a little calm, "but nothing's going to happen, I promise." Another thing was Tokaku's control, something she absolutely refused to give up ever since Haru met her, but there was one exception to this quirk. Could Tokaku have her off her and on the ground in two seconds flat, probably, but she also wants to avoid potentially hurting Haru so Haru played to her advantage. Get Tokaku alone so she wouldn't be on edge, get behind her so that she is surprised enough to give Haru the second she needed to tell Tokaku that it was her, and then keep her there until the final minute which was only 60 seconds away. That was her part, Meahara, Okuda, Kataoka, and Kimura would take care of Karasuma while Kayano, Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino dealt with Koro Sensei.

"Ichinose," Tokaku growled. She was getting angry, but like before, Haru simply held her tighter. Tokaku gave a few attempts to shake Haru off, but they were weak, more to show her point and that she wanted to be released. Haru got the message, but blatantly ignored it. After the fifth struggle, Tokaku sighed and let Haru have her way. She would be lying if she said that this didn't feel... good. Haru was soft and warm and Tokaku enjoyed their contact, but Tokaku just couldn't accept it. It was uncommon and... alien, two things she hated.

"Don't be too mad, okay," Haru whispered pulling back. Her time was up, it was the last minute. Tokaku immediately missed the contact, but stifled it. She turned to face Haru with a cold exterior and hard eyes. Haru noticeably winced when they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry Tokaku," Haru apologized, "I'll never do it again, just please, please don't be mad. It was only for two minutes, that's all. I know that you don't like those kinds of things bu-" Tokaku sighed sometime after mad and grew impatient at all then at but she was annoyed. Tokaku snaked her arm around Haru's waist and before she could finish the word had her wrapped in a gentle hug. Haru was at a loss for words.

"Next time, try warning a person before hand," Tokaku said stepping back, "Also, all you had to do was strike up a conversation or something, you know that right? I could care less about this game or the rewards."

"Wait then why were you playing!" Haru exclaimed, flustered by not thinking about other ways to stop Tokaku. Thinking back, the only ideas she had were tie her up or this and it just dawned on her how simple the actual solution really was.

"Because I work here and we need the pay," Tokaku replied shrugging, "and because you seemed to be enjoying it." Haru smiled. Squeaking, she wrapped her arms around Tokaku excitedly.

"Hey! Come on Ichinose," Tokaku groaned, rolling her eyes, but smiling at how Haru's face had lighten up. Together, they made their way up the mountain, Haru refusing to let go.

* * *

The moment was short lived. Koro Sensei attempted to grab Tokaku and get her to 'arrest' the remaining three students, but instead he got caught up in his match-making, perverted, foolishly romantic ways. Tokaku was both pissed and irritated, but Haru only seemed entertained. The game ended quickly after that with Tokaku chasing after Koro Sensei and somehow managing to find the energy to both out maneuver and outwit the octopus. Unfortunately, that was the last game for a while. Finals were back and Class E was going against both Class A and Koro Sensei this time around. Koro Sensei wanted to go on a class trip to Okinawa Island. It was the reward for the class that got the most amount of students in the top fifty places during the finals. The next two weeks were spent working toward perfecting those tests and it paid off. Tokaku and Haru scored in the top twenty-five with the rest of Class E falling somewhere around them, beating out Class A for the trip, but that wasn't all. Koro Sensei also said that any student who got 100 in any one of the core classes would get to cut off a tentacle during an assassination attempt at no cost. Seven students achieved this so now they just had to wait and plan.

Class E's first week of summer were spent training. Isogai and the rest of Class E approached Tokaku and Karasuma one day after P.E. asking for extra skills and training over the break both in preparation for their newest plan and in general. Karasuma instantly agreed then proceeded to force them to climb a fifty foot rope he, Tokaku, and some government agents had just installed, but other than that, the students enjoyed the training, well, save for one small bitchy detail.

"Well, well, brats, just look at you, working yourselves to death," Prof. Bitch smiled, flaunting her new summer wardrobe. (Tokaku didn't know how, but her clothes got both tighter and shorter).

"Look who's talking," Karma rolled his eyes, as usual not looking like he was trying at all.

"You should train too Ms. Bitch," Mimura advised, "Your sniping and knife skills aren't any better than ours."

"Your movements are too sloppy, you lack both endurance and speed and you are unable to make up for that with any smarts," Tokaku stated plainly, "To put it simply, all you can to is kiss and look sexy."

"Tokaku!" Haru scolded slapping her girlfriend's arm, "you know that's not true."

"She's right, Irina," Lovoro said smirking slightly emerging from behind a nearby tree.

"Sir! I-" Prof. Bitch exclaimed, eyes bulging out of her head.

"I invited him as a extra summer instructor," Karasuma explained, "He can provide more expert advise and insight than Akuma."

"Then why'd you hire the brat!" Prof. Bitch growled.

"She can work with the students," Karasuma shrugged, "see things from their point of view while also holding a professional opinion. Her job is the same as his, but she can also be more hands on."

"Now," Lovoro looked up, his eyes glinting dangerously, "You better get changed Irina, too much free time and you'll lose your muscle memory for your assassination skills. Hurry if you do not want to fail this class!"

"Yes sir!" Prof. Bitch exclaimed racing off towards the classroom at top speed.

"Ms. Bitch can't say no to him, can she?" Mimura chuckled.

"Ya, well, look at the guy," Sugaya said, "Scary..." Lovoro observed the surrounding area with a critical eye before turning to Karasuma.

"Are you sure the target isn't watching?" Lovoro asked seriously.

"He's currently on Mount Everest to escape the heat, I have men watching him as we speak," Karasuma confirmed. Lovoro nodded, turning his attention to the students. He looked over each one with a trained eye, analyzing each, watching each movement and motion.

"Is something wrong?" Karasuma asked.

"No, actually I'm quite impressed," Lovoro replied, "They really have come very far, but I do have to ask, who are those two?"

"That's Chiba and Hayami," Karasuma nodded, letting out a small smile of pride, "Chiba is skilled in long range sniping, his abilities as unprecedented in this class. Hayami has excellent motion perception and is a stellar combatant, but her true strength is sniping, she's especially good at hitting moving targets. Both work well as a team and get the job done like professionals."

"If I'm being honest, I would enjoy having them as my protégée," Lovoro nodded in approval, "You've done great work in such a short amount of time, I'd say they have a more than decent shot of successfully killing the target." Karasuma smiled slightly at the praise, but said nothing.

They continued training for the next hour, but Tokaku noticed that Nagisa seemed a little distracted. He would constantly look away from his target and at Lovoro, but then shake his head and return his attention to his shooting. After the umpteenth time, Tokaku rolled her eyes and approached the fellow bluenette.

"Something wrong Shiota?" Tokaku asked startling Nagisa.

"Oh, uh, no, nothing's wrong," Nagisa replied, embarrassed at being caught.

"Then why do you keep looking over at Lovoro?" Tokaku asked.

"Oh, well, I want to ask him a question, bu-" Nagisa began, but Tokaku cut him off.

"Then ask him," Tokaku sighed, taking the lead and making her way to the assassin. Nagisa stood frozen for a minute before he hurried after her. Lovoro was helping Fuwa with her aim. He had instructed her to sit crossed legged instead of with one knee up which improved her comfortability and accuracy.

"Lovoro," Tokaku said, claiming the broker's attention.

"Ah, Azuma," Lovoro acknowledged, "It's been a while."

"Shiota has a question for you," Tokaku said, clearly still fostering some distrust from their previous encounter.

"Well young man," Lovoro said turning to Nagisa causing him to gulp nervously.

"Well, sir, the only assassins that I've met are you, Ms. Bitch, and Azuma. Of all the assassins in the world, who's the best?" Nagisa asked. Lovoro stared at Nagisa for a long moment, too long actually. Tokaku knew what he was thinking. He saw the same thing she saw when she first arrived. He put her on edge, almost always undetectable, he had talent.

"Are you interested in the world of assassination?" Lovoro asked curiously.

'Well that was straight forward,' Tokaku rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Oh! What, no! I'm just curious," Nagisa laughed, taken off guard. Lovoro sighed, but continued.

"The greatest assassin I know is not actually mine to dispatch," Lovoro said, "but I know exactly who it is. He goes by The Grim Reaper. A bit predictable, but in our underworld of death he's more than earned the title. Said to be elusive and cold-hearted, he leaves only a trail of corpses in his wake. Only Death itself is a better killer. If you continue to fail to kill Koro Sensei, he's bound to appear eventually. He may even be watching us as we speak." Nagisa looked at his feet, obviously digesting the knowledge just bestowed upon him.

"Young man, allow me to teach you a coupe de grace attack," Lovoro said.

"A coupe de grace attack?" Nagisa asked condused, startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes, a killer move taught to you personally by a professional assassin," Lovoro smiled, "with Tokaku's help of course."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I can imagine that you know where this is going, but after this it starts to get good! I plan to do my own Akuma no Riddle arc after this one, maybe one extra arc in between then the end of this fic with (obviously) the end of Assassination Classroom. If you want a certain arc from either Akuma no Riddle or Assassination Classroom or maybe you have one of your own feel free to tell my with PM, review, whatever works. Oh, and please review! Well, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, no one flame me for this decision! I promise you will get a Nagisa vs Takaoka, but I did want to have some fun ;)! Read and see!

* * *

"YAY ISLAND TIME!" Koro Sensei exclaimed. They were on a boat heading straight for the island, the only thing surrounding them was water and the sea breeze. The octopus had just dropped in having not been able to board the ship seeing as he has few too many appendages. Unfortunately for him, the transportation of the day: a boat. So... five minutes later:

"Uuuuuugh, a boat... why'd it have to be a boat?" Koro Sensei groaned.

"Koro Sensei look!" Hinano exclaimed.

"Why do we have to go via ship? Feels like the insides of my head are about to pour out," Koro Sensei moaned.

"Koro Sensei! I can see the island!" Hinano shouted, ignoring his statement, taking a swing at him with an Anti-Sensei knife.

"Six hours from Tokyo," Sugino shouted over the wind, "That's where we're gonna kill you Koro Sensei." The octopus merely laughed in response and watched as the island came closer into view. Haru joined him, Maehara, Hinano, and Sugino at the bow as Tokaku leaned on the outer wall of the navigational room, watching her.

' _This doesn't feel right_ ,' Tokaku thought to herself, glaring at the approaching land mass.

* * *

"Welcome to Fukumajima resort," a waiter with a rather large nose greeted, "Have a tropical juice special, on the house."

"Thanks!" Haru bowed, rushing back to Tokaku's side holding out one of the drinks to her. Tokaku sniffed it, peering at it hesitantly.

"Oh come on Tokaku! Not everything is a threat," Haru lightly chided, taking a long swing from hers. Tokaku looked at her girlfriend, her face beamed with love, happiness, and trust. Tokaku sighed, taking the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. It tasted good. Haru was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Fine," Tokaku shrugged, but Haru bound on her with absolute glee, pulling her into a tight hug earning both an eyeroll from Karma and smiles from Nagisa and Kayano.

"You two are so cute," Kayano giggled as Tokaku let Haru cling to her.

"Cute..." Tokaku muttered, not particularly liking the description. Haru sighed contently, pulling away.

"Come on guys! We have free time until dinner! Let's have some fun!" Sugino exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. That was their signal. Nagisa grinned and Karma smirked.

"Coming!" Kayano called, running to meet their friend with Karma and Nagisa following.

"You don't have to, you know," Tokaku said softly, her usual monotone breached by concern.

"Do what?" Haru asked, cocking her head to the side cutely as she always does when she's confused.

"The assassination," Tokaku said, turning to her girlfriend, placing her hands caringly on her shoulders.

"It's my job Tokaku, I joined the class, I should," Haru replied, her previous cheer fading.

"But you shouldn't," Tokaku said harshly, squeezing Haru's shoulders inadvertently.

"Tokaku?" Haru asked softly, reaching up and cupping her girlfriend's cheek caringly.

"It hurts," Tokaku murmured.

"Tokaku," Haru stated calmly.

"It hurts to kill," Tokaku whispered.

"Tokaku," Haru said, the concern and demand in her voice increasing.

"It hurts to kill someone, something you love," Tokaku choked slightly, her voice faltering just barely, but it spoke volumes.

"Tokaku," Haru sighed, pulling her in, hugging her tight running her hands up and down Tokaku's back soothingly.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, clearly just spotting the two. Tokaku pulled back instantly and hurled a blade straight for Koro Sensei's head, but he dodged easily, chuckling as he did.

"Come on Haru," Tokaku said, pulling Haru by the arm, "The others are waiting." Haru barely had time to utter a protest before they met up with the rest of their friends and were off to scuba dive.

* * *

Haru was helping Tokaku into her wetsuit. She, Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino were going under to scout out an area to perfect the assassination plan. Why she was going with them was beyond her especially seeing as she was a 'teacher', but Haru had insisted (basically she pouted, how anyone resisted that pinkette was beyond Tokaku; she had made it this far, but her will was thinning).

"Group 1 is doing a good job of distracting him," Sugino observed looking skyward towards the parasails. One was flying way faster than the others and doing a wide array of tricks that was way beyond human capability, obviously the octopus was getting a little too excited.

"Hurry up guys," Kayano exclaimed, "He'll be coming to our group next!"

"Right," Nagisa nodded, "Going down."

"Right behind you," Sugino grinned. Karma followed soon after.

"Good luck," Haru smiled and Tokaku decided to let her façade slip a little.

"I don't need it, I have you," Tokaku smirked, diving in after the boys. Haru went as pink as her hair as Kayano giggled.

"You're right, she's sweet," Kayano chuckled.

"Ya..." Haru smiled reminiscently, but then she thought back to their earlier conversation.

' _I wish she could forgive herself_ ,' Haru sighed, _'It hurts... doesn't she know that I already know how it feels. I watch her go through it everyday, I wish she knew that it hurts me just as much to see her and know that she's berating herself about it as the act and memory hurts her. Then maybe, she could forgive herself if nothing, for my sake_.'

* * *

The rest of the day was spent distracting Koro Sensei and setting up their assassination. By the time dinner came around though, everyone was really regretting taking Koro Sensei out in the sun...

"Phew, that was so much fun! Check out my tan!" Koro Sensei grinned. He didn't need to ask, everyone already was. He was pitch black...

"THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH!" the class exclaimed.

"Even your teeth?" Kimura quirked an eyebrow.

"We can't see your facial expression anymore..." Okano sighed, she seemed rather irked.

"Dinner's ready!" Isogai called out causing the octopus to jump up and down. Tokaku rolled her eyes, but Haru took her by the arm and pulled her along bringing a slight smile to her lips.

' _At least Haru's enjoying herself_ ,' Tokaku thought, ' _but then again, when isn't she_?'

* * *

Isogai presented a tray to Koro Sensei like a waiter would, but then again, he was a waiter.

"We reserved this floating restaurant all to ourselves," he smiled politely like he would at work, "That way we have it all to ourselves and so everyone can enjoy themselves freely."

"I see... first you want me to get motion sick so I loss focus," Koro Sensei nodded, his black face masking his expression.

"Of course, it's basic assassination," Isogai smiled, his nervousness showing slightly.

"Exactly," Koro Sensei chuckled, "but did you really think that would work? I'm so excited for this assassination that I can handle a little motion sickness!"

"YOUR TAN IS TOO DARK!" everyone exclaimed, unable to see his emotions at all.

"Really?..." Koro Sensei asked surprised.

"I can't even tell the back of your head from the front," Nakamura admitted sheepishly.

"Seriously, can you do something about that?" Meg sighed, exasperated.

"Hehehe, have you forgotten?" Koro Sensei smirked (or at least the writer was pretty sure, they couldn't see his face either), "I can shed my skin! Ha! Talk about peeling. Aaaand there! Back to my normal self, happy now?"

"Your once a month shed..." Fuwa pointed out.

"Well, yes, usually I use it as a trump card, but-" Koro Sensei frozen, "Oh... AIEEE!"

"He's an idiot..." "How have we not assassinated this moron yet?" "Such a klutz..." "Did he seriously just put himself in danger right before an assassination?"

Koro Sensei slumped over in his chair, head in his hands, er, tentacles. Purely and utterly embarrassed.

' _We spent our entire summer training for this_ ,' Nagisa smiled, ' _Everything is set and ready. Today, we will kill Koro Sensei_.'

* * *

Koro Sensei still got motion sick...

* * *

"Alright Koro Sensei! Right this way, this is where the party will take place," Sugaya grinned, "The ballroom in the hotel annex." It was a single room full of bench seating all facing a television propped up on a table with both Okajima and Mimura leaning on it.

"There's no way to escape from here," Isogai smirked.

"Come on, have a seat Koro Sensei," Okajima chuckled.

"This is going to be fun," Mimura grinned.

"We're going to start by watching a movie," Okajima flashed his best smile.

"First, we're going to watch a movie Mimura edited together," Isogai explained, "Next, we're going to have the seven students who got hundreds on one of the core exams take their tentacle. Then everyone else will join the assassination. Any objections?"

"Hehehe, no everything's fine with me," Koro Sensei smirked cockily. Tokaku frowned at his expression, he was hiding something.

"Ready?" Isogai asked as Koro Sensei sat down. The octopus nodded in response. Okajima smirked and flicked off the lights as Mimura pressed play.

" _The Ecology of a Certain Teacher_ ," the narrator, Mimura, read, " _Information provided by Nagisa Shiota and others, Cinematography by Taiga Okajima, Narration and editing by Koki Mimura. First, join me in gazing upon these outrageous shots of our teacher!_ " The picture changed from the cover image to a picture of Koro Sensei sitting on a pile of porno magazines in a rhino beetle costume completely engrossed in a page filled with a woman in a bathing suit and rather large boobs. (of course...) Koro Sensei stared at the screen, dead silent.

' _He's in shock_ ,' Nagisa realized, chuckling to himself.

"Whaa!" Koro Sensei burst.

" _As you can see his current preference is sexy secretaries. This octopus personally gather all of this smut off the street_."

"N-no! Okajima!" the octopus exclaimed entering a frenzy fueled by pure embarrassment, "I told you not to tell anyone!" The screen changed again, this time it was a video of Koro Sensei getting in line behind a bunch of women.

" _Next up see that hulk standing in line at the women only buffet? Guess who? That's right, it's him! Obviously they all notice him. They know he's in drag. It's a miracle they don't realize he isn't human!_ " Two security guards are now dragging a rather reluctant Koro Sensei away.

"Smut mags and cheating to illicitly procure women's baked goods. You are one hardcore pervert," Hazama smirked, chuckling as Koro Sensei went red. The picture changed again. Now it showed a line of Koro Sensei clones getting free something from a man in the mall.

" _This is him before payday. He used his clones to get extra free promotional pocket tissues. We had no idea why he wanted with so many of them, but then! *_ the scene changed to somewhere in the middle of the woods in the back of the classroom, Koro Sensei was in a chief outfit and deep frying something _* To our horror, he deep fried them! Does he have any pride as a teacher let alone as a sentient being? But that's not all folks, There's more! For the next hour, let's observe all the shameful things he's done!_ "

"AN HOUR!" Koro Sensei exploded. Tokaku personally thought he was going to drop dead right then and there.

* * *

One hour later...

" _So we had you watch our prize investigative footage, but have you noticed anything different Koro Sensei?_ "

Koro Sensei lay slumped over on the bench, his face resembled something close to a dried yellow prune.

"I'm dead. I'm already dead," Koro Sensei groaned, "I can't live on with the knowledge you now possess." He was lay there like that, completely oblivious to his surroundings until he heard the distinct sloshing of water around him. perking up, he looked down find the floor being swiftly covered in sea water. High tide.

"We haven't even done anything yet, someone must have shortened the stanchions under this room," Terasaka smirked, rising along with Isogai, Okuda, Muramatsu, Nakamura, Hazama, and Yoshida.

"You're seasick, humiliated, and you've absorbed a lot of sea water," Nakamura grinned, "There's no way you'll be able to move quickly now."

"'Kay, this is the real deal," Terasaka said raising his gun, "You promised, so no dodging our attacks."

"Ready," Isogai called, all seven turned stone faced, "Aim, " All positioned their guns, "Fire!" Seven shots fired, seven targets hit. Suddenly, there was a sudden cracking sound as the walls fell away revealing students on fly boards. They rose and linked arms directly above Koro Sensei, their jets creating a cage of water in place of the wooden walls. Inside, all the remaining students were armed with guns ranging from handguns to their assault rifles. Everyone fired at the same time, all their shots deliberately not trained on Koro Sensei, but around him, blocking all escape routes. Flustered, Koro Sensei was turning every which way in a vain attempt to absorb the situation, not noticing the small slit open behind him. Chiba and Hayami emerged from the water, they were hidden there the entire time as to confuse Koro Sensei.

'Gotcha,' Chiba smirked.

'Game's up,' Hayami narrowed her eyes. Both fired.

* * *

There was a giant explosion of light, blasting everyone back into the water. Tokaku ran in with Karasuma and Irina, scanning the water for the octopus and the students.

"Did... we do it?" Maehara managed, everyone else was speechless, staring at the hole in the annex's floor where Koro Sensei had stood mere seconds before.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Karasuma ordered, "Keep your eyes on the surface, he can regenerate. Kataoka, go in and check the area underneath, he may be toying with us." Everyone swam around, no one spotting the yellow octopus they called their teacher.

' _Did they actually do it?_ ' Tokaku gawked inwardly, ' _No, something's off_.'

"Hey! Over here!" Sugino called. He pointed to a bunch of rapidly surfacing bubbles, no one could say anything, they all just stared and held their breath.

Bloop

Koro Sensei's head popped out of the water, a happily little grin plastered on his face as he bobbed up and down in a... weird orange ball! Everyone could only stare, but this time for a very different reason.

' _What. Is. That_.' Nagisa stared.

"This is my trump card to trump all trump cards," Koro Sensei smirked, "My absolute defense form!"

' _Absolute defense form?!_ ' the class' jaws dropped simultaneously.

"This translucent sphere is made of high-density crystalized energy," Koro Sensei explained, "I shrank my body as small as I could and used the surplus of energy to form this sphere, an ultimate shield! I am invincible in this form! Anti-Me BBs, knifes, water, you name it, it repels them all!"

"Does that mean that we'll never be able to kill you now?" Tada asked hesitantly.

"Fortunately, no," Koro Sensei replied, smirk fading to his usual happy smile, "This energy should dissipate in about twenty-four hours."

"So that means..." Isogai trailed off.

"I cannot do anything for the next twenty-four hours," Koro Sensei sighed. Everyone sat in dead silence (no pun intended), they had failed. They didn't even have the energy in them to make fun of Koro Sensei's situation, well, save two.

"Tch! Invincible my ass!" Teraska cursed grabbing the Koro Sensei sphere, "There has to be someway to crack this thing!" Terasaka started beating the shell with a wrench (where he got that was beyond Tokaku), but Karma had other plans.

"Oh well then, I guess there's nothing more we can do with you in that form," Karma smirked, grabbing his phone and the Koro Sensei ball. Taking a second to open his device, Karma shoved it in Koro Sensei's face, on the screen was a picture of him on porno mags in the rhino beetle costume again.

"AIYEEE!" Koro Sensei screamed, "HEY! NO FAIR! I DON'T HAVE HANDS! I CAN'T COVER MY FACE! *here, let me prop this up right here* HE'S NOT LISTENING!"

"I found a sea slug, I'll just stick that on here for safe keeping," Karma smiled like a kid in a candy store, a frightening image...

"AIYEEE!" Koro Sensei cried, eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"Someone! Go find an old man! I want to shove this down his pants!" Karma called.

"HELP ME!" Koro Sensei pleaded.

"We can do whatever we want to him?" Haru cocked her head.

"Ya... at times like this, Karma is a creative genius..." Nagisa chuckled. Karasuma sighed, coming up behind Karma and swipping the Koro Sensei sphere from him.

"Let's call it a day. I'll discuss how to dispose of him with my superiors," Karasuma said, his exhaustion clear on his face.

"What are you going to do? Put me in a pool filled with Anti-Me BBs, then I'll just explode a portion of my energy and blast it all away," Koro Sensei smirked cockily. Karasuma grit his teeth, roughly shoving the ball into a plastic take-out bag.

"But, I will say that you can all take pride in what you did here tonight," Koro Sensei said caringly, "Not even the best armies have gotten this far, you all forced my to reveal my very last resort all because of your brilliant assassination plan." Nobody was even paying attention, they were all too depressed, disappointed in themselves. Tokaku approached a saddened Haru and helped her out of the water and onto the walkway (which was partially smashed, but no one could cared).

"Hey, it was a great attempt," Tokaku smiled softly toweling Haru's head, but she wouldn't meet her eye.

"Has this ever happened?" Haru asked quietly, Tokaku barely caught it, "Have you ever failed an assassination?" Tokaku sighed and raised Haru's head to meet her gaze.

"I've never killed anyone save, well, you, Ichinose," Tokaku said, shoving the surfacing memories down, "but I can say I know what it's like to fail. My entire childhood was dedicated to training for assassination, how do you think my grandmother took it when she discovered her last remaining descendant was a dud, physically unable to kill because of a curse her dead daughter placed on her? I was put through... rigorous tests to try to break the curse, but nothing worked. I'm actually pretty sure that her disappointment killed her in the end." Tokaku laughed bitterly, helping Haru to her feet, but Haru didn't want to head back just yet. She whipped around and caught her girlfriend in a sudden, crushing hug, but Tokaku didn't complain. She just wrapped her arms around Haru and let her remain where she was no matter how long they had to stand there.

* * *

By the time Haru and Tokaku got back, something was beyond wrong. Half the class was dead where they stood, with the remaining students running around to each trying to figure out what was happening.

"Azuma!" Karasuma called, "Where have you been!" Tokaku opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly, Karasuma's phone rang. It read: Unknown Caller.

"Hello Teach," the caller greeted, "Looks like your students aren't feeling too good, huh?"

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for this?" Karasuma demanded.

"Why yes, yes I am," the caller chuckled, "Your students are infected with an artificial virus. It's not really infectious, but once yo have it, you're done for. The symptoms vary from person to person, but those infected will slowly rot away over the span of a week or so and die. There is an antidote, but I have the only ones in existence. So if yo want to save your precious students then I suggest you listen carefully. You see the hotel at the top of the mountain? Send your two smallest of the remaining healthy students to that location for the trade off, oh and bring the bagged octopus as an extra gift."

"I'm going to ask you one last time, who are you?" Karasuma growled, seething with anger.

"That's none of you business," the caller replied nonchalantly, "Just know that those brats aren't the only ones after the ten billion bounty. The antidote can be destroyed with the flick of a button, offend us or don't follow orders, then not a single one of you infected students will survive. Bring what we asked to the top floor of the Fukuma Denjo Hotel in an hour. I already arranged everything with the front desk, so all you have to do is bring the package. Don't do so within the next hour or try to call someone from the outside for help, I'll detonate the antidote. But, I will say, thank you for weakening the octopus, heaven must be smiling down on me." The line went dead, leaving a trembling Karasuma with nothing.

"Sir?" Haru asked softly.

"Damn it!" Karasuma swore, slamming the Koro Sensei ball into the table next to him.

* * *

Tokaku was left with Professor Bitch to explain the situation to the rest of the class (it was mostly Tokaku, the bitch wasn't much help) while Karasuma talked with a subordinate that accompanied them to figure out what to do next.

"Who would do something like this?" Yada asked, her grief coming through in her voice.

' _Honestly_ ,' Tokaku contemplated, ' _I have no idea, but I think there may be a way to not send the students... side by side, Nagisa and I are not too different in appearance... if I were too..._ '

"Tokaku," Haru said softly, pulling Tokaku out of her thoughts, "You and I look a bit like Nagisa and Kayano..." Tokaku widened her eyes.

"No," she snapped.

"But Tokaku-" Haru began, but was quickly cut off.

"I said no!" Tokaku growled, catching the attention of the whole class. Tokaku was not budging while Haru stared at her worriedly.

"If I may," Koro Sensei cut in delicately, "You two were thinking of infiltrating the hotel while posing as Nagisa and Kayano, am I right?"

"There is no way in hell you are sending Ichinose up there," Tokaku growled, whipping around to face the octopus.

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort, I have a different plan," Koro Sensei said calmly, "All remaining students save Takebayashi and Okuda, come with me, oh and wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Karasuma, Professor Bitch, bagged Koro Sensei, Tokaku, Haru, Terasaka, Nagisa, Kayano, Chiba, Hayami, Kataoka, Isogai, Karma, Kimura, Yoshida, Okano, Fuwa, Sugaya, and Yada all stood on the side of a road about halfway up the mountain the hotel sat on.

"That's... tall," Chida noted nervously.

"I had Ritsu hack the hotel security system, she can't do much at the front, but there is a back door directly above us," Koro Sensei explained, "We can sneak in there and proceed to infiltrate the hotel." All the students stared at their teacher wide-eyed. He wanted them to do what!

"OH HELL NO!" Professor Bitch exclaimed, "That's impossible! For starters, look at this cliff! They'd fall to their deaths before we could do anything!"

"She's right. There's no way, it's too dangerous," Karasuma sighed, turning to Tokaku and Haru, "Azuma, I know that you don't want to send Haru in, but I don't see-"

"Please, this is a piece of cake," Isogai laughed, leading the class by jumping swiftly from rock to rock followed closely by the rest of the students, "Compared to our usual training I mean, but that being said, we don't have much experience taking down entire hotels, so, Mr. Karasuma, we need you to be our leader."

"We're going to make those ruffians pay for what they did to our friends!" Terasaka shouted down. There was a fire to his words, bringing for a cheer from the whole class. Karasuma sighed heavily, but nevertheless, he had faith in these student. Looking up, he held them, looking them straight in the eye as he commenced the mission.

"Alright! Our goal is to breach the top floor of this hotel and retrieve the antidote! This will be an infiltration and surprise attack," Karasuma shouted almost as if he was back in the military, "I will be using the hand signals I taught you! The only thing that deviates from our typical exercises is the target. I want you all to memorize the layout of the hotel in the next three minutes, we leave immediately after that!"

"Yeah!" the class cheered.

' _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, joining this class..._ ' Tokaku smiled to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I do have a subtle twist in here, can you spot it? It will become very relevant in the following chapter(s). Well, I hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Oh: Don't. Own. Shit! Tis an unfortunate fate is it not?

* * *

It didn't take long for the remaining students to memorize the hotel's floor plan, what did take longer than expected was climbing the stupid cliff. Although, in all honesty, the students had it easy, it was Karasuma who truly suffered.

"IT'S SHAKING! SLOW DOWN!" Professor Bitch screamed into Karasuma's ear. He had to carry her and a certain snickering octopus up the cliffside and not one of the students thought you could have payed anyone enough to switch places with him.

"WILL YOU HURRY IT UP! MY ARMS ARE GETTING TIRED!" Professor Bitch complained, loudly, very loudly.

"Um, why is Ms. Vitch coming with us?" Chiba asked, looking down at the trio of teachers. You didn't even have to guess at the look in his eyes, pure pity and confusion.

"She didn't want to be left out," Katoaka replied with a shrugged, but it was obvious she felt bad for their P.E. instructor too. Tokaku sighed and shook her head. Leaping down from when she knelt at the top of the mountain, she had already reached the back door, but if the bitch didn't shut up then they'd all be caught so she did the only logical thing: give the lady a talking to. Dropping down (and pulling a good number of the student's jaws with her), she skillfully landed next to Karasuma.

"What are you doing here brat?" Irina growled.

"Shut up," Tokaku replied coldly earning her a death glare, "If you don't shut the hell up, then we're all going to be caught and I don't feel like even trying to imagine the things they do up there to the people they find trespassing. So. Shut. The fuck. Up." Both Koro Sensei and Prof. Bitch stared at her dumbfounded, but Karasuma smirked a little. Tokaku quickly retook her place at the top of the mountain and waited for the rest of the class. Thanks to her scolding, both Irina and Koro Sensei were silent the rest of the way up and the show earned her a few smiles from the students.

"Looks like someone's popular," Haru giggled.

"I think you should take a page from your English professor and keep your mouth shut," Tokaku replied, but Haru only smiled wider, not many others would have noticed, but Tokaku tone was far from threatening, she might even dare say it was playful for the bluenette.

Everyone else arrived in the next three minutes and huddled along the one side of the door, letting Karasuma be the one to open it.

"I disabled the security camera," Ritsu reported cheerfully, "and unlocked the door, you should be able to get through just fine now."

"Can you bring up a map of the infiltration route, this place is heavily guarded, I don't want any surprises," Karasuma said.

"Roger," Ritsu giggled, the screen quickly replaced Ritsu with a map with a bright blue line clearly mapping their planned route. The class pulled out their phones as well, finding the map on their screens too.

"God, I wish we could use the elevator," Kayano sighed, "why do the staircases have to be so far apart!"

"This place is designed like a television station," Chiba observed, "They have their staircases far apart too so that its harder for intruders to take control of them."

"Come on we don't have much time," Karasuma instructed, cracking the door. With a quick scan of the area, Karasuma ran in and signaled for them to follow.

They had barely made it down the first hallway and there was trouble. The front room was filled to the brim with security guards, guests, and the like, but mostly security, so much for luck. Tokaku could see what Karasuma was think. He was trying to find a way across the room without being spotted. There was only one staircase out of the lobby, but to get there they would have to cross the room. They couldn't reduce the number of students, there were probably be out numbered and exhausted by the time they got to the top floors. Wait a second! Tokaku's eyes widened in realization. She tapped Karasuma's shoulder, catching his attention. Tokaku pointed to Prof. Bitch.

' _Guessing from her background, she probably has a trick up her sleeve to distract an entire room, the fact that it was all men just makes it easier_ ,' Tokaku reasoned and Irina seemed to match her train of thought because she smirked.

"What's the problem? Just walk through the lobby like normal," she rolled her eyes, her face shifting to one of someone mildly tipsy. Everyone save Tokaku gave her a look that clearly read: you are the dumbest person on the face of this earth save the octopus.

"Can't you see the entire brigade of guards!" Sugaya exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Ya! How the hell do you expect us to just waltz up across the room and up the staircase!" Kimura added, his tone mirroring his classmate's. Irina rolled her eyes and strode confindently out into the room.

"Like I said, walk normally," she replied. The second she entered the room, it was like time stood still. Every head turned to her, every cheek bore a blush, and no pair of eyes strayed from her form. Her gait wasn't straight and her eyes were slightly glazed, but she easily spotted the easiest target in the room: a larger security guard standing right by a piano. Smirking inwardly, she made her way toward the man and bumped right into him.

"Oh, my! Pardon me," she smiled shyly, tilting her head down and blushing, "I think I had a little too much to drink."

"I-I see ma'am," the guard blushed furiously, Tokaku thought his eyes were going to burst, "d-don't worry ab-bout it."

"I was hired to play the piano here next week," Prof. Bitch said, turning and pointing the instrument in the corner: a sleek white baby grand, "I came so I could get the lay of the land so to speak. Mind if I tickle the keys a little, just to clear my head. Watch, tell me if I make any mistakes." Their teacher gave an innocent albeit drunken smile before turning to the instrument before her, sit down, and begin playing better than any professional pianist. Tokaku smirked, she was right.

"She... she's really good!" Fuwa gaped, the entire class taken back by their teacher's show of skill and finesse.

"She can get us twenty minutes," Karasuma noted, catching the signals at Irina's side, "Come on, let's go." The class nodded, all they had to do was walk past her, but not one of them could take their eyes off her.

"Wow, I never pictured that Professor Bitch could do anything like that," Yada chuckled as they got to the next hallway.

"Ya, she's so... bitchy," Meahara agreed.

"Don't underestimate her," Tokaku advised, "Assassins are required to learn many skills to assist them on their missions. I'd say she's learned a good several fine arts to help her attract her targets."

"Don't forget, your communications teacher is one of the best 'honeytrap' assassins in the world," Karasuma reminded leaving the students in a thick, mulling quiet.

* * *

The second floor and staircase were no trouble at all. In fact, they didn't encounter a single person until the third floor. There was a hallway leading from the stairs to an open room most likely for smaller gathering to meet up. The next staircase was across that room, which, should have been easy. Should have. They passed a small number of guests on the hallway there, but they didn't spare them a single glance. Tokaku could smell it all. There was everything from drug dealers to murderers to poachers to even just rich drug addicts. It was everywhere, and if she was being honest, she didn't think her nose could take much more.

"Come on guys, enough with the slow pace!" Terasaka grinned, "This will be a piece of cake." He and Yoshida snickered and ran ahead. Right in front of them was a man heading down the staircase, whistling. He smelled far from right, like chemicals actually. Tokaku's eyes widened, he was fishing for something in his back pocket. Racing forward, she barely heard Fuwa shout a warning to Terasaka and Yoshida, all she saw was the man pull up his bandana and Karasuma running up beside her. She grabbed Yoshida and pulled him back, but Teraska was out of her reach. With no time to get him out of range, Karasuma pushed him back and put himself between the man and Terasaka. A small explosion of gas erupted from where the strange man stood. Both the attacker and Karasuma jumped back, but it was too late, Karasuma had breathed in the gas.

"It's him..." Fuwa gaped, but her expression quickly turned to one of anger, "It's him! The waiter from when we first got here! The one who gave us our drinks!"

"What!" a few students exclaimed, but Tokaku just growled. She should have known, but she was a little preoccupied with coughing on whatever residue the gas left in the air. Karasuma uttered a choke, collapsing on the ground.

'He's a poison assassin,' Tokaku clenched her fist, of all the assasins out there, it had to be a poison assassin.

"A poison assassin, quick and effective," Koro Sensei gulped, "That explains part of how our adversary go their hands on that virus, it isn't a virus at all actually, it was a poison! You must have made it. That must be why neither Tokaku or Haru are infected, only fourteen students were poisoned making that less than half. If half the drinks were poisoned, which I'm assuming they were, then that means one of them is infected, but they both have high resistances to things like drugs and poisons, protecting them."

"How do you know that?" Tokaku growled, choking only slightly. Haru was at her side now, hand on her shoulder worriedly, but with the same expression of confusion staring right back at Koro Sensei.

"I overheard what Tokaku said about the poison testing she went through and Haru, given your background, it was clear." Tokaku growled, but said nothing.

"Ah, two assassins, I see," the strange man nodded, "but you are correct, I am also the assassin that made that little 'virus' for your friends down there. What I shot your teacher with was a anesthetic gas powerful enough to take down a grown elephant." He grinned, sneering, pride clear in his eyes.

"Well, seeing as you're here, I suppose the deal is off," the assassin shrugged, "Guess I'll call the boss." The man turned, but the students were faster. He had only taken a step by the time a group of five students wielding furniture ranging from chairs to lamps they found decorating the room stood between the man and the stairs, blocking the assassin's only other exit was the rest of the class. The man seemed shocked.

"Whenever you come into contact with an enemy, block all their escape routes and prevent them from calling for backup," Karasuma recited, standing shakily, "I issued those orders before we even entered the building. You should have called your boss the second you noticed us." Tokaku rose as well, although, somehow she doubted that he would need help even in his current state. Haru also took a more attack-ready stance and the remaining classmates that stood behind them followed suit.

"I'm surprised you can still speak," the man chuckled with a shrug, "but your team is nothing more than a group of brats, a bagged head, and two teen assassins that I could probably drop at the same time with a well placed spray of anesthetic. I bet the rest will all scurry off faster than a bunch of rats as soon as you're dead." Karasuma grit his teeth and took a weak looking fighting stance as their opponent smirked, drawing up his bandana again so it covered his nose and mouth. The room was still for a tense second, but the assassin made quick work of that. Jumping forward, he pulled another canister from his belt and prepared to spray it at Karasuma, but before he could even aim, Karasuma's knee was in the side of his head. Sent reeling, the assassin collapsed to the floor, although he wasn't disappointed in the least. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Mr. Karasuma land steadily then collapse onto the cool tile floor causing him to smile.

* * *

"Mr. Karasuma!" the class exclaimed, rushing to their teacher's side. Isogai was at his side instantly, already working to help their instructor up and get him to walk, but it was no use.

"It's pointless, the most I can manage is a few steps," Karasuma sighed.

"Given your state and your overall tolerance and training, I'd give you a good thirty to forty-five minutes before you can fight again," Tokaku assessed, taking Karasuma's other shoulder with Isogai on the other side.

"I agree," Koro Sensei confirmed nodding in his take out bag.

"No, Azuma, you have to lead the group," Karasuma said, pushing Tokaku off of him, "You're the last remaining instructor." Tokaku looked at him incredulously.

"You can still issue orders," Tokaku attempted weakly.

"I can, but I can't lead the group," Karasuma replied, "I can't be up front guiding everyone."

"I do not think this is the best-" Tokaku tried, but this time Koro Sensei cut her off.

"Azuma, you are our last remaining assassin, you've done this before," Koro Sensei reminded, "the only difference is that you have more allies, friends who can help you, assets that can cover weak points, you have a team." Tokaku stared disbelieving at the two teachers, were they seriously telling her to do this. Neither said anything, just watching what she would do, but their message was clear. Tokaku sighed, shaking her head.

"You're all idiots," she mumbled, but turned anyway, "Come on, we're running out of time. Karma, keep that close." Everyone looked to Karma who seemed just as surprised as the rest of the group, but Tokaku was already starting up the stairwell to the fourth floor.

' _Please let the rest of this mission go well_ ,' Haru silently begged, ' _We already lost our teachers, I don't want to think about what might happen to Tokaku..._ '

* * *

The fourth floor's lay out was far from the third's. It was a single hallway that wrapped around a bunch of rooms, probably guests rooms, until you hit a stairwell at the end. The entire left side was a window in place of a wall overlooking the island and the right was door on door on door on door with an occasional painting in between. There was one small lounge about half way through the floor, but it only sat about four people. Tokaku moved quickly, seeing as they just faced one opponent they may not have another on this floor.

Tokaku led the group cautiously through the hall, making sure that they always stayed a few steps behind her. Everything seemed fine until they reached the sitting area. Tokaku could smell the blood on the man before they even reached him, stopping the class before he could see them. Tokaku left them out of sight and continued to round the upcoming corner, but when she snuck a look beyond the turn she spotted their next opponent. He was leaning up against the glass wall in black pants and vest with a weird patterned coat on his shoulders, it looked like something out of a cheesy gang movie. He just stood there silently, not even looking up, but Tokaku could see him watching the turn out of the corner of his eye. Tokaku slowly withdrew one of her throwing knives and paused before attacking. Jumping out of the corner to get a better aim, she threw the knife, but he, being a professional as well, dodged just in time. The students instantly rushed to Tokaku ready to fight, but the man just shrugged.

"Well, this was disappointing," he said, "Not a single one of you has a confident stride, do you not? I was told you have a teacher, chaperone, but it looks like he was taken out by Smog's gas, was he not?" The assassin let the question hang, but unfortunately, he had just provided one of Class E's most devilish students a game.

"What's with the old fashion 'nots' when you speak?" Karma asked brightly causing the entire class's jaws to drop.

' _Yes, thank you Karma! Go ahead and provoke an assassin! What's next a blood thirsty, rabid bear?_ '

"I was told that you sound like a samurai when you add 'not' to your speech," the assassin shrugged, "so I decided to try it. I think it sounds cool, do you not? But, if that's wrong, I do not care, do I not? I'll just kill those that think I sound silly, will I not?" The assassin flexed his hands.

"Your hands... they're your weapons," Koro Sensei swallowed hard.

"Correct," the man grinned, "All I have to do is twist a target's spine or crack their skull and its over. And I never get caught in a pat down, but it gets boring after a while, does it not? I want to use my hands for new things like hand-to-hand combat, but it's unfortunate that the one I had hoped to fight was taken down by one weaker. I'll just have to call the boss." Tokaku and Karma reacted simultaneously, Karma grabbed a nearby plant and Tokaku drew another throwing knife. Tokaku threw just as Karma swung, both hitting their intended target at the same time, Tokaku's blade piercing the assassin's hand and Karma's baby tree slamming into it, knocking the phone the assassin had opened out of his hand and burying the knife further into him.

"Argh!" the man cried, gripping his wounded appendage.

"Please, is that all you got?" Karma asked challengingly, "Going and calling your buddies right away? Are you afraid to fight a junior high student?" The class just about died right there and then.

"Karma!" Nagisa exclaimed, but Koro Sensei shook his head.

"Watch," was his only explaination, but they listened, he hadn't proven them wrong before.

"Alright," the assassin shrugged off his jacket, "Show me what you've got kid." The room held a tense silence for a good minute, both fighters waiting for their opponent to make the first move. The assassin decided to go, making a direct move towards Karma's weapon and breaking it easily. The assassin smirked, but Karma only shrugged. The next move was also the assassin's. He lunged forward and tried to grab Karma's shirt, but Karma knocked his hand out of the way with a simple block. Unfazed, the assassin then went for his arm, but Karma evaded. The battle continued on like this, the assassin attacked and Karma would either block or dodge as the class watched in awe.

"That's Karasuma's defense technique," Tokaku noted.

"Correct," Koro Sensei said, flashing his orange 'correct answer face', "Karma must have picked it up from watching Mr. Karasuma during sparing seeing as you haven't learned it yet." After a few more rounds of attack and dodge, the assassin stepped back.

"What's the matter? You'll never pass if you don't take offense," he said.

"True, but maybe I'm just buying time for them to slip past," Karma shrugged earning him a glare from the blonde assassin, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. I'll attack you this time, fair and square." The assassin nodded retaking his position. Karma smirked, lunging forward and leaping for a kick to the head that was blocked by a strong forearm. Karma used the arm to push back instead of falling directly in front of the assassin, he landed just out of arm's reach. Not giving the older man time to recover, Karma raced forward and threw a punch straight to the other's face which was also blocked in the same manner, but Karma swung his foot into the assassin's shin causing him to stumble back. As the assassin stood back up though, he turned his back giving Karma the opening he needed. Racing forward again, Karma jumped for a punch to the back of the head, but the assassin whipped out a can of gas and sprayed it right into Karma's face. Karma fell forward, right into the man's hands as the class watched in horror. Tokaku growled and was about to make her move, but Koro Sensei stopped her.

"Wait," he ordered, just loud enough for the class to hear. The assassin raise Karma off the ground by his head with a victorious smirk on his face, but then Karma raised his hand and sprayed his own gas directly into the assassin's mouth. Gagging, the assassin dropped Karma who just stood with the biggest smirk in history as the assassin collapsed to his knees.

"What a coincidence, we were thinking the same thing," Karma laughed, removing the cloth over his mouth, he must have slipped it on just before he jumped, "Hey, Terasaka, I need some duck tape and a few extra pounds to secure this guy."

"Well, you asked for it," Teraska shrugged before he and a few more students jumped on top of the fallen killer. Within the next two minutes, he was bound and against the wall.

"So that's what you meant by 'keep that close', you saw Karma steal it off the poison assassin," Haru realized, connecting the dots. Tokaku nodded, watching Karma dangle a packet of wasabi and a tube of hot mustard in front of the trapped man threatening to shove them up his nose.

"We might have to get Bamba down to knock some sense into this kid," Tokaku rolled her eyes at the scene while Haru chuckled.

"I worry for his future..." Koro Sensei sighed.

* * *

The fifth floor was empty save for a few guests who, like the first pair of guests they saw, wanted nothing to do with them. The sixth floor was a different story. They had to go through a club to get to the other side of a locked door, but them all going through together would be suspicious and it was too earlier for them to claim that they were heading to bed especially seeing as they were in a mostly criminal hideout, most probably didn't go back to their rooms until 6 a.m. unless they were having some... 'late night fun'. So they sent the girls into the club to distract the guard at the door. In the end, they also took Nagisa, Tokaku had no idea how it happened, she just shrugged and said 'whatever'. He ended up going on a date with a random guy while the girls took advantage of a pervert getting a little too personal. Knocking him out, they gave him to the security guard at the door to deal with before sneaking the boys in and heading to the next level. So, when it was all said and done, Nagisa cross dressed for nothing except pictures now forever saved onto Karma and Nakamura's phones, but Tokaku would be lying if she said that she didn't find slight enjoyment in his light torture.

The next level was worse. There were only two guards stationed at the door leading to a theatre that would allow them to cross the floor. It was quicker than going around and the guards were fairly easy. Kimura aggravated them so they chased him, then a waiting Terasaka and Yoshida tackled them and stunned them with the stun guns they brought. Koro Sensei instructed Chiba and Hayami to take the guns off the guards much to Karasuma's disapproval before entering the theatre. Almost two minutes after they enter and were about halfway through the room, someone enters on stage right. Not waiting to see who it is, Tokaku signals for the students to hide. Most dive behind seatbacks while a few go into the rows. The man who walks on is in a white shirt and pants with a black blazer sporting a leopard print collar. He made his way to the middle of the stage before turning to the empty seats. He stood, staring out at them, sucking on his handgun...

"Ah, I see you made it past Grip," he observed, "Hm, sixteen, no eighteen. Probably in their teens, surrounding me... hm." The man stood still for a moment before blasting a light behind him without so much as a glance causing every student to go rigid in fright.

"Just as a fair warning, this room is completely soundproof," he announced, "and this is a real gun. Last chance, surrender and hope that the boss is merciful!" The assassin waited for a reply, but the only response he got was a bullet that nearly nicked his ear. The assassin stood in shock.

' _Damnit, she missed_ ,' Chiba cursed.

' _Ugh! I was aiming for his gun_ ,' Hayami berated, she missed again! The assassin laughed, turning to the light board and putting the lights to full power, blinding the class.

"Well done Chiba for not firing," Koro Sensei applauded, "The enemy doesn't know where you are yet. I'll lead you to him, stay put until an opportunity arises." The assassin search wildly for the source of the voice before finding it right under his nose. Koro Sensei was siting in the front row grinning as always in his little take-out bag.

"Why the fuck are you getting a front row seat! Is this some kind of show to you!" the assassin gaped, firing freely at the teacher.

"Hehehe, it's no use, nothing can penetrate my absolute defense form," Koro Sensei grinned. The assassin clenched his jaw, but stopped firing.

"You don't mind a little friendly competition, do you? My class against a master marksmen, I'll be their eyes of course, but you don't mind a little handicap do you?" Koro Sensei grinned, "Kimura, run five rows to the left! Terasaka and Yoshida, run three rows to the left and right! He's not looking! Now's your chance to move two rows forward Kayano! Karma and Fuwa move eight rows to the right together! Isogai, five rows to the left! Student number 12 (Sugaya) move one row to the right! Numbers 4 and 6 (Kataoka and Ritsu) record the target from between the seats! Ristu deliver the footage to Chiba! Ponytail, move forward to the left row! Motorcycle lover move two rows diagonally to the left! Guy who went to Takebayashi's favorite maid café out of curiosity and was scared he might get addicted to it make some noise to disrupt the enemy!"

"Shut the fuck up! How the fuck did you know I went to that café!" Terasaka shouted, enraged. Shadows dashed every which way, confusing the spikey haired killer thoroughly. At every command, the students moved perfectly, leaping and racing from one place to another without so much as a second's hesitation.

"Now, time to take the shot Chiba," Koro Sensei said calmly, "After I give my next instruction, you are free to shoot at will. Hayami, your job is to support him. The objection is to stop the enemy, not kill, preferably not wound, but stop him. But first, a word of advise to our wonderful marksmen. I can tell you two are disappointed with what happened during the assassination attempt early, causing you to loose faith in your skills, but don't worry. We all support you and are here for you. Besides, if you do happen to make a mistake I'll just shuffle you all around again and pass the guns around so he won't know who's shooting. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, just do what you always do: pull the trigger and shoot. Now... STUDENT ATTENDENCE NUMBER 12 STAND AND FIRE!"

' _Got ya_ ,' the assassin and Chiba thought simultaneously. The marksmen shot the figure that stood directly between the eyes, but as his eyes adjusted he saw what it truly was, a dummy. Chiba sat up and fired, hitting the support for the lighting above the assassin causing it to nearly fall on top of him, hitting him square in the back. While that happened, Hayami shoot the gun right out of his hand.

"Phew, finally," she sighed.

"Alright! Let's tie him up!" Terasaka cheered, rushing forward with the class towards the fallen assassin. Tokaku sighed and slumped against the chair she sat behind. Haru walked up next to her and slid down to meet her.

"You okay?" Haru asked.

"Ya, just a rather eventful night," Tokaku replied with a slight chuckle.

"Ya, I can understand that," Haru laughed, "Man it's hot in here."

"Haru, are you feeling okay?" Tokaku asked worriedly. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a little glassy. Reaching over, Tokaku placed a hand on her partner's forehead, it was hot, too hot.

"Ha-" Tokaku began to exclaim, but Haru clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want to drag the class down because I was a little late to catch the virus," Haru pleaded, "I can make it, I promise. I know that no matter what, you'll get the antidote so I'm not worried." Haru flashed one of her winning smiles and Tokaku could only sigh. She would not let Haru succumb to this thing, she was going to get the antidote no matter what.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, so next chapter will be up soon. I have a few tests to take, but I'm not stopping here! I still got to get to my own arcs, I'm not just adapting existing plots here! Please review and I hope you enjoyed! Well until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: You had to have know this was going to happen :) . Admittedly though, I had thought about poisoning Tokaku, but then that would contradict what I said earlier and if any of you read the manga or watched the anime then you would know why I couldn't do that. Well, as always: Hope you enjoy! And... DON'T OWN SHIT! Wish I did... ugh the dream...

* * *

They finally made it to the final floor. It was completely empty, void of any kind of security.

' _So either the they're stupid or cocky_ ,' Tokaku thought, ' _Great unless they're going to try to ambush us... let's go with stupid_.' She no longer had to lead seeing as Karasuma had regained the majority of his strength by now which was a big relief. Now she could do anything she need to without the thought of 'shit what about them?' nagging in the back of her mind. She stayed by Haru's side, but it took a good majority of her willpower to not stop this entire thing so she could just run in, grab the antidote, and run out so Haru could get better, but she knew that none of the party would take to that. Haru's breaths were becoming more ragged and harsh, her shoulders were slouching too far, and it was almost like her legs were lead weights she had to drag. Tokaku considered supporting her partner, but then the class would know which Haru didn't want and seeing as what they were about to do next required the least amount of movement possible, partially dragging Haru with her would not do them any favors.

They soon came to a solid black door at the end of a hallway. Karasuma opened it silently and had the students sneak in. He signaled to them to use nanba, a walking technique that had to move your arm with the leg of the same side to reduce the noise of your cloths, footsteps, and the like. They continued silently through the room, finding a man at a cluttered desk staring at a flickering computer screen. On it appeared to be security camera footage of the hotel below, the one they were staying at. Each camera had a different angle of the patio where the rest of the class was suffering as Okuda and Takebayashi ran around furiously trying to ease their pain. Everyone instantly tensed.

' _He's watching them suffer!_ ' Tokaku nearly growled and barely resisted the urge to tackle the man right where he sat.

"It itches," he said after a moment. Everyone froze rigid, even Karasuma. The only ones unaffected were Tokaku and Haru who were left confused by their sudden stopping.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see that smile, hear those insults, and it itches," the man says. Tokaku silently slipping out another throwing knife. Directly next to him was a small remote along with a suitcase with a bomb duck taped to it. If she could just hit the remote out of his reach then they could over take him. Pulling her arm back, she prepares to release, but:

"Tonight, I will redeem myself, banish the voices and the visions! Tonight I will be cure!" the man shouted, throwing his hands up and letting loose a rain of remotes all identical to the one next to him. Tokaku froze. The man swiveled around in his chair, a mad grin plastered across his face and scratch marks cut deeply into his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot with craze and bloodlust as he looked over the group.

"The day Lovoro lost his three contacts, we lost one of our own," Karasuma realized aloud, "and a large sum of money placed aside for the ten billion reward went missing too. I wonder what you did with it, Takaoka."

"You all were very bad, daddy has to punish you," he smiled, standing. He took the suitcase in one hand and the remote in the other before turning back to them and motioning for them to follow. Tokaku could hear all nineteen gulps behind her, but she followed, she had to get that antidote.

* * *

They were led out of the room and onto the roof, a helicopter pad lay just beyond them with a single detachable ladder connecting the two platforms. The boss, Takaoka, turned back to them, the smile still etched into his face, taking in the group before him.

"One of you must have been the one who replaced me," he reasoned, no one even dared to nod a confirmation, "Which one of you is it?" No one answered, but Takaoka's face turned dark and dangerous.

"I said, who is it!" he demanded forcefully, practically frothing at the mouth and steaming at the ears. Tokaku stepped forward much to everyone's dismay, especially Haru's.

"I am," she said, her usual monotone cold and sharp, "Tokaku Azuma, last remaining member of the Azuma Clan and professional assassin, graduate of Class Black Year 10."

"Wait! I am her partner, Haru Ichinose, new leader of the Queen Bee Assassin Clan and fellow graduate of Year 10 Class Black," Haru stepped forward. If Tokaku was angered or dismayed by her choice, she didn't show it.

"Class Black? Never heard of it," Takaoka replied, some of the darkness lifting from his face.

"You shouldn't have," Tokaku replied.

"Well Tokaku Azuma, Haru Ichinose, I am going to bring you and Nagisa Shiota to the helicopter pad, refuse and you can say goodbye to your antidote," Takaoka smiled, "Same goes for the rest of you, try to interfere and I will blow it up." The class looked to their three classmates in dismay, but Nagisa just smiled reassuringly. Takaoka made his way to the pad as Nagisa, Haru, and Tokaku followed.

"Wait! Azuma, Haru, Nagisa!" Kayano cried, trying to get to her friends.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kayano," Nagisa said, turning around and giving his friend a small smile, "I promise. Nothing will happen." No one looked reassured, in fact their anger flared, but all three were already on the helicopter pad. Takaoka removed the ladder with a sharp kick causing it to clatter to the level below where the rest of the class stood before turning to the three teens in front of him.

"I am going to explain this to you very clearly," Takaoka said, "Tonight, I will prove to you how wrong you were, you all were to believe that I could be beaten by a runt like you and replaced by these bitches. You three are going to use these knives I have here to try to assassinate me. Fail to do so, will be the end of your life. Don't put your heart into it, that will be the end of your classmates lives, understand?" All three nod causing Takaoka to smirk, tossing three shining knifes to the trio. Each take theirs slowly, only Tokaku held hers ready. Haru took longer than the other two to obtain her knife and when she stood back up, she swayed dangerously, beginning to fall.

"Ichinose!" Tokaku cried, catching Haru and lying her down. He breathing was harsh and her skin was burning.

"Just rest, I promise I'll get the antidote," Tokaku whispered to her girlfriend who nodded mutely. Behind them, Takaoka chuckled which quickly grew to a maniacal cackle. Taokaka threw the suitcase over the side of the helicopter pad causing Tokaku to leap to try to get it, but she fell short at the edge of the pad as the case flew towards the class below them. Takaoka held the remote out and clicked the button causing the case to explode right before everyone's eyes.

"HAHAHA! This just gets better and better! Did you really think that it'd be that easy?" Takaoka cackled, "I want to see the despair in your eyes! The bloodlust, the shame, the misery! Everything you put me through, I will pay back ten-fold! But, I have three antidotes left, kill me and they're yours. Let's see what the great Nagisa Shiota and Tokaku Azuma can do." Tokaku rose slowly, eyes hidden by her hair, a face mirrored by Nagisa. Both students looked up at the same time, both their eyes glowing with pure fury.

"I'm going to kill you!" both growled, leaping towards the muscled, laughing man.

"There it is!" he cheered, "That's more like it!"

"Damn, Azuma is pissed," Karma breathed.

"So's Nagisa," Kayano said worriedly.

"Hey! Nagisa!" Terasaka called out from the ground chucking his stun gun and striking Nagisa right on the back of the neck (he had fallen at the same just before Haru, he like Haru, had refused to rest until their mission was complete) causing Nagisa to freeze refusing to look at him, "I saw that pitful look you gave me when that case blew up! Stop worrying about me! All I need is some rest and a glass of OJ! That guy is a psycho scumbag, but its still murder if you kill him! Are you really going to let your temper get in the way of the ten billion, of your future?" Nagisa was still for a moment before reaching down and sliding the stun gun into a belt loop on his pants, not dropping the knife.

"Koro Sensei, Nagisa isn't using the stun gun," Kayano gulped.

"I'm more worried about Azuma, look," Isogai pointed. Tokaku was masterfully combatting Takaoka. She dodge everything he threw at her with ease and not making a single attempt at offense.

"She's a combat assassin at heart," Koro Sensei watched, concern and apprehension raising in his small black eyes, "Normally, assassins are not specialists in fighting. They're job is to get in, kill the target, and get out without getting caught. You were trained in a similar way with more simple assassination methods, designed for one-strike attacks, quick and simple. She has been groomed since birth to fight and kill. The Azumas were known for their intelligence, natural killing abilities such as silence, calm demeanor, and physical ability that, more than often than not, surpassed average levels of a grown man, but most of all, they were known for their combat assassinations. They were trained to combined all their other skills with martial arts so they would have the top hand in any fight. She can probably square with Mr. Karasuma if she wanted to." The students gaped at their classmate no one knowing what to think.

* * *

Tokaku was getting close, he was slowing down, getting frustrated. All she needed now was an opening, just an one split second and she would win. Takaoka was now taking wide swings and loosing control of his attacks, it was exactly as Tokaku planned it from the moment the antidotes exploded. She was going to kill this man. Takaoka swung another punch, aiming for her face. There. Tokaku dodged easily, kicking him hard in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Rushing forward, Tokaku jumped on the large man, pushing him down to the ground with a loud crash. Pushing his arms down with her knees, she stood over the defeated man, breathing hard. Slowly she raised her knife, looking Takaoka right in his crazed, fear ridden eyes, not even aware of her classmates shouts of protest or Nagisa's lifeless stare.

"Mr. Karasuma, can't you do something," Kayano begged.

"The only thing I could do would be..." Karasuma trailed off. He could feel the weight of the gun in his back pocket, but should he?

"Mr. Karasuma, take your gun out and if it looks like she really is going to plung that knife into his chest, I want you to shoot her, but please, wait," Koro Sensei said solemnly.

"Look!" Isogai shouted.

"You're dead," Tokaku growled, raising her knife higher, but suddenly something rammed into her side sending her toppling off of Takaoka. Growling and thrashing fiercely, not even caring who was on top of her until she felt a warm hand caressing her cheek and hot droplets dripping down onto her neck. Her sight cleared, finding a crying Haru on top of her.

"H-Haru! You have to get off, if you don't th-then... then," Tokaku choked, but Haru silenced her with a shake of her head.

"Please, please don't do this," she begged, bring Tokaku up and enclosing her in a gentle embrace, "You're not throwing yourself away for me, not again." Tokaku was silent, but her shoulders shook from suppressed sobs.

"I'll be fine, we all will," Haru promised, "All you need to do is get those three antidotes, that's it."

"I-Ichinose," Tokaku choked, burying her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Haru rubbed calming circles into Tokaku's back, but she suddenly felt Tokaku attempt to stand. Haru release Tokaku, she looked like nothing had happened save for a slight glaze to her eyes.

"Lie back down," Tokaku ordered, "I don't want you dying on me again." Haru could only stare as Tokaku made her way to a still shocked Nagisa, leaving the stuttering Takaoka to recover.

"Remember that coupe de grace?" Tokaku asked softly. Nagisa looked up suddenly, as if surprised that Tokaku was there, but nodding anyway.

"Good, this is what I want you to do," Tokaku said.

* * *

"Trying to save what remains of your assassination?" Takaoka chuckled while rising, but the rest of what he was going to say was cut off by Nagisa roughly pushing Tokaku away.

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Nagisa cursed furiously, "You just want him to yourself! I'm going to be the one to kill him! Not you, not anybody!" Nagisa suddenly turned and charged towards Takaoka who grinned wicked. Takaoka swiftly kicked Nagisa straight in the chest, hard. Nagisa was sent flying back choking and coughing.

"Oh come on, are you even trying?" Takaoka taunted. Nagisa stood shakily as Takaoka approached and as soon as he was close enough he made a quick swipe upward to his neck with the knife, but Takaoka ducked and slammed the back of his fist into Nagisa's face sending him stumbling. Not giving Nagisa a second to recover Takaoka delivered another strong punch to the face followed by an elbow to the chest and a knee to the gut that ended with the young teen crumpling to his knees in a choking, bruised, and bleeding heap.

"Azuma! Help him!" Karasuma shouted, but Tokaku just stood there dumbly watching with a look of horror on her face.

"Don't die on me yet," Takaoka smirked, "We're just getting started. I suppose its about time I used this though." Takaoka picked up Tokaku's fallen knife and faced a standing Nagisa with a smile.

"I'll chop off your arms and legs and stuff you like a deer so I can carry you with me at all times as a little trophy for all my trouble!" Takaoka laughed crazily.

"Mr. Karasuma shoot! He's going to kill Nagisa!" Kayano begged.

"No, wait," Terasaka sputtered, "Nagisa knows what he's doing and I think Azuma does too."

"What are you talking about?" Karasuma asked.

"You weren't paying attention, but I saw Nagisa and Azuma talking with Lovoro the other day," Terasaka explained, "He showed them something, I don't know how it works, but I think they're going to do it, together."

* * *

' _Everything's in place_ ,' Tokaku approved, sneaking forward, ' _My turn while Takaoka's full attention is on Nagisa_.' She couldn't help but smirk. Nagisa stood calmly, smiling the same smile he had the first time he 'assassinated' Takaoka and walked up to him just like he would walk to school. Takaoka froze, memories flooding his head along with fear mingled with confusion and desperation. His eyes flickering from Nagisa's knife to his smile and back again. By now, Nagisa made it to just within arm's reach of Takaoka and the second his opponent's eyes flicked back to the knife, he dropped it, raised his hands and clapped as loud as he could. Takaoka froze, his head exploding at the sudden sound. Tokaku had made it to her position, just behind Nagisa. She swiftly withdrew the stun gun from Nagisa's belt and jammed it into Takaoka's chest, electrocuting the crazed man.

"GAWH!" Takaoka cried, falling to his feet, eyes blank staring straight at Tokaku and Nagisa. Tokaku raised the stun gun again so it rested just under his chin before looking him straight in the eye, same as Nagisa. Takaoka began to panic.

' _No, no, no, no, no! Don't finish me off like that! NO! Don't!_ ' Takaoka's eyes went wild. Both Nagisa and Tokaku smiled, the same look on both their faces, it was almost like a mirror image.

"Mr. Takaoka," Nagisa said calmly, "Thank you." With that, Tokaku stunned the terrified man, knocking him out. He slumped the side, landing on the hard ground with a dead thud, the antidotes rolling out of his pocket. Tokaku instantly grabbed them, turning to where Haru had been laying, but she wasn't there. Her heart leapt into her throat, but her panic lasted only a second when a familiar body lay on the back of hers.

"Don't Tokaku," Haru whispered, "We'll figure it out." Tokaku shoulders began to shake again, but she obediently albeit mutely handed the antidotes over to Nagisa who took them gratefully. Haru passed to the front of Tokaku as Nagisa headed back to the class, all of them too busy celebrating to notice the couple. Tokaku wouldn't look Haru in the eye, but Haru pushed her chin up to at least get a good look at her face.

"You did so well Tokaku," Haru smiled, pulling the bluenette into a warm embrace.

"B-but the antidote," Tokaku mumbled.

"We'll be fine, I know it," Haru replied, pulling the other girl closer.

"Azuma! Haru! We hooked the ladder back up! You can climb down now!" Isogai yelled up motioning for them to come down. Tokaku nodded down to him before turning to Haru once more and picking her up like a groom would their bride.

"Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed, but Tokaku didn't have time to respond because by the time Haru made her exclamation she had jumped off the side of the helicopter pad.

"Holy shit!" Isogai shouted.

"AHHHH! AZUMA!" Koro Sensei screamed his tiny eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates, but there was no reason to be worried. Tokaku landed in a perfect crouch, laying Haru down gently.

"What was that for Azuma!" Kayano exclaimed running up behind the pair.

"Haru's sick, she couldn't make it down herself and I wasn't about to attempt a ladder while carrying her," Tokaku replied stoically.

"I could have made it," Haru protested, but her color and breathing said otherwise.

"Ichinose-," Tokaku scolded, but she was cut off before she could continue.

"AZUMA! I have no idea what you were thinking but if I ever catching you doing anything like that again I will give you the Karma treatment for a whole month!" Koro Sensei exploded as Karasuma reached them with the rest of the class following close behind.

"That's enough, stop screaming you tentacles off, we need more antidotes," Tokaku snapped.

"I called a helicopter to help us off this place," Karasuma cut in, "I was going to try to pull a few strings to get some scientists on these things to try and reproduce them unless you have a different plan."

"You brats won't be needing any plans, you won't be needing those antidotes at all actually," someone sneered from behind. The class whipped around, standing at the door inside were the three assassins from before. Tokaku's eyes narrowed dangerously and she tensed to leap at the new opponents

"We've already beaten your boss. You don't have a reason to fight us anymore," Isogai informed the assassins.

"Oh come on Isagai," Karma smiled, "I'm in for round two besides, I think Azuma wants to get in a few hits of her own."

"Whatever," Gastro shrugged.

"You never quit do you! You guys are so- wait what?" Kimura paused, confused. Gastro rolled his eyes.

"Avenging our boss isn't in our contract, besides, weren't you listening to us? I said you don't need the antidotes," Gastro popped his gun out of his mouth.

"This is what I poisoned you with, "Smog (the poison assassin) said twirling a small glass bottle on his finger, "It's basically just vamped up food poisoning. It'll wreak havoc in the body for a another three hours or so, but after that, it'll lose its potency and be rendered harmless. This is the virus the boss wanted me to use on you." He pulled a vile filled with clear, bubbling liquid out of his pocket and held it so all the students could see.

"We talked it over beforehand, did we not?" Grip (the weaponless assassin) explained, "The boss had told us the time frame you were given so there was no real reason to use the actual virus. As long as you thought they were dying the plan would work."

"I carry around a variety of poisons with me at all times," Smog continued, "and I just happened to have this on hand. It got the job done, quite effectively I must say."

"But that means you disregarded Takaoka's orders even though you were under contract and he was paying you, won't that hurt your... reputation?" Fuwa asked.

"Not all professional assassins are only in it for the money," Grip informed.

"We simply weighed the pros and cons: kill a bunch of junior high students or have a small smudge on the ole resume?" Gastro shrugged, but grinned devilishly.

"Give these pills to whoever's infected and make sure they get plenty of sleep," Smog advised tossing a small bottle of white pills to Tokaku, "I get letters all the time from people I've poisoned telling me how much better they feel after I poisoned them compared to how they felt before."

' _Talk about excellent aftercare..._ ' Nagisa chuckled to himself.

"We can't trust you until we're certain the other students are completely recovered so we'll have to keep you in custody. There are also a few questions we have waiting for you once you get to the containment facility," Karasuma informed them.

"Alright, but I my next job's in a week," Gastro said watching as the helicopter landed above them.

* * *

Karasuma, his subordinates and a handful of government officials went about arresting the privately hired guards while the students, Irina, and Koro Sensei watched and assisted Tokaku with Haru and Nagisa with Terasaka. Well, they helped as much as they could and it was really only Terasaka they could get close to. None of them wanted to intrude on the couple and after what they had just witnessed from Tokaku none of them were too keen on finding out what would happen if they did. Terasaka on the other hand was a handful, actually he was multiple handfuls of smooth sand that would not cooperate no matter what anyone did or said.

"Stop it! I'm fine! Hey! Hey! Hey! Get your hands off me!" Teraska barked thrashing about like a fish out of water, "I took those stupid pills now get off!"

"I don't understand why you're being such a baby about this," Kayano crossed her arms with a sigh.

"We're just trying to make sure you're okay," Isogai rubbed his cheek, he had been accidently backhanded by a certain flailing, thick-headed fish.

"I said I'm fine," Terasaka frowned, "I don't need all of you doting over me. Go see if pinkie pie needs help or something."

"I'm not getting in the middle of that," Nagisa chuckled, "I think they need some time alone."

"What the hell was going on up there? It looked like Haru was... crying and Azuma was..." Fuwa rolled a strand of hair between two fingers in confusion and thought.

"Ya, did you catch anything Nagisa?" Kimura inquired curiously.

"Well... Haru was crying and I think Azuma was too," Nagisa thought back, "I couldn't make out what they were saying though."

"Given their background, I'm going to say it had to do with something that happened in their past," Koro Sensei reasoned.

"Speaking of their background... what's Class Black?" Kayano asked.

"Something I hope none of you are forced to go through," Koro Sensei said gravely, "It's a horrific test, a way to assess the heir to a certain assassin clan."

"Both Azuma and Haru said they graduated the same year," Fuwa realized, "Do you think they met each other there?"

"I don't know," Koro Sensei replied.

* * *

"I got a water bottle from one of the agents," Tokaku said kneeling next to Haru and cradling her head on her thigh, "Just open okay?" Haru nodded and opened her mouth. Tokaku gave her some water and administered the pill. Haru swallowed coughing from her position.

"There," Tokaku smiled.

"Thank you," Haru smiled. Tokaku's smile grew and she felt her heart flutter at Haru's innocent smile.

"Tokaku?" Haru asked, her smile faltering and morphing in a look of nervousness.

"Hm?"

"Would you have really killed that man?" Haru asked.

"I... I don't know," Tokaku replied, "Probably... I wasn't thinking straight, looking back its more of a blur than actual memories."

"Tokaku," Haru said sternly despite her weaken state, "I want you to promise me you'll never do anything like that again. Not for me, ever."

"Haru-"

"Promise me."

Tokaku sighed, closing her eyes, but Haru couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or guilt. Nodding slowly, Tokaku opened her eyes and looked Haru straight in the eyes.

"I promise," Tokaku swore. Haru stared at her incredulously before her face broke into a broad grin, tears lining her eyes. Haru flung her arms around Tokaku's neck and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," Haru murmured, face pressed firmly into the crook of Tokaku's neck, "Thank you." Tokaku smiled softly and gently returned the embrace.

* * *

"Hey! Mr. Not, you don't want a grudge match?" Karma smirked, "I still got another nine packets of wasabi and another seven hot mustards."

"I do want to kill you for what you did," Grip replied calmly, "But I have yet to kill someone over a grudge, have I not? I'll wait for the day someone asks me to kill you. So grow up and become someone others want dead, will you not?" Grip pat Karma on the head as he boarded the chopper.

"Like those two over there," Smog chuckled, jutting his thumb towards Haru and Tokaku, "I've gotten one or two requests for them already."

"You heard him kids! If you want us to assassinate you, become somebody! Then I'll give you an opportunity to taste a real assassin's main course!" Gastro shouted, firing bullets into the night sky as they lifted off. None of the students heard Smog's last statement and even if they did, it was quickly put out of their minds with the combination of their victory and Gastro's exclamations, but Koro Sensei heard...

* * *

The next night the students all awoke with everyone healthy and rested and a new... development. Karasuma stayed up all night and day with a construction team to complete a new assassination plan for Koro Sensei: a giant box of concrete with a layer of water, Anti-Sensei BBs, and iron plates inside with Koro Sensei in the middle of it all. Nagisa sat on a rock overlooking the project along with Fuwa, Kayano, Kimura, Hara, and Mimura.

"Do you think its going to work?" Mimura asked.

"With all the work Mr. Karasuma's putting into it, you'd think he'd have a shot, but realistically, not a chance," Kimura replied.

"He hasn't slept or taken a single break yet he looks like it hasn't even fazed him," Fuwa observed.

"Hey, do you think we'll be superhumans like him in a decade or so?" Mimura joked.

"Who says it'll take a decade, look at Azuma," Kimura replied.

"I know Haru says that she's really nice, but sometimes, she's just as scary as Mr. Karasuma," Kayano said.

"Ya, like last night. I thought she was actually going to kill Takaoka," Kimura agreed.

"She's an assassin, what did you expect?" Mimura shrugged, "Speaking of last night though, you guys have to tell us the story."

"I second that notion," Hinano smiled approaching the group, behind her was a large gaggle of the remaining classmates.

"Well-" Nagisa chuckled, but he was cut off by an earsplitting explosion. All the students whipped around to find Karasuma's endeavors blown to smithereens. The top of the concrete container was blown off and partially blackened, most of it now sinking in the surrounding water.

"It exploded!"

"Did they get him!"

Karasuma turned to his shouting students above, but the second he saw them his face fell in defeat.

"My apologies for all the trouble I put you through. But you fought well against your opponents and the virus, I am so proud of all of you," Koro Sensei smiled, back to his normal form and standing right behind the class.

"Good evening Koro Sensei," Nagisa greeted.

"You just aren't the same without your tentacles," Kayano smiled.

"Yes, good evening," Koro Sensei replied, "Now, let's enjoy the rest of our holiday."

"Holiday?" Tokaku said, back to her usual monotone, arriving with Haru beside her, "It's night, we spent the day sleeping."

"And we leave tomorrow," Nakamura added.

"Hahaha! Night time is perfect," Koro Sensei grinned devilishly, "I have a special event planned as a thank you for the assassination yesterday." Koro Sensei flew off to his room and returned a second later in a new outfit and a bright sign. It read: **Summer Holiday Special Event ENJOY IT!** **_Slimy Assassination Courage Test!_** "

"Assassination... courage test...?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I am soooo sorry about how long it took me to update this. It (like another chapter of mine for a different story) were sitting half finished on my Doc Manager and I got busy, like really busy. Anyway, I finished it and now it's here for all! Review and see you soon with more TokakuxHaru action and Koro Sensei/Assassination Classroom quirkiness!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So I really couldn't help myself with this one and I couldn't help but play around with the couplings a bit... okay only one because I agree with most of them, but it was still fun. Anyway, this is a more joking chapter than anything else, but as always: hope you enjoy and (once again) I don't own shit unfortunately...

* * *

"Assassination... courage test...?"

* * *

Koro Sensei led them all to a sea cave with the instructions being: Go down this cave in the pairs I choose for you, there's an exit 1,000 feet in. Wait about five to ten minutes between each group. The first group is Nagisa and Kayano.

Said sea cave was exactly what you'd expect: damp, dark, and creepy. The sound of dripping water echoed eerily off the walls and their footsteps seemed to disturb the uneasy peace of the cave with every footfall.

"Of all places, it had to be a dank, dark cave," Kayano whimpered, trembling from head to toe.

"I have to admit this isn't the most pleasant place, but I suppose it is a courage test," Nagisa replied, "I'm just happy there don't seem to be any sudden surprises like jump scares. Then I'd be in trouble, but then again, knowing Koro Sensei, I'd say its more a false hope than any real faith."

 _Plnk plnk plnk plnk_

"What is that?" Nagisa froze.

"It sounds like an... Okinawan sanshin!?" Kayano exclaimed.

 _WOOSH!_

"EEK! A GHOST!" Kayano exclaimed as Nagisa stumbled back with a small yelp.

" _Welcome to the bloody cave of tragedy! Whoooooo!_ " Koro Sensei ghost announced, " _A place where the nobles of Ryukyu died horrible deaths! Whoooo!_ "

"Seriously?" Kayano asked uncertainty.

"He's probably just making it up as he goes," Nagisa shrugged.

" _You must stay together at all times unless you want wandering souls to curse you from now till the end of eternity! Whooooo!_ " Koro Sensei warned before disappearing with another WOOSH. A shiver racked both Nagisa and Kayano as the wind from Koro Sensei's silent escape ran through them, effectively chilling them to the bone and raising goosebumps.

"Th-this is scarier than I thought it would be," Kayano chuckled nervously not so subtly pushing Nagisa further in.

" _Welcome to the bloody cave of tragedy! Whoooooo!"_ Koro Sensei ghost announced behind the pair.

' _He's telling them the exact same story..._ ' Nagisa shook his head letting Kayano push him along.

* * *

The next group behind Nagisa and Kayano was Sugino and Kanzaki. They had reached the second station without a care, both were too preoccupied with... other things.

' _This is my chance! If I make a good impression on Kanzaki here then maybe I'll have a chance!_ ' Sugino blushed. Of course he was paired with the girl he had a crush on since the sixth grade, why wouldn't he be? Just his luck though because he had know idea what to do...

' _This is pretty cool. Sugino seems to be thinking about something, I wonder what it is?_ ' Kanzaki chuckled at Sugino, so obviously lost in thought that he wasn't even aware that he was about to walk into a rock.

"Um, Sugino?" nothing "Sugino?" still nothing "Sugi-"

"Oow!" Sugino yelped as he walked head first into a sharp rock.

"Are you okay!" Kanzaki checked worriedly.

"Ya, I'm good," Sugino blushed.

' _Nice going you idiot_ ' Sugino berated, but he was quickly pulled out of his self-scolding by a light, slightly muffled giggle. Sugino turned to see Kanzaki trying to hide a small chuckle behind her hands and when she realized she was caught, she couldn't help but let it grow to a merry laugh. Sugino instantly smiled and soon joined in, but their moment was cut short by low rumble.

"What's that?" Kanzaki looked about apprehensively.

 _WOOSH!_

Kanzaki jumped back in surprise as Sugino (very unflatteringly) fell over, scrambling back to were Kanzaki stood.

" _Among those who escaped the terrible iron hand of the Ryukyu law was a married couple but they were quickly pursued, and so committed suicide together. Whooo!_ " Koro Sensei creepily explained, " _They're last minutes were spent huddled together on this bench. Whooooo!_ " A light erupted, illuminating a darkened corner of the cave revealing a decorative pink and gold bench covered in hearts.

' _What... is that?_ ' Sugino stared incredulously.

" _This is a traditional Ryukyu couples bench- Whooo!"_ Koro Sensei explained as if reading Sugino's mind, _"You two must sit here for one minute for the cursed door to open. Whooo!_ "

' _WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TRADITION IS THIS!_ ' Sugino cracked...

* * *

Somewhere farther down the trail: Okano and Maehara were... getting in some well earned target practice...

*foosh*

"What's this?" Maehara asked shining the flashlight at the string that suddenly dropped in front of him. Daggling from a piece of yarn was a pocky with a little notecard attached with a small picture of two people about to kiss while eating the two ends of said pocky.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KORO SENSEI!" *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"GET YOUR YELLOW, PERVERTED OCTOPUS ASS BACK HERE!" *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"AIYEEE!" *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Karma asked, but Nakamura only shrugged. They had been one of the firsts to enter, but so far, it was far from scary. Neither were anywhere near impressed by Koro Sensei's little 'ghost show', but they would be lying if they were to say that they weren't expecting this.

"Hey, what did you think of Azuma's and Nagisa's little show yesterday?" Nakamura asked curiously. Karma paused, but it didn't take too long for him to think of his answer.

"Honestly, I was kind of shocked," Karma replied.

"Ya..." Nakamura nodded, "I was caught off guard by Azuma and how... merciless she was, but Nagisa, he... I don't know how to put it."

"He scares me..."

"What?"

"He scares me," Karma repeated seriously, "He doesn't put you on guard, he just... he doesn't act any different from any of us, he just flies under the radar. It's scary how he doesn't appear any different from a typical student and yet, he's powerful, too powerful. Azuma has the same air about her. If you ever seen her outside of school, alone? Without Haru, she just seems like a regular high school student."

"You're right, I don't understand," Nakamura agreed, "She so cold and stern, even around Haru. I don't get why she's so protective of her though, I wonder how they met..."

"I've researched Class Black, the class both of them said they graduated from, but I couldn't find anything," Karma informed.

"If you find anything, tell me," Nakamura said, "but first, can we focus the mystery right in front of us?" Before the both of them was a Twister mat with a stereo playing whatever the newest pop hit is...

* * *

"This is so stupid," Tokaku groaned. She and Haru were the last group to enter. They had heard the gunshots, the screams, the cries, but none of them seemed to be out of fear. Judging by some of the shouts, the octopus was trying to set them up with whoever he thought was their 'match' and Tokaku was not pleased.

"Oh come on Tokaku," Haru smiled tugging her hand lightly. Tokaku shot Haru a rather unimpressed look, but her girlfriend only giggled in response. Tokaku let Haru lead her inside. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the dark of the cave, but she couldn't help but feel on edge. This reminded her too much of the library when Kouku tried her hand at assassinating Haru. Tokaku couldn't sit back or lay down without pain for a week after that encounter and she didn't feel like getting blasted by another bomb. Tokaku could smell the water, some kind of animal, and the signature scent of the octopus hanging dense in the air. Of course, Haru couldn't smell any of this, but all the more reason to note it. Ahead she heard heavy panting and some rustling. Immediately stopping, Tokaku pulled Haru close to her and pushing them into a small corner.

"Tokaku?" Haru asked, her voice confused and slightly nervous.

"Stay here," Tokaku ordered stepping out and beginning to inch her way down the wall, drawing her gun. Evening her breathing and quieting her steps, she neared her target. Ahead there was a dim lantern and beside it sat the octopus panting furiously and fanning himself with what looked to be an uchiwa. Tokaku sighed and lowered her gun, turning to nod to Haru that the coast was clear, but she found the pinkette standing right behind her and looking more than relieved.

"Ichinose!" Tokaku scolded, "I thought I told you to stay back there!"

"You did, but I wasn't going to allow you to walk into potential danger alone!" Haru fired back, a bit taken back by Tokaku's sudden outburst.

"And you thought that that was a good idea because?" Tokaku challenged.

"Because I could have helped you," Haru replied, "I'm not helpless you know!"

"I know that but there are a lot more people looking for the Queen Bee in comparison to an Azuma," Tokaku nearly growled.

"So! That wouldn't keep anyone from killing you!" Haru snapped.

"Who the hell gives a damn!" Tokaku exclaimed, but the second she heard her words she wished she could take them back. Haru looked at her with utter disbelief and hurt.

"Tokaku, I-"

"Haru, I'm-"

"Now, now you two," Koro Sensei cut in, "That's quite enough." Haru just watched Tokaku as, for the first time in forever, her eyes fell to the floor in utter shame.

"I'll be back," Tokaku mumbled, starting on her way back through the cave.

"Tokaku wait," Haru cried, trying to follow her.

"No, Ichinose," Tokaku replied sternly before softly adding, "I'm sorry." Haru and Koro Sensei watched as Tokaku left, neither able to completely comprehend what had just conspired.

* * *

Koro Sensei and Haru emerged from the to find the rest of the class waiting for them.

"Hey Haru!" Kayano waved happily, she was standing to the side with Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, and Kanzaki, "Where's Azuma?" Haru instantly looked away and sniffled. Kayano's smile instantly fell as she and the others gathered to comfort their friend.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Made up the next two minutes, but in the end it wasn't Haru who broke the chain.

"Listen here class," Koro Sensei announced, "We need to get this young couple back together. (the entire class nodded, listening attentively) And I think I have the perfect idea." Koro Sensei smiled, but the class shrunk back, not even wanting to think about possibilities.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I did need some plot, right? Besides, Tokaku would never agree to setting Professor Bitch and Karasuma up right off the bat and I wanted to give Tokaku and Haru a little bit of a hard time. I have kept them as the perfect couple (by perfect I mean with no problems other than making sure they survive the night of course) and that's just not realistic. Granted this is not the most relatable thing I could have done (not saying that you can't relate just saying there were a plethora of other ways I could have gone) but I thought it kind of went with them. During the entirety of the anime Tokaku risks her neck for Haru, a girl that she had met only a few hours ago if you start from episode 1, day in and day out so I thought it would be understandable if she didn't think much of her life which, in turn, complements Haru because she strives to live. If you do not like this arc/ idea then (when its published) go to the end of the next chapter and if its not done by then, then wait for the next next chapter and go to the end of that. I'm not expecting this to take long and most of 'my' 'arcs' take up about a chapter so this shouldn't be too different. Also after this its time for the bitch to actually try at something besides pleasing Lovoro and obviously if that happens then we need an oblivious Karasuma! **Oh and please tell me if you want to see more Akuma no Riddle (Riddle Story of the Devil) characters! I've been thinking about it, but haven't decided yet so your help is greatly appreciated!** Until we meet again!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Alright, first up: apology. Sorry about not updating recently, finals, midterms, semester finals or whatever y'all call them are a real pain in the ass and seriously hinder my time especially for writing. Oh and school in general is shit but hey, what can you do? Second is **in response to a guest question on chapter 4** : how did they not not question Haru's scars in the swimsuit scene? Sorry if that wasn't clear (actually I completely forgot to mention...) about Haru's swimsuit. Honestly, I thought about it before realizing her scars don't go far past her... joints where people's leg connect to their pelvis... area-ish? Bad description, anyway she's wearing boardshorts when in a swimsuit. Which actually fits with the Assassination Classroom canon uniform because the girls' required swimsuit for school has boardshorts so it's guaranteed that no one would question Haru's choice in swimwear seeing as its uniform. Finally, as always, I don't own shit, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

At first it was easy, but isn't it always in the beginning. Her job: kill the target. Simple, basic, elementary even. But then, the target had to be her and she had to be her roommate. She had to bubbly, kind, friendly, inclusive, determined, and kind of... cute. Then she had to go a step farther and be- just be... argh! Tokaku had no idea why she decided to protect Haru, she really didn't know, but there was no question in her mind that it was one: by _her_ own choice, and two: that it was the _best_ decision she had ever made.

She and Haru had been living pleasantly since Class Black. They managed to buy a decent apartment in a nice suburb on the outer edge of town and began setting up their lives. Tokaku had gotten a job at a quaint, but successful restaurant near where they lived and in her spare time did photography. Haru had suggested it actually. She had said that Tokaku would have a good edge as a photographer or documentarist since she could reach and go places that others couldn't because of her assassination training. Tokaku had dismissed it initially, but eventually caved. Now the pictures she captured she gave to Haru. Tokaku had no idea what she was doing with them, but she didn't mind. Meanwhile, Haru was still going to school. Well, she was 'going'. She was accepted into an online college and was working towards her teaching degree. She had thought about getting a psych degree, but that idea was abandoned. Haru also worked part time at the local day care although Tokaku thought of it more as volunteering because the pay was kind of sad. ...okay it was really sad, but Haru was happy so she didn't mind.

Life had been good, assassination plots, death, and everything else had been mostly forgotten and they were moving on, together. Then the octopus dropped in and their peaceful lives had been turned upside down. The only reason Tokaku took the job was because it paid better than her current one and Haru was really excited about the concept. Now she was stuck in this mess: Hanabusa aiming a gun at her head with Haru in the arms of Nio, ready to snap her neck at a moment's notice. Tokaku was really wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Oh and where's the octopus you might ask, well, you can say he's a little tied up at the moment. Defiantly one of the worst ways to end a day.

* * *

Tokaku didn't know where her confession came from, honest, and the fact that she was starting to realize how little she truly knew was pissing her off, but that didn't really matter at the moment. She had no idea where she was, what time it was, or even if she was cold or hot. All she felt was numb although if Tokaku could keep a steady, logical train of thought she would groan at the realization that that numbness would soon grow to a pounding headache. Surrounding her were trees upon rocks upon dirt upon trees and some more trees as she wandered aimlessly through the deserted part of the island, but none of that mattered. The temperature didn't matter, the time didn't matter, it didn't even matter where she was. The only thing that held any significance were her thoughts. Thoughts of Haru and her stupid actions.

 _'What have I done...'_

* * *

 _'What have I done?'_

That single question was the center of Haru's focus and grief like the eye of her hurricane of thoughts and emotions. The rest of the class was off trying to figure out the best way to first find Tokaku and second, win her back, but Haru knew it was pointless. Granted Koro Sensei could find Tokaku in under a minute, but that wasn't what they were trying to accomplish. The class wanted to make it meaningful and sentimental as to help the second stage of their plan (which had yet to be formulated), but Haru knew that if Tokaku didn't want to be found then no person would find her.

 _'You should have known!'_

Haru whimpered at the accusation, but she knew it to be true. She should have known. She should have noticed. Why would anyone want to protect her from eleven assassins without some lack of interest in self preservation. Admittedly Haru just didn't want to see it. At first she amounted it to Tokaku just being annoyed with her lack of control and being thrust into a situation were all she was given were orders. The more Haru got to know her though, she began to think that Tokaku was just one of those people that couldn't do something that they didn't believe in or just had no desire to do. Then, as they were nearing the end of Class Black, Haru began to think about her Queen Bee power and dreaded the thoughts that came with it. She knows now though, Tokaku cared. She cared about Haru even though they had just met because she saw something in her that no one else really did, but Haru also now knows that she isn't worthy of Tokaku's care. Not worthy of someone truly seeing her and her alone because she was so taken by that fact that she ignored the obvious and refused to see it until it was thrown right back in her face.

 _'You're terrible'_

"Haru?"

Haru jumped at the suddenness even though the voice was soft and caring. Looking up from her new found place on the ground, she found a slightly panicked and surprised Kayano. She had changed into a pair of dark color shorts with leggings underneath complete with a t-shirt and jacket. She seemed far from tired, a stark comparison to Haru and her current state.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Kayano rushed to her side, helping Haru back up.

"Ya I'm fine, just a little startled," Haru smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Kayano said softly as if Haru was a wounded animal she didn't want to scare.

"I'm fine, just..." Haru sighed, she couldn't get the words out. Swallowing hard when she felt the all too familiar sting in her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" Kayano asked. Haru shook her head, not trusting her voice to convey really anything at the moment.

"Come here," Kayano sighed, pulling Haru close for a warm embrace. Haru couldn't help it any long, burying her head into Kayano's shoulder she cried.

"It's all my fault"

* * *

Nagisa sighed. This was bad. Really, really bad.

Koro Sensei had taken the class a bit of a ways away from the cave to a large patch of level dirt lined by trees, foliage, and rock outcrops. He instructed them to circle up with him in the center. It was like they were the audience and he was the master of ceremonies for some weird circus. Nagisa didn't know when Prof. Bitch and Mr. Karasuma arrived but they were there. He didn't realize Haru was gone until Kayano pointed it out. He was just lost in his head, thinking hard about Haru and Tokaku.

 _'What could have happened?'_

Nagisa had to admit that he was fairly skilled at reading people, he had to be or home would be a war zone. When Haru and Tokaku first arrived all Nagisa could see was pain. With Haru, it was obvious. Some smiles and bright eyes were just that, pure joy and happiness and Haru had that, but it was also too much. She was too bubbly when certain topics were broached, too smiley when she met someone knew, too bright whenever Tokaku stepped out for a minute. All this, Nagisa saw, his problem? Why? It was clear a good portion of the joy was natural, just her personality, but the other part was a mask. What did it hide? Why was it there? Did Tokaku fit in somewhere and if so why? How?

Tokaku hid everything well, as to be expected of an assassin and someone with her personality. It took weeks before Nagisa noticed anything which was a bit off putting, but he never really dwelled on it like Karma seems to. Nagisa saw it whenever Haru got hurt even if it was a simple trip on a shoelace, made a not so brilliant decision, or was too trusting. There was a small crack whenever it came to Haru actually. A sad smile here and there, small gestures of care and love. That's what Nagisa found and now that's pretty much all he had to go off of. Never mind the how, who, what, where, why-s, he just need to figure this out. They were his friends after all.

Koro Sensei suggested that he go grab Azuma, put Haru in a life or death situation, and leave Azuma to save her. That received a resounding no with a few bullets as bonus. Prof. Bitch said to knock them out, stripe them, and lock them in a room together to solve their differences. That also received a resounding no with a glare from Mr. Karasuma free of charge. A few students threw around some more ideas, but all of them got shot down as well. Finally, they were about ready to throw in the towel.

"This is hopeless," Sugino sighed, "We don't know Azuma well enough to do this effectively."

"I agree," Kayano nodded.

"I still say we should ask Kayano," Nagisa piped up, "she's the only one who really knows Azuma and I feel like this is something they have to fix together."

"I have to say that Nagisa's idea seems like the best option," Karasuma agreed.

"Alllllright class, let's go grab Haru," Koro Sensei said standing.

"It's touching really," a voice said from the surrounding foliage.

"That you care about them so much," the voice explained, but this time from across the clearing.

"They don't deserve your care," it said again from a different direction.

"After all, none of you truly know who they are."

Then entire class was on their feet, looking everywhere, confused. Every statement came from a different direction like the speaker was teleporting from place to place.

"Who are you! Reveal yourself!" Karasuma ordered.

"You hold no authority over me."

"None of you do."

"But that's besides the point."

"I'm not here for you."

"Even if you all would make some interesting targets."

"I'm here to take what's mine."

"And for a little revenge of course."

"Now, be good little captives and behave."

Something beeped like a bomb about to go off then a sudden explosion of smoke cloaked the area. All Nagisa heard were the sounds of his classmates and himself coughing and choking on the smoke. As it cleared though, his eyes widened. The class was divided into three cages in the same circle around Koro Sensei, Karasuma, and Irina they had stood in.

"It really was too easy."

"I'm surprised your monster didn't find me."

"Then again, he was a little preoccupied."

"It was quite a bit of luck really."

"You exploding, the hotel debacle, and all."

"I guess fate is on my side tonight."

"What are you planning!" Koro Sensei demanded.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"You recruited them yourself."

"You know their background."

"Take an educated guess teach."

"Form a hypothesis for all I care."

"Although I suspect that our old sensei would be pleased if you did."

"Science guy, so predictable."

"Anyway, I have to get going."

"Just so you know."

"If any one of you three go beyond the cages around you."

"I have rigged a sensor that will react and set off a bomb."

"Right beneath your precious students."

"But don't worry."

"You won't be trapped long."

"As soon as I've finished my business, you'll all be released."

"Well, have a nice night."

Oh ya, this is _really_ bad.

* * *

 _'Finally, I can redeem myself!'_

 _'Finally, I will get my birthright!'_

It had been simple really. They tracked them for months. Watching, waiting, _planning_. They had months to perfect this. Months to prepare. How? Simple. They observed. It only took a few days to know how the rest of the year would go, they just had to pick the right time. Nio was the one who figured out about the whole trip prize thing, but the rest was Hanabusa and she knew it. She figured out how to trap them and lure them, but that part was scratched due to some luck. She planned how to catch Azuma, she knew how to use Nio as a weapon and to her complete advantage. Everything was her doing, and she was damn proud of it. Looking down upon her newest group of captives fighting vainly to get out of their cells, she couldn't help but let the feeling of power and pride wash over her. This was her moment and hers alone. No one else set this up, this was of no one else's making, it was all hers.

"Heeeeeey Hana-chan! Where do you where do ya want this lil' rascal?" Nio chimed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Just drag her along, we have some walking to do," Hanabusa ordered, "And if you must use my name it's sama not chan."

"You were more fun in class," Nio pouted, "Well, no matter, but you do kind of sound like Isuke." Nio giggled at the memories of their time in Class Black as Hanabusa rolled her eyes. She could not have gotten a more annoying partner, but she had to focus, besides it would all be over by daybreak and then she would never have to see her again.

"Quiet, we don't want to alert Azuma to our presence," Hanabusa ordered, "just keep your head down and follow me. We'll find her soon."

* * *

Tokaku estimated she had been walking somewhere around two hours, but even as night seemed to reach it's height, fatigue had yet to hit her. Her training had been tough and rigorous, shaping her to become one of the best assassins in the world so it would be expected that she did not need to rest as often as the average human. Her record had been somewhere around a week without sleep, surpassing the rest of her class by far, but then again, when didn't she?

Her mind had begun to wander down such trails, no longer having the emotional capacity or endurance to deal with her current problems any longer. This wasn't so bad though, now she could focus on the calming forest around her. Tokaku would never admit it, but she had always enjoyed nature. As a kid, she had grown up in a the countryside, far from prying eyes and loaded guns. She used to love wandering the forest surrounding her house, going down to the creek to explore, building stone forts and playing hide-and-seek amongst the foliage. Of course, that was before her aunt was murdered, before her grandmother began her training, before she passed away, before she was sent to begin her study under Kaiba at Private Academy 17, before Class Black, before Haru... Of course, looking back, the forest was probably the reason her grandmother moved their family out there before Tokaku was born. She must have thought it would make an ideal place to train an assassin or something like that, it was grandma after all.

Tokaku sighed, stopping. What was she doing? She never was one to truly run away from her problems, she simply lived with them and if she saw an opportunity to resolve them then she would take it. If she didn't then she would leave them be, after all, it was pointless to attack something with no plan. That's what her grandmother taught her, of course Kaiba never made much sense so Tokaku could never truly understand his teachings, but it wasn't uncommon for him to give a class an impossible situation the say in his annoyingly classic tone:

"Well? What are you going to do?"

 _'What am I going to do?'_ Tokaku sighed looking at her hands.

"Gotcha!" someone cackled, leaping out of the brush. Tokaku reacted, jumping back, but her attacker's momentum was too great. Her opponent slammed into her midair, wrapping her arms around Tokaku's midsection, and tackling her to the ground. Tokaku thrashed, but the person above her was too strong. Her hands were pinned above her head with a single hand while the other held a revolver to the side of her head. Tokaku's restrainer looked down with a devilish grin, straddling her stomach.

"Hanabusa," Tokaku growled.

"Azuma, fancy meeting you here," she sneered, "Out for a lovely night stroll?"

"What do you want?" Tokaku asked, tense but refusing to waste energy by struggling.

"A simple rematch, that's all," Nio pipped up. Tokaku looked beyond Hanabusa to find the blonde devil herself holding a bound Haru, still unconscious.

"Leave Haru alone!" Tokaku snapped, fixing Hanabusa with a deadly glare.

"Oooo scary," Nio chuckled.

"Very," Hanabusa smiled, "but I'm sorry to say that she is our prize. If you win, we'll leave, but if we win, we kill both of you."

"Fair enough," Tokaku sighed, she was in no position to fight this.

"Brilliant, then we'll begin when you say," she smiled, releasing her opponent.

"Now!" Tokaku growled, kicking Hanabusa's legs out from under her and whipping out one of her knives. Nio reacted, grabbing her gun and firing three shots.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Damn it!" Karasuma swore.

"What's happening?" Kayano cried.

"They've begun," Koro Sensei sighed. They had been sitting ducks for around an hour, waiting with baited breath. The first thirty minutes had been trying to escape. The following ten, fifteen minutes had been trying to call for help, but when that didn't work, they waited. There was no service so they couldn't call. Ritsu was trying to reach one of Karasuma's agents, but they would never get here in time to help Azuma and Haru.

"Koro Sensei, why are they after Azuma and Haru?" Nagisa asked. If they were just sitting here then they could at least clear some things up right?

"It's not really my place to say, but I will tell you what I can," Koro Sensei sighed, "I had recommended Mr. Karasuma look into something called Class Black."

"Didn't both Azuma and Haru say that they were graduates of Year 10 Class Black?" Isogai asked.

"They did. It's held at a normal girls prep school, but it's truly a dark class. Made up of thirteen 'students': twelve assassins and one target," Koro Sensie explained, "It's held every couple decades or so to determine the new head of the Queen Bee assassination clan."

"You mean the one Haru said she was a part of?" Maehara asked.

"Not part of, leader of," Meg reminded.

"That's right," Koro Sensei nodded, "The candidate for the position is the target, they have to survive the year in the class. The rest of the students are all assassins, ordered to kill the target for a single wish that the school and clan will grant. The reward has no limits, it is simply whatever they want. As you've probably already guessed, Haru was Year 10's target and Azuma was an assassin."

"So Haru survived and they reunited afterward, I don't see the importance," Terasaka growled.

"Are you that dull? They would have made enemies in that class," Karma cut in, eyes focused on the ground intimidatingly.

"So you're saying that someone from that class wants them dead?" Kayano surmised. Koro Sensei nodded leaving the entire class in silence.

"Did you know?" Rio asked.

"Pardon?" Koro Sensei asked.

"Did you know Mr. Karasuma?" Rio clarified, speaking up.

"I admit that I heard things, but I did not know what to believe," he sighed, "I found Azuma on the list and had a subordinate look into her. There wasn't much, but her name spoke for itself and I figured that it could be a good investment."

"Her name?" Kanzaki questioned.

"Azuma is a near extinct assassination clan. They specialized in combat assassination and I felt that it was something you all should at least touch on," Karasuma explained, "What you have learned is basic assassination, get in, make the hit, get out. What Azumas learned is how to get in, make the hit, get out in anyway possible, including force. They are famous for their ability to master both traditional and combat assassination and using both to their full advantage. Over the years, many of the world's most heavily protected and skilled targets have been lost to this clan. There hasn't been a report of an Azuma or an Azuma hit in years and when I saw Tokaku I knew it was a chance I should pounce on. She could teach you how to connect the combat skills I learned in the military to assassination better than I could and she was young enough that we could pass her as a student instead of having to go through the extra hoops to enlist her as a teacher. Haru was a requirement to bring Azuma here."

"Wait so-" Isogai began, but Karma cut him off.

"Quiet!" he barked, "Listen... it's quiet."

* * *

Tokaku barely felt as the bullet grazed her upper arm and cheek, the only thing she knew was the sudden scream that erupted out of Hanabusa.

"You idiot!" She snarled. Tokaku looked to where her opponent's eyes were trained to find that the last bullet had embedded itself in her shoulder.

"What the hell happened to bullet proof?" Nio snapped.

"Not where my limbs connect to my torso dumbass," Hanabusa growled. Honestly, Tokaku didn't care what was wrong with her ex-classmate, Haru was being held captive and her foe had just revealed a vital weakness. Twisting them so she was on top, Tokaku buried her knife deep into Hanabusa's side before grabbing another dagger and throwing it at Nio. She was rewarded with a scream from Hanabusa, but Nio dodged, dropping Haru.

"Bitch!" Nio smirked, bolting forward. Tokaku leapt and met her halfway, quickly over powering the blonde. She had the upper hand with Nio, even if she had fair knife skills she was not as thoroughly trained in combat as Tokaku was. Raising her third throwing knife high, ready to plunge it into the adversary beneath her Tokaku felt something grab the back of her shirt and throw her back. Tokaku was ripped from Nio and thrown into a nearby tree. Nio looked up to see a panting Hanabusa with her claws receding back into her robotic hand.

"Get her girl!" Nio cheered, jumping back up to her feet. She reloaded her gun and aimed as Tokaku struggled to regain awareness.

"Lights out," Nio smirked, but something slammed into her side, throwing her aim off. The bullet went into a tree as the two figured tumbled to the ground.

"Damn it!" Nio and Hanabusa exclaimed. Tokaku was back on her feet finding Hanabusa bleeding freely, Nio on the ground with her gun out of reach, and Haru awake beside the fallen Nio. Tokaku growled and drew her gun.

"Both of you, leave, now," she said, her voice low and threatening, "Or I will pull this trigger."

"Alright, alright," Hanabusa sighed, "you won. Let's go Nio."

"Wait, but you said that-"

"Now Nio!" her partner snarled, getting to her feet slowly.

"Yes ma'am," Nio grumbled, but reaching for her gun.

"Leave it," Tokaku growled. Nio straightened and raised her hands in the air in surrender. Both girl walked away into the dark forest and it wasn't until they were completely out of sight did Tokaku drop her gun.

"Haru!" she cried, running to her girlfriend's side. Quickly undoing her bindings, Tokaku checked her all over for any sign of injury. Only after a thorough investigation and interrogation did Tokaku relent and sit back. They let silence engulf them, neither quiet knowing what to say.

"Haru, I'm-"

"Tokaku, I-"

Both girls looked at each other before Haru chuckled leaving a smile on Tokaku's face.

"Look Tokaku, I'm sorry. I haven't been the best partner, friend even," Haru admitted, "I should have confronted you about this as soon as I was out of the hospital. This and more, I'm sorry. As soon as we get back, we're going to sit down and talk this through okay."

"No Haru, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I was impulsive and not thinking," Tokaku said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I promise, I'm fine. Are... are we fine?"

"We're more than fine," Haru smiled, but her eyes hardened, "But you cannot tell me nothing is wrong. I see the way you look at me sometimes, the way your eyes glaze over when I bring up anything close to the way Class Black ended. We are going to talk about it because what you're doing, it's not okay. It's not healthy, Tokaku and you're only hurting yourself. You're not alone, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm always going to be here, by your side." Tokaku stared at Haru wide eyed before the corners of her eyes welled with tears. Haru smiled and pulled her in for a warm, loving embrace running her hand soothingly along her girlfriend's hiccupping back while whispering caring words to the head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, it's okay," Haru whispered, "I've got you."

* * *

Author's Note: So it got fluffy... don't judge! You know the most closed off people are the ones that want and need love the most! I will not apologize! Well, hope you enjoyed it, I sure did! I promise **we are not done!** There will be more. **Look forward to some Chitaru and Hitsugi action coming soon!** Well until next time on and review! You could even say it's total shit and I will be happy because it shows you cared enough to tell me that! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Alright so besides the usual well wishers and cussing I got nothing to say so hope you enjoy and don't own shit!

* * *

Haru didn't know how long Tokaku and she had been sitting there, all she felt was her girlfriend's warmth and the only thing she heard was the brunette's breathing beginning to steady. She knew that this wasn't the end of the battle. Tokaku was still hurting even if she refused to admit it, but Haru also knew that, without a doubt, they would get through it, together. Her arms were wrapped around her partner tighter as she held Tokaku close and she knew that there was no force on this planet or any other that could pull them apart.

* * *

Tokaku didn't have the energy to be embarrassed at the fact that she was crying. She didn't have the energy to fight. She didn't even have enough to rebuild her stoic mask. Not right now at least and to her it didn't matter if it took years for her to regain what she threw away because the only thing she cared about right now was Haru. She was so warm and soft and gentle and just... loving. There was no place that Tokaku loved more, the only regret she had was that she didn't let her walls down sooner because this, this was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. She finally felt at peace. No crazy assassins, no mad school, no bloodthirsty clans, no curses, no ghosts, just Haru. Her and Haru, together and she knew that there was no force on this planet or any other that could pull them apart.

* * *

After a while, Tokaku pulled back with an uncharacteristic sigh. Haru reached out to grasp the assassin's hand and Tokaku let her. Smiling, she pulled the pinkette to her feet, not letting go of their connection. Haru couldn't help but let a smile of her own grow on her lips. There wasn't a single piece of evidence left that Tokaku had been sobbing beside a damn spot on Haru's shirt and a small twist where Tokaku had gripped the fabric a little too hard, but both went unnoticed. They only saw the smiles lighting the others face.

"We should head back," Tokaku said softly, tugging lightly at their joined hands. Haru nodded, letting Tokaku take the lead. Letting her reclaim her typical role in their relationship. It was known, simple, understood, safe and that's what Tokaku needed. What she did not need was the headache that was their class the second they got back. Well not the second more like the hours, but let's take baby steps okay?

* * *

They had been sitting there for about two hours by the time Tokaku and Haru arrived, but Nagisa couldn't be more relieved. Not only were his friends safe, but they could also finally get out of these traps. Both looked rather ruffled with some dirt on their clothes and skin, hair out of place, little things really, but enough to assume there was a fight.

"Guys! It's Azuma and Haru!" Kayano called out, pointing in the direction of the oncoming couple. Everyone except Karma, Itona, and Terasaka ran up to the closest wall to catch a glimpse of the approaching pair. The teachers all had the same reaction only something was off. Karasuma was tense, Professor Bitch was frowning in a worrying way, and Koro Sensei, for once, was unrevealing in his emotions.

"Are you guys okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who were those guys? Did you beat them?"

Were questions thrown in every direction once Azuma and Haru reached the traps. Haru looked over the cells shocked with Azuma seeming far from surprised, inspecting the cages with a critical eye. Karasuma approached the pair as they neared the edge of one of the cells.

"Do you think you can unlock these?" Karauma called. Haru looked to Azuma and Azuma looked back with a shrug. They seemed to have a small conversation, but it was unclear whether the conversation was more words or glances.

"We might," Haru replied.

"Our knowledge on this kind of tech isn't the best though," Azuma followed as Haru nodded in agreement.

"But we have a friend that could probably help us then we could defiantly get you out," Haru added. Karasuma mulled it over, his eyes looking over the pair searchingly.

"Who's the friend?" Karasuma asked.

"Um... she's an entrepreneur of sorts," Haru replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'of sorts'?" Karasuma asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She's in the tech business," Azuma supplied, but their teacher's eyes only got sharper. Haru cracked first, not wanting there to be any unwanted trouble even if said trouble was only glares and cold words.

"Well, she's currently working as an independent hacker trying to expose some of the world's biggest dark agencies," Haru replied, twisting the toe of her shoe into the soft ground beneath them sheepishly.

"How good of a friend is she?" Karasuma questioned.

"Let's just say she owes us a favor," Azuma replied. Five minutes later, Azuma was working on disabling the cells while Haru talked with their friend via phone.

"She says she found the main console, but it would just be faster for you to just shut it down and break them out," Haru explained. Azuma nodded approaching the area of the console as Haru pointed it out. It was barely hidden, just some dirt and foliage covering it. Picking the lock on the cover, Azuma opened it to reveal a panel with multiple buttons, lights, and readings.

"She says to carefully remove the panel and cut the red wire," Haru instructed.

"Tell me how this is easier than her just hacking the damn thing and turning it off," Azuma asked as she shimmied a particularly small knife into one of the screw heads.

"She says... hey! Then why are we doing this!" Haru exclaimed. Tokaku sighed, stopping what she was doing. Standing she took the phone from Haru and put it up to her own ear.

"Kenmochi I swear if you do not turn this thing off I will find you and turn you in," she growled, behind her Karasuma raised his eyebrows as Professor Bitch gave him a questioning glare.

"Alright alright!" Shiena laughed as Azuma heard her clicked a few things on her keyboard, "Aaaaaaand done! Alarms disconnected and sensors down, you're all set Azuma." The assassin handed the phone back to Haru so she could express her thanks as she went up to the bars. Now taking a good look at them, they didn't seem that thick, but it was still metal. Haru came up behind her having finished the phone call and took a look at the bars.

"We could just have Koro Sensei eat them out," she suggested. Tokaku was about to nod until she noticed the looks on the students faces that were within hearing range.

 _'Eat... them... out... oh...'_

"Um... Haru," Azuma hesitated, Haru did not seem to be grasping what she said only cocking her head in the way she secretly loved, "N-never mind..."

* * *

Another thirty minutes later all the students were free and the octopus was fatter than a Thanksgiving turkey. Honestly, Tokaku wouldn't be surprised if he just rolled back to the docks. The only question was, how would he get his luggage?... Well, it was far from her problem.

Their trip was over and everyone was thrilled to be going home. There was no quiet moment from when they were released to the end of the boat ride. Both Tokaku and Haru were initially pummeled with questions about what happened between them, Nio, and Hanabusa with a few scattered ones about who their opponents were. Overall, Haru took care of the inquiries, but Tokaku still got a few from Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Sugino because apparently, she was part of their 'friend group' so they had a right to ask her although that didn't stop her from noticing the teachers. Koro-Senseigiveawaybiggest give away. He was far from his typical self (until they got to the ship then the motion sickness took over, but his strange behavior recovered once they reached land). There were no jokes, no laughing, no comments what so ever just a quiet mask. Then there was Irina which her being a sign in and of itself was a giant warning light. She was actually being serious for once, eyes sharp and body tense. No silly antics or stupid plots to get Karasuma to notice her. Honestly, it was a little unsettling. Finally, there was Karasuma. He was being quieter and stricter than normal, not that the students noticed although Tokaku had a sneaking suspicion Nagisa and Karma knew. Haru noticed it too which wasn't a surprise to Tokaku in the slightest, but it did fill her with a sense of pride. Haru rarely used her skills but that didn't mean she didn't have them. Tokaku always found it cute when Haru caught something because in her eyes it was like a puppy finding a new trail even though said puppy in this situation had the skills of a fully trained police dog.

"Hey Azuma," Nagisa greeted casually, pulling Tokaku from her thoughts. Turning, she found the boy joining her side and looking out across the sea. He seemed relaxed albeit a little tired. His hair wind-swept and eyes dancing in the morning light.

 _'Innocence is truly bliss,'_ Tokaku mused.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few things," he continued, but backpedaled quickly when he saw her eyes narrow, "Not about what happened with the assassins! I wouldn't come over here and bug you for more information. I just... I wanted to ask you about what you said about me earlier in the year. When we first met you said that you knew I beat Mr. Takaoka easily and I was just wondering how... why did... I just, I don't understand." Tokaku sighed. Nagisa was clearly confused and unnerved and she understood that, but why come to her about this? It's not like she was the most approachable person on the ship. Then again, Professor Bitch and Mr. Karasuma did not seem like the best people to talk to and Koro Sensei was dealing with the woes of being green.

"Is it because of what happened on the helicopter pad?" Tokaku asked, receiving only a nod in response, "You really wanted to kill him up there, didn't you?"

"Well... ya kind of, I guess," he replied nervously almost scared, "Didn't you? Takaoka was actually going to kill them! Half the class! He was never going to let us leave with the antidote!"

"He wasn't and I did," Tokaku nodded, "but that wasn't the first time I was going after a human target. It's not wrong that you felt that way, you just have to understand your thoughts and know what you want to about them. Do you want to act on them or let them burn until they die out? How powerful is your bloodlust? Will you let it control you or will you control it? Think about it and once you answer them, you have your answer."

"Are you telling me to ask myself if I should become an assassin?" Tokaku swore she nearly say his conscious' jaw drop and fall to the floor as he asked.

"It's a valid question," Tokaku shrugged, "You have a talent for it, but it doesn't have to used for assassination." Maybe she was letting today get to her, this was much too close for comfort.

"Why did you become an assassin?" Nagisa asked softly. The question was so quiet that Tokaku wouldn't have believed he asked if she hadn't seen his mouth move.

 _'Uh, and there we go,'_ Tokaku sighed, _'Should have just walked away while I had the chance. Who am I to give this kid advice, it's not like I ever had a choice in the matter.'_

"I would prefer not to discuss it," she replied more than coldly anticipated, but Tokaku left it. He was talking to her after all, what did he expect?

"Sorry," Nagisa mumbled before letting the silence stretch between them. They stood there for a few minutes, just their thoughts and the sea. Both had a lot on their minds and no idea what to do with any of it so with a final sigh, Nagisa turned to leave.

"Thanks for the talk," he said, "I'll think on it." Tokaku only nodded. It was his choice, not anyone else's so she wasn't going to push anything. He had to decide this for himself, besides she had more pressing troubles to attend to.

* * *

The drive to the airport and the flight home all went as well as one could hope, leaving Tokaku in a decent mood. She and Haru collected their bags and bid a few final goodbyes signaling the end of their trip. Overall, Tokaku couldn't really complain. She hadn't been bored and Haru was positively glowing. They took the bus back to the apartment Karasuma found for them a few weeks ago and promptly collapsed onto their bed. Oh, well, correction. Tokaku collapsed onto the bed, Haru cannonballed into her giant pillow stack before sliding down to snuggle up next to Tokaku on the bed. Curling into a near fetal position, Haru pressed into Tokaku, nuzzling her face into her partner's neck. Sighing pleasantly, Tokaku wrapped her arms around the pinkette, closing her eyes to finally get some rest. Haru giggled and poked her girlfriend's shoulder to rouse her.

"We still have to unpack and shower," Haru smiled. Tokaku groaned and buried her head into the other's hair.

"Ichinose, if you make me move you will be doing laundry for the next month," Tokaku grumbled, already feeling her eyelids begin to droop. Haru rolled her eyes, but she couldn't blame the assassin. It had been a long couple days for the both of them. They had to help save half the class, fight Haru's poisoning, unearth unhealed emotional wounds, face old enemies and deal with the aftermath of all of the listed. Haru sighed, Tokaku's warmth and their bed's comfort were too tempting to ignore. Cuddling closer to her partner, Haru smiled. She was home.

* * *

Karasuma paced in the teacher's lounge of the Class-E building, irritated with how stupid he was feeling. Azuma and Haru's friends showing up were not unexpected but still took him by surprise. He had been trying to plan for this possibility before they came, but he either came up with dead ends on any leads or the suspects he found were leading peaceful lives beyond crime. In the end, he made a risky decision and hired the teen without any precautions so now here he was.

 _'Don't know enough about them or any of... whatever this is!'_ Karasuma frowned, leaning on his desk and looking toward the ceiling as if hoping some sign might come even if a higher being was beyond his everyday care. As he did so the yellow nuisance that he did have to deal with daily walked in carrying what appeared to be a crepe probably straight from France.

"Midnight plights, Mr. Karasuma?" Koro Sensei chuckled biting into his dessert.

"Nothing to do with you," he replied standing to leave.

"Is it about Azuma and Haru's friends?" Koro Sensei asked, smile betraying the innocence of his question. Karasuma paused, hand midair about to swing his jacket on his shoulders.

"What do you know about them?" Karasuma asked cautiously albeit suspiciously.

"Much less than Azuma and Haru would know, but I did hear Azuma say the name 'Kenmochi,' if I remember correctly that particular name came up in a few government documents I read that you left in your desk," the octopus grinned. Karasuma sighed, he was going to have to get a smaller lock. Hopefully, one that tentacles wouldn't be able to open or preferably grip at all.

"Then you would also know that we suspect a person by the name Shiena Kenmochi to be hacking into private accounts and business then proceeding to reveal their darkest secrets to the public," Karasuma continued, no point in denying it, "but I want to know how she's connected to Azuma and Haru."

"Well they went to school together not so long ago," Koro Sensei explained, "not that they were the closest of friends, you can say that they do have a significant... bond of sorts."

"What kind of bond?" Karasuma inquired, not wanting to deal with the yellow menace's baiting and grinning much longer.

"The same bond that you and I share," he replied, "along with the rest of this class."

* * *

The next morning Haru awoke to a comforting warmth and caring arms. Groggily opening her eyes, she found herself still being held by a sleeping Tokaku. Smiling, she looked up to see her partner resting, truly resting in a calm, unguarded sleep.

 _'This is how things should be. She shouldn't have to deal with all these demons and ghosts,'_ Haru frowned, brushing the assassin's bangs from her eyes causing her to sigh and pull Haru closer. The pinkette's smile returned at the unconscious gesture, nuzzling her face into the other's shoulder. Tokaku grumbled and tossed her head. Haru giggled repeating the action only this time on her neck, beaming when it further annoyed her companion.

"Come on Tokaku, we have to get up," Haru chuckled. Tokaku groaned and attempted to block out the disturbance by burying her face half into the pillows and half into Haru's hair. At this, Haru rolled her eyes and roughly pushed herself up and out of Tokaku's embrace, giggling when that tore a semiconscious whine from her girlfriend's lips. Tokaku's blue eyes blinked awake warily, filled to the brim with annoyance.

"What? We do have to go to school," Haru replied crossing her arms, but her eyes remained playfully bright and her smile didn't help matters. Tokaku growled and rolled over so her face was pressed into the space Haru's head lay not moments ago. The pinkette sighed and grabbed the other's ankles. With a quick, sharp yank Tokaku fell flailing out of bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"A rough shake would have been fine," Tokaku frowned rubbing her now aching back.

"But where's the fun in that?" Haru smiled, "Come on we have to get ready." Tokaku groaned but pulled herself to her feet. Something in her gut told her today was not going to be a good day...

* * *

An hour and a half later the couple found themselves walking the steps up to the school building. Haru was practically skipping, but to Tokaku something was off. Usually, you could hear the octopus preparing for the day or getting yelled at by Karasuma, but today was quiet and she hated the quiet. Tokaku opened the door to the classroom and found Karasuma leaning on the wall by the window waiting for her with a stern look.

"Hey Haru, can you give us a minute?" Tokaku asked. Haru paused. Looking from Karasuma to Tokaku before realization crossed her features. Crossing her arms and standing firm, Haru made no move to leave.

"Har-"

"No, I want both of you here," Karasuma said, his voice cold and unforgiving. Tokaku made no reply only moving so they were inside the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Who was that back on the island?" he asked firmly.

"Old acquaintances," Tokaku replied, but when Karasuma's eyes narrowed dangerously Haru jumped in.

"Their names are Nio and Hanabusa, they are assassins that wanted to kill me a while ago," Haru explained even through Tokaku sharp glance, "We bested them, but apparently they still hold a grudge. They were trying to assassinate us that night."

"Why do they want to kill you?" Karasuma questioned.

"That's none of your business," Tokaku replied hand clenching at her side.

"Toka-"

"Why is there something you're hiding?" Karasuma challenged.

"Are you accusing us of something?" Tokaku growled.

"To-"

"I'm accusing you of nothing," Karasuma said stepping forward threateningly, "I just want the truth."

"Mr. Ka-"

"Why? What have we done?" Tokaku snapped, "Have you considered that the so-called truth you are demanding is-"

"ENOUGH!" Haru shouted, eyes fiery and body practically trembling in anger. Both Tokaku and Karasuma fell silent, shocked by the outburst.

"They want to kill me because I am the next head of the Queen Bee clan. Not only would they be able to redeem themselves, Hanabusa would also be named the next queen bee," Haru supplied Karasuma coldly.

"Thank you," he replied honestly bowing his head.

"We will not withhold information Mr. Karasuma, but we do ask for a little respect," Haru said, "Tokaku and I are not criminals. Neither of us has broken the law and we never plan to. We do not appreciate being confronted in this manner and will ask you to never do so again."

"I apologize," Karasuma nodded, "Please understand that I was worried. Those were real assassins. They would not hesitate to kill both you and any of the students. My priority was their safety, nothing more." Haru nodded, satisfied with his answer before turning to Tokaku who was looking at the floor shamefully. Karasuma politely walked around the two and left, closing the door behind him. Tokaku did not move, not even flinching when Karasuma did. Haru sighed, anger ebbing as she looked at her companion.

 _'Maybe I should have let her sleep,'_ Haru grimly joked. Even with a good rest last night, it did not make up for all the other nights of staying up late, watching everything from the roofs to the sewers with senses on high alert. It didn't make up for all the days she would go tense and rigid, never letting herself breath for a second for fear of another attack. Some part of Haru knew that this was ingrained in Tokaku, something that she would never be rid of, but didn't mean that it couldn't be tamed. Haru sighed, they couldn't do this here. This was a place Tokaku was uncomfortable and honestly, Haru didn't think that she would ever look at any classroom the same again. Taking a confused Tokaku's hand, Haru led out them out the back door of the classroom and out into the surrounding forest of the mountain.

* * *

Tokaku didn't talk the entire way, not even paying attention to where they were going. Eyes trained on the ground beneath her feet, she let Haru pull her wherever not noticing the worried looks her companion kept giving her. She had gone too far. Again. That made three times in a single week.

 _'What is wrong with me? Since when do I lose my cool over something so stupid? He was asking simple questions and he had every right to,'_ Tokaku berated herself, _'First with the antidote then in the cave and now this. Although... the antidote was a bit bigger... And since when do I offer advice! God, actually thinking back what I did with Nagisa was bullshit. There can not be any possible way those questions were good for him. And Haru... since when did I- why di-... I'm such an idiot...'_

"Tokaku? Tokaku," Haru said, shaking the assassin slightly. They had been sitting on a few rocks farther down the small stream from the dammed swimming area for a good couple minutes and Tokaku had neither moved or spoken. It was almost as if she'd become a statue. Haru nearly had to convince herself that that was not possible and that Tokaku was still breathing.

"Where'd you go?" she asked softly when it seemed like the last of the haze left Tokaku's eyes.

"Nowhere," was the only reply. Soft and distant.

"Tokaku, what's wrong?" Haru asked kneeling in front of the assassin, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What's there to talk about?" Tokaku questioned. Haru sighed.

 _'She doesn't understand...'_

"Tokaku, you've been acting out. First in the cave and then back in the classroom," Haru explained.

"I know," Tokaku practically whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need an apology nor am I asking for one, I just want to understand. I want to know what's going on and how I can help," Haru replied taking her partner's hand in her own once again. Tokaku looked away.

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to open up, she didn't want help, she didn't want someone to know what was happening, she didn't want to be vulnerable. She didn't know what would happen if she did. Would Haru yell at her? Scold her for being so stupid? So weak... She was weak. She was weak when she was on the helicopter platform. She was weak in the cave. She was weak in the classroom. She was weak because she couldn't lose Haru. She couldn't stand the possibility of her being hurt in any way, physical, mental, or emotionally. She was weak because she knew that if Haru was hurt, she could lose her, and if she lost her she would be nothing. There was nothing without Haru. Everything she knew, everything she was was lost because of her and at the same time was found with her. To Haru, she wasn't just a cold-hearted assassin, she was a human being. Someone with feelings and needs, cares and fears, she knew her. But if she knew her then why was she so afraid? If Haru knew her then she knew she was vulnerable, she knew she was weak, she knew she was only her. A cold, seemingly uncaring person with a gift for assassination who just wanted someone to hold. And didn't she have that?

"Do you even have to ask?" Tokaku asked, scared of the answer. Frightened of the truth.

"No," Haru replied softly, "but I need to know that you know. I need to know what I feel is right. I need to hear it from you." The assassin hesitated. This was it, she was giving her a way out. A way through her fears.

"I... I don't... I don't want to lose you," Tokaku admitted, "You mean... you are so much to me and I don't want to lose that." Haru paused. Something akin to shock crossed her features, but then she just smiled, soft and caringly. Slowly, Haru cupped Tokaku's cheek and pulled her close, connecting them in a way they never had. Haru's lips were light and gentle against her own, but it was the greatest thing that Tokaku could have ever imagined. The kiss was chaste, but filled with love and understanding. Haru putting everything she could and everything she couldn't express through words into the act and Tokaku letting herself submit to it, to everything. Truly letting go and just being with the girl she loved.

Pulling away, all Tokaku saw was Haru and in her eyes everything that she would ever need. The pinkette's smile remained unfaltering as she pulled Tokaku against her, wrapping her arms around the assassin and nuzzling her face into the other's neck as she always did.

"I'm not going anywhere ever," Haru promised, "all I need is right here with me and God so help anyone who tries to take that from me, from us." Tokaku swallowed hard, eyes watering once more, but she couldn't help just one thing...

"I thought you were an atheist," she mumbled into her partner's hair. When there was no response, she moved to try to get a look at the girl beneath her, but suddenly there was a sudden stinging in her arm.

"Ow!"

"Trying to be sentimental here," Haru replied, not moving from her position, "or if you prefer, I could say woman up ya big blue oaf!" Tokaku couldn't help it. Laughter filled her chest and just tumbled out. Haru looked up in initial surprise, but it didn't take long for her to join in.

* * *

Well folks, that is where I end this tale, with our beloved protagonists laughing like maniacs in the middle of a forest!

... okay not really, but wouldn't it be at least kind of funny if I did? :)

So as you all can probably tell, this story is beginning to reach its close. No I'm not stopping in like two chapters, but definitely no more than like ten :). While I ponder how and when to begin ending this fine (or in some opinions not so fine) tale **please feel free to send requests for certain arcs from either manga you might want, some characters from Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of the Devil you want to see, or anything really, but if anyone sends smut I cannot and will not promise anything. A certain number of people must request that** and I know that near none of you read these author's notes so either read them or miss these important notices! Thank you all for reading and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Geez, I'm really sorry this took so long. I have no excuse other than school and the fact that I'm an idiot. I started writing chapter 13 and completely forgot about this arc. Well, just goes to show that not even authors know where their story will take them. Mine has shown me my true mental abilities: procrastination and stupidity. Well all that aside, I don't own shit for shit and hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The walk back to the classroom was comforting and simple. Tokaku and Haru stayed in relative silence, simply holding hands and observing the forest around them. Tokaku felt lighter than she had ever been before even when she died, well, kind of died... best not tell Haru. They were back to the school building before the any of the other students arrived. Tokaku moved to head inside but Haru pulled lightly at her hand.

"Why don't we sit outside? The weather's really nice today," Haru suggested with pleading eyes. Tokaku looked from the door back to Haru before sighing. Relenting, she gave a small nod before letting Haru pull her down to the wooden step. The pinkette quickly took up her favorite spot, snuggled up against Tokaku's side with her head on her shoulder and the blunette's hand in hers. They remained together for the next fifteen minutes simply look out over the mountain and enjoying the closeness. Unfortunately the moment was not to last as Karasuma called for his young associate from inside. Tokaku looked to her girlfriend, a flicker of reluctance and guilt flashing in her eyes.

"Go, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere," Haru chuckled, lightly pushing the assassin up. Tokaku nodded and went inside. Haru sighed but smiled, leaning back on her hands. Tokaku was being more open and she couldn't be any more grateful or happy. Now if only she could trust others...

"Hey Haru!" Yada called as she, Okano, and Hinano came over the crest of the hill.

"Morning," Haru waved, jumping up to greet the trio.

"Careful, you might want to get back," Hinano advised once they met.

"There's a melodramatic bitch marching up the hill," Okano smirked. Any questions that Haru had at the last statement instantly disappeared with the appearance of Prof. Bitch. She was huffing like an irked bull, bag tight in her hand.

"What kind of a man doesn't even get a woman a present? And after all the help I gave him! Hmph!" she puffed as she blew past.

"Present?" Hinano repeated.

"Wait, what's the date?" Yada asked. Okuna quickly pulled out her phone.

"October 14th, why?" she supplied.

"October 10th!" Haru gasped.

"Proffessor Bitch's birthday!"

* * *

Once Tokaku entered the teacher's lounge, she found Karasuma typing away at his computer as he usually was when she saw him in here. Looking up, he spared her a glance before turning back to his screen and ushering her over with a small head movement. Taking her usual place at his right side, careful to make it look like she wasn't reading his screen, she waited for him. Stopping and closing his laptop after a minute or so, Karasuma turned to her.

"Look Azuma, I know that earlier was unpleasant and a bit out of line, so I would just like to reiterate that I am truly sorry about the way I went about confronting you. I apologize for any problems I might have caused, but that being said. The student's safety is one of my top priorities and I will not compromise it because of some tender pains," Karasuma stated, his voice firm as always.

"I understand sir," Tokaku assured.

"Good," Karasuma nodded, "today I was hoping that you and I could take the day to discuss how we could further the students' training."

"As in new skills or advancing the ones they already have?" Tokaku asked.

"Well, I thought that we could try explosives and the like," Karasuma suggested, "but it would take a lot of planning and percautions."

"We could try it," Tokaku shrugged, "I can't say that I haven't played around with a few but I wouldn't ask me for any teaching methods."

"Why?" Karasuma asked, eyebrow raised.

"I learned with logic, endurance, dumb luck," Tokaku said, "and the desire to not blow yourself up."

"Remind me to never question your parents if I ever come across them," Karasuma joked sarcastically. Tokaku stiffened but didn't comment. As Karasuma turned back to his computer and Tokaku to her desk, Irina burst into the room. She practically collapsed into her chair, not caring to acknowledge to others in the room.

 _'What's up her ass now?'_ Tokaku groaned.

* * *

How she got pulled into this, she didn't know... Why she of all people were tasked with this role, she didn't know... What possessed her to agree to this, she didn't know...

The last logical thing that Tokaku remembered was Haru giving her one of her biggest and brightest... oh... fuuuuuuuuuuck

 _'GOD DAMN IT HARU!'_

Long story short, the cold assassin was somehow left in the sports shed with Irina in an attempt to distract her. She was unarmed, plan-less, and lacking the mental capabilities to comprehend what got her to this point much less enough to accomplish her objective. She could see Karma and Rio's matching smirks... not that she cared terribly but she was still a teenager after all, some things she just couldn't help.

"Azuma, why'd to bring me here?" Irina groaned. Tokaku rolled her eyes.

 _'Why me?'_

"I need help looking for things that might help Karasuma and I with the explosives," she replied, "A target, blockade, anything that seems helpful." Professor Bitch grumbled but got to work, well, if you could define what she was doing as 'work'. She ambled around the shed, occasionally pulling out odd knick-knacks and trinkets. She would proceed to stare at them for all of two seconds before tossing -yes tossing- them back down and moving on to the next shelf. Tokaku was about a millisecond away from throwing one of her knives at the blonde when she heard the five thousandth clang, but Irina cut off her opening.

"Why am I really here Azuma?" she asked, all complaining gone from her voice, "Tired of your girl?" Tokaku could practically feel her smirk, but she managed to restrain herself... barely.

"Say that to me again and you'll be begging for mercy," she growled.

"Alright, alright geez," Irina sighed crossing her arms in mild irritation, "You should really lighten up."

"And you should grow up," Tokaku replied.

"Um, maybe I should," Irina said but soon after she just shrugged and smiled, "you and I are alike in many ways Azuma, you'd do well to remember that."

 _ring ring_

 _'Damn it, save by the bell'_ Tokaku groaned, knife in hand.

* * *

Haru beamed as she skipped down the street with Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, Karma, Okuda, and Kanzaki. They were out to find a suitable gift for Professor Bitch, but so far they found nothing. Haru, the perpetual optimist, still maintained hope, but her friends were a different story.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to do this?" Sugino sighed, "A woman like Professor Bitch already has everything she needs."

"I'm sure that we can find something," Kanzaki tried but even she sounded defeated.

"We managed to gather about five thousand yen so we should be able to find something," Nagisa said, "We could get her a card."

"You're gonna get the woman a card..." Sugino deadpanned leaving Nagisa at a loss.

"Come on guys! I know we can do this! It doesn't have to be big, it can be a small something from the heart," Haru smiled.

"Nothing about her is small except her heart..."

"Um, excuse me?"

The group turned. Across from them was a small flower stand with a young man standing in front. He had a black apron on with the same logo as the stand's sign and had a gentle smile on his face.

"Did I hear something about a gift?" he asked. Haru practically bound over with the others close behind.

"Ya! We're looking for a present for our teacher. It was her birthday not too long ago!" Haru supplied. The man chuckled before turning back to his cart.

"How about something like this?" he suggested. Turning back around, he revealed a perfect red rose. He handed it to Haru in a sweet but simple gesture, smile still spread across his face.

"Ooo! A bouquet!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Ya but isn't that a little, uh, cliché?" Sugino pointed out.

"In an age where we have our pick of presents, why do you think flowers are still a popular go-to gift?" the man asked, "It's not just about heart. Their color, their shape, their fragrance, and their impermanence makes them a perfect match for the human instinct."

"The was so beautiful!" Okuda exclaimed.

"A very fine speech indeed," Karma smiled, his ever ready michevious glint flashing, "if only you weren't holding a calculator."

"Oh! Well, uh, it is a business," the man chuckled sheepishly, "So, what will it be?"

"We'll take it!"

* * *

Back at school, things went... well? Haru and the others arrived back and quickly confronted Karasuma who was predictably sitting at his desk, typing on his computer. Practically shoving the bouquet into his hands, Haru quickly explained what he was supposed to do with them.

"Why me? She would appreciate them more if they came from you," he replied. All except Kanzaki and Karma died inside at the statement.

 _'Wow, he really is thick... how can a man like him be that clueless! oh...'_

"Mr. Karasuma, you think that Ms. Irina is a major asset, yes?" Karma 'smiled', "then making sure she stays is a big priority."

"Hm... I suppose you're right," he nodded, "thank you for your concern."

"Great, oh and make sure not to mention who bought the flowers," Kayano added before racing out of the room with the rest of the group.

* * *

Tokaku and Haru sat with the rest of the class and Koro Sensei outside the window along the teacher's lounge. They could see Professor Bitch and Karasuma clearly, a few students close enough were even catching what they were saying and relaying it. Honestly, Tokaku didn't care. Irina wasn't as terrible as she usually made her out to be, but all the same, she wasn't close with the woman and often times she was more helpless than useful. The only thing Tokaku had in this gesture was Haru who, like the rest of the class, didn't want to see her go. Suddenly, the window slammed open over head revealing a scarily serious Irina.

"I figured this was your doing," she said, he voice eerily calm, "There was no way this square would buy me a present for my birthday much less remember it. You brats really are cruel."

"Irina, the students may have mislead you, but all their actions are out of pure-" Koro Sensei began in their defense, but was cut off by a gunshot.

"Ha, it's funny," she said, "you all have actually given me the best birthday gift ever, a reality check. I'm an assassin. I'm not meant to be here playing school with a bunch of kids. I seduce, I lure, and I kill. That's my purpose not to go around pandering to a bunch of children. I'm done."

The class could only watch in shock as Professor Bitch turned, grabbed her bag, and left without even sparing them a glance. A silence stretched over them, disbelief etched in everyone's face. Meahara was the first to speak.

"Mr. Karasuma, you could have been gentler," he said, voice laced with regret.

"I could have, but it would have done nothing for any of us," he replied coldly, "She's hired help. She quits, I just replace her. She does not have a place in this class anymore so that is that. Besides, if she lets herself be dulled by romance, she has no right to call herself a professional."

With those final words, he left, leaving the class with the very mess they created.

* * *

The next few days in class were glum ones. No one wore anything other than a frown. Even Haru lacked her normal glow after the first couple days of waiting. It hurt Tokaku to see Haru in such a state, but there was nothing she could do except provide what comfort she could.

 _'Funny, Irina lost this job because of her feelings yet if I had disregarded mine then I would have never even gotten the invitation in the first place... I wonder...'_

"Hey, Tokaku?" Haru said, waking the assassin from her thoughts.

"Ya, what's up Haru?" she replied, letting a small smile cross her face.

"I was wondering," she said not smiling back, "do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your old life."

"I... well, I-" Tokaku began hesitantly, but was instantly cut of by a powerful gust of wind blasting through the classroom. The window was ajar meaning Koro Sensei was heading out again. Tokaku sighed. Now they were left with Karasuma.

"I hope Professor Bitch is okay," Meg sighed.

"She's not picking up any of my calls," Yada frowned. Tokaku didn't even want to know why she had that woman's phone number...

"I haven't found her on any security cameras in the city," Ritsu added looking down as if ashamed.

"Do you think she would really leave over this?" Chiba asked fearfully.

"Doubtful, she is a drama queen, but even she knows we would never do anything to hurt her... terribly," Karma shrugged.

"Right?" Okuda asked causing the class to go quiet.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's around," the flower man said politely entering the class room, bouquet of white roses in hand. Tokaku tensed, but no one else seemed to.

 _'A random man just walked into the classroom and it's as if he's just another student!'_

"Ya-" Yada began, but Tokaku stood, interrupting her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, eyes narrow and voice cold.

"W-what?" Sugino asked looking around the room with the rest of the students. The flower man chuckled, standing behind Koro Sensei's desk facing the class.

"You are a perceptive one," he smiled, "You're an Azuma right?" The entire room tensed as if everyone was finally noticing the stranger.

"Who are you?" Tokaku repeated, "and what are you doing here?"

"Oh me?" he smiled, "I'm sure you've heard of me Azuma. I'm the assassin known as the Reaper. I'm here to exploit your connection to Ms. Bitch and use it to kill that monster you call Koro Sensei." Terasaka jumped up and many students pulled their weapons not that they could do much damage... Tokaku pulled out her own gun. She was really starting to hate this man. Every word he uttered was as if they were talking about the weather and his unnerving smile was unrelenting.

"We have you outnumbered," she said calmly, "Drop the flowers, show us your hands, and tell us where you're keeping our teacher or else."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Reaper replied, "Is that anyway to talk to your superior? I thought you would be troublesome. Uh, I hate when that happens. No matter, I planned for this. You have a friend that's currently hospitalized, yes? She's nearing the end of her stay, but I'm assuming that she has an IV as all patients normally do. What if I were to tell you I have a friend who just happens to work there as a nurse and they're more than willing to help stage a small accident for your little friend."

Tokaku practically felt Haru stiffen beside her. Anger flared in her chest as her eyes flashed. She could shoot him, right here and now.

"Bastard," she growled, "I'll kill you before you could utter mercy."

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you," he smiled, spreading his arms wide, "just don't say I didn't warn you." Tokaku raised her gun. Her aim was spot on, it would pierce his heart and he would be gone. Not that he deserved such a quick death, but she didn't have many options.

"Tokaku?" Haru muttered, her voice drowning in fear. Tokaku's hand was trembling. She could end this. All it would take was a twitch of her finger on the trigger. That's all. But. Could she spill more blood? Hurt another of her (dare she think it?) friends? Cause Haru more pain? No. She couldn't.

With a growl, Tokaku let her arm fall back to her side much to both the relief and horror of the class. The Reaper smile grew as he too dropped his arms.

"Good girl," he praised, "Now everyone listen up, I have a lesson for you. A flower's beauty negates human caution and opens the heart. Just like I told you, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino, Haru. But... the original reason flowers evolved to be lovely and fragrant- hm? Oh, Ritsu, brig up the image I sent you."

Ritsu hesitated, but opened the message nonetheless. Her screen blurred for a second before fading to reveal a picture of Professor Bitch. She was unconscious, lying on her side with bindings on her wrists, thighs, and ankles. The class gasped at the image, some unable to tear their eyes from it.

"-was to attract insects, but enough with the metaphors. I'll cut to the chase," the Reaper said picking up the chalk and drawing on the board, "If you want to keep the bitch alive, you must all come to the location I specify and not a word to your teachers, disregarding Ms. Azuma of course. You don't have to if you don't want to though , I can just send her to you. To each of you, equally, in little pieces. And my next flower will likely be one of you."

"Why you-" Terasaka snarled but he never got to finish his sentence as the Reaper threw the flowers he had into the air, blinding the class before slipping out without a trace. Tokaku instant seized the chance. She raced out into the hall, but no one was there. Not even a scent. Walking back in, she shook her head and returned to Haru's side. Isogai leaned down amongst the fallen petals, picking up a slip of paper.

"Be at the location on the map provided before six p.m. tonight as a class," he read.

"This is Shiro and Takaoka all over again," Chiba frowned, "He's using us to draw out Koro Sensei. Damnit!"

"Well, I say it's time to put our training to use," Rio said.

"Along with those new suits," Terasaka added.

"But we don't know the first thing about organizing an attack with unknown circumstances," Okuda pointed out, "Every time we have formulated a plan together, it's been when we know next to all the details. Otherwise, we've had Karasuma to lead us."

"That's why we have an ace up our sleave," Isogai smiled turning to Tokaku.

"No," she replied curt and firm.

"Please Azuma," Nagisa begged, "You're an assassin. You have to have had situations where you were just planning on the spot."

"That's not the problem," Tokaku replied, "I work alone. No one else. With more people it gets complicated."

"Come on Azuma, can't you try? For Professor Bitch?" Kayano asked.

"Fine, but do not say I didn't warn you," Tokaku sighed. Honestly the only reason she agreed was because she caught Haru's gaze in the corner of her eye. She had looked hopeless, defeat, but now there was a glimmer, a sparkle of hope shining in her eyes and Tokaku would do anything to protect it.

"Lets give him a night that's worth remembering!" Isogai cheered.

"YA!"

* * *

Tokaku had it planned out, thank god for her training and contacts... Everything down to the last detail, well, until things changed, but she would cross that river when they came to it. The location seemed to be an underground bunker of some sort which was irritating but not terribly difficult. The only real thing it impeded was escape but it wasn't like the kids would get in then chicken out. She round up her classmates after school so they could prepare. She had Itona renovate one of his old flying bots to be provide air observation and had Ritsu search for whatever information there was about the bunker. Tokaku also called Shiena just to be safe. Then she did a small speed lesson on explosives with a few of the students she thought might be able to absorb all the information and use it effectively. Mean while everyone else either searched for potentially helpful materials or went around helping the others. Isogai quickly took the position of 'second in command' which Tokaku actually agreed with and appreciated. He was a strong leader that was quick with a blade and his thinking. He also had the approachability that Tokaku lacked which took a good amount off her shoulders. Things were coming together, now all she could do was hope.

They hid in the bushes across from the bunker's front door. Itona was guiding his bot over the protruding part of the structure.

"No one's around, it's like its dead," he said landing his contraption beside him.

"Ritsu if we're not back by midnight, tell Koro Sensei what's happening," Hara instructed.

"Aye aye! Good luck!" Ritsu replied.

"Alright, let's go," Tokaku nodded, moving out from her position. Leading the rest of the class to the door, Tokaku did a quick scan of the lock to check for any traps. Deeming it safe, she opened it and poked her head inside. The room was a large box of metal and lights with the only decoration being the few hidden security cameras she could make out.

 _'He's watching us...'_ Tokaku noted, 'but that was to be expected.'

Opening the door, she let the others slip in starting with Isogai. Once everyone was inside, she stepped in herself, but left the door open. If they needed to leave then easier now then later.

"Is that all of you? Great, but don't you know to shut the door," a voice asked from above causing most of the class to jump.

"Ah, so you can see us," Karma smirked finding a hidden camera, "Reaper, hm, more like Peeper."

 _'That's not even funny...'_ Tokaku sighed.

"We've kept our end of the deal, now let Professor Bitch go!" Meg demanded. Tokaku could swear that she heard the Reaper smirk as he hit a button. Suddenly the room jolted and started going below ground.

"The room's moving!" Sugaya exclaimed. Tokaku groaned.

 _'I forgot to tell them the floor plan which means that I'm the only one that knows it... damn well onto plan H.'_

The room stopped with the back wall now bars, trapping them in. Behind those bars stood the Reaper looking as pleasant as always.

"Capture complete!" he smiled, "Now isn't that a nice little surprise?" Running to the walls, most of the class begins looking for a way out, but Yada and Haru are frozen solid.

"Ms...-" Yada whispered, unwilling to believe her eyes.

"Ms Vitch!" Haru screamed grabbing the bars. The professor was tied up from the ceiling left slouched over on the floor and her hands above her head. There were faint bruises on her but nothing too worrying.

 _'Good, a distraction now for phase 2'_ Tokaku nodded.

"Don't worry I won't kill you or her as long as, I'm sure you've already deduced, that monster you call a teacher comes quietly," he assured.

"Damn it you bastard!" Terasaka exclaimed, taking hold of the bars and yanking furiously.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Meg said, "you just want us here as hostages? You're not going to kill us?"

"Well, that all depends on how the negotiations go," the Reaper shrugged, "I'll need at most thirty of you to sacrifice if things get bad."

"S-so you wo-won't kill us y-yet? E-even if we u-upset you?" Okajima stuttered.

"Uh-huh," he shrugged before his eyes gained a curious glint, "I know you're a child, but are you really that afraid of me?" Okajima smirked and honestly, Tokaku couldn't blame him, they had him completely fooled. The people that moved to the walls to look for a way out were actually looking for a way out, just not a door. Once they found a hollow area then they would inform Okuda and Takebayashi. Finally to give them time to prep, someone would provide another distraction not that it was really needed Tokaku made sure to tell the class about five thousand times to keep the Reaper's mind off whatever they needed to do. Now everything was in place and it was time to cause some trouble.

"No, not really," Okajima replied smugly. Okuda threw the smoke screen capsule providing cover for Takebayashi and the rest of the class. The bomb exploded and as the smoke cleared, all that was left in the cell was rubble. The Reaper observed the trap with a growing grin, his eyes glinting with uncontrolled bloodlust and terrific excitement.

"Now your talking!" he cried laughing manically, "who wants to play first?"

* * *

The whole class made it out safe allowing Tokaku to breath a small sigh of relief. They were now in a hallway that closely resembled the cell they just left. It went on for what seemed like forever with a few opposing routes. Tokaku could clearly see the floor plan in her head, but no one else knew it which was a major problem.

 _'This would be easier if I was on my own,'_ Tokaku mused, _'I'd have a better chance, just grab the professor and get out. Oh... that's an idea.'_

"Thank god we got out of their," Hinano sighed.

"Ya at least now we're not sitting ducks," Maehara agreed.

"But what do we do ?" Okuda asked nervously.

"We'll split into groups," Tokaku said, "An attack team, rescue team, and a recon team. Ritsu will protect communications between the teams..."

"I don't wanna..." Ritsu groaned. All those with phones out stared dumbfounded at their classmate.

"She's..."

"been..."

"hacked..."

"How! Ritsu is a top notch, military grade super computer," Takebayashi said as his metaphorical jaw dropped.

"Well... a skilled assassin has many talents," Tokaku sighed, "Alright we'll use the walkie talkie app Karasuma had us install. Team A will be the attack team. Nagisa, Karma, Okuna, Maehara, Isogai, Chiba, Kimura, Muramatsu, and Yoshida with Kayano as the communicator. You will go around and either eliminate or stall The Reaper and his henchmen if there are any. Team B will be rescue. Yada, Kanzaki, Nio, Meg, Sugino, Okajima, Hayami, Haru, Hinano, and Mimura. Sugino and Meg will be the main attackers, I want you two to keep them safe, but if you run into anything you even remotely think you can't handle then call Team A, same thing for Team C. Finally, Team C is recon. Sugaya, Okuda, Takebayashi, Terasaka, Kimura, Itona, Fuwa, and Hara. I want you to take of things like security cameras or any traps while gathering intel about anything you can. Terasaka will protect that team."

"What about you?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I'm striking out on my own," Tokaku said much to the class's obvious distaste, "Look, I know I said I would lead you, but it would be better if I went on my own. There's no way I can direct all of the teams at once besides might as well let me go after the Reaper directly. If team A finds me then they can help but just trust me, this is better."

"But we don't know where to go," Nagisa pointed out.

"Team B will head back in the direction the cell is while team A and B split off to wander," Tokaku replied although this was far from what she deemed okay, "Everyone must remember where they came from and how. Use the cell as a center point and map out what you can of the system." The class nodded uneasily, but determined nonetheless.

"Good then we ca-"

"Can you hear me class E?" the Reaper asked over the speakers, "You are enclosed in a secure underground facility. All the exits have been electronically sealed. The only to unlock a door is through a retinal scan of my eye. In other words, the only way out if for you to defeat me. However, I do have to say, I'm glad you blasted your way out of my trap. It's rare for an opportunity to arise where I can practice my skills with so many trained assassins. I'm going to enjoy this. You may attempt to assassinate me in anyway you like. Have fun!"

"I-It's like he's playing a game," Hayami shuddered. The entire class looked scared and beyond nervous.

 _'This is bad... but... as leader I can't let them see it as that,'_ Tokaku frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Tokaku said, the effect was like a shock wave through the class, "We will beat him. We'll do it just like how we've over come everything else. With logic, our training, and a little bit of luck." The students nodded, confidence swelling. The speech was winged and overall unimpressive, but it was what was needed.

"Alright, let's go," Tokaku ordered, releasing the teams. Turning to go her own way, she felt a sudden warmth on her back with its arms around her.

"Be careful okay," Haru whispered.

"Stay safe," Tokaku replied returning what she could of the embrace from her position. Reluctantly, Haru let go and went off with the rest of her group.

 _'For her.'_

* * *

Nagisa ran with his group down the hall. Maehara and Isogai were already planning for their attack with the rest of the group pitching in when they saw fit.

"He's going to hit us with a surprise attack. Assassins aren't good at direct confrontation so we'll dodge an attack and draw him into a close-combat battle," Maehara reasoned,.

"Then we can hit him with the stun guns and drop him for sure," Isogai agreed.

"I'm not so sure," Hayami said.

"Why?" Kimura asked.

"Think about Azuma," Hayami explained, "remember how Koro Sensei told us how she was trained as a combat assassin? What if this guy is too?"

"Hayami's right," Nagisa agreed, "and something tells me both he and Azuma would be able to defeat all of us in ten seconds flat."

"You must really think highly of that dog of yours," a haunting voice said. It was approaching them from the front but all they could see were shadows.

"Oh course she's well trained but-" he shrugged. Growling, Yoshida and Muramatsu ran in much to their companion's dismay. The Reaper didn't move. He let them come and the second they were but an inch from him, he dodged so quickly they could barely see it happen. Then he jammed his elbows into the back of their necks sending them straight to the floor, sprawled out and in pain.

"-the first thing I mastered when I became an assassin was close combat," he finished, "You won't use it 99% of the time, but the remaining 1% you would be dead before you even started. It is a necessity if you want to be the world's greatest assassin." He rushed forward, bursting past then entire group before they could blink. They whipped around to see he stopping next to Kayano and before they knew it, he rammed his knee into her chest with a resounding _crack_.

"Oops, I think I broke her ribs," he noted, "oh well." Nagisa growled. That pissed him off.

"Move," he ordered, "I'll do it." Leaving the rest in their shock, Nagisa marched right up to the assassin knife out and ready.

 _'He thinks I'm furious about what he did to Kayano and honestly I am, but I can hid it under my bloodlust. Kayano seems to be okay. The cracking was her uniform working. A material inside protects the wearer from sudden, hard pressures and shatters to disburse the force. But either way, I can take him down with the same move I did on Takaoka. Then this will all be over._ ' Nagisa nodded. He dropped the knife, but as he raised his hands, the Reaper clapped his own right in front of his face. Nagisa froze, unable to move.

"What!"

"Wait, he's gone!"

"Gu-"

 _CRACK thump thump thump_

"Lovoro taught you that trick didn't he? Hm, I should tell you there's a much more effective version. It uses the victim's conscious' wavelengths to stun them leaving them incapacitated for quite some time," the Reaper explained. As he did, Nagisa collapsed to his knees before falling flat on his side uselessly.

"Well, that's that."

* * *

Meanwhile Team B was just outside the room where Professor Bitch was being held. Oblivious to what was happening with Team A, they prepared themselves for anything they might encounter behind the door.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Meg asked, " Hayami has her tear gas bullets? Mimura has the bomb? Sugino have your stun gun?" Everyone nodded, forming a semi circle around the door.

"Alright, let's show this guy who he's messing with," Meg said. Mimura activated the bomb, blowing the door right off. The all rushed into the room with Sugino and Meg leading. They found their teacher just as they left her, hung by her wrists on the floor.

"Ms. Vitch!" Sugino exclaimed as he and Meg ran toward her, "she's unconscious but still breathing."

"Good then let's get her out of here and meet up with Team C," Meg said helping Sugino hoist the unconscious woman onto his back.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Haru sighed in relief.

"Ya, now Ms. Vitch is back and we can get out of here," Yada agreed.

"Don't forget about the eye scan though," Okajima reminded. They were all smiles, oblivious to what was going on behind them until they heard the bodies of their classmates hit the floor. Whirling around, the group found a perfectly conscious professor standing over Meg and Sugino.

"Professor Vitch?" Mimura dared ask, "why?"

"I'd been blind these past months, but now the Reaper has shown me the truth," she replied coolly, "Now then, time to send you to your graves."

"Y-you can't mean that," Haru exclaimed, "you can't!"

"After everything we've been through?" Hinano asked.

"I never thought you were that kind of person," Nio said.

"Really? Then what kind of a person did you think I was?" Irina asked.

"Well, selfish, narcissistic, pouty, oh, I guess you are that kind of person," Nio mused.

"I AM NOT POUTY!"

"I have to admit, it's a shock to see you on the Reaper's side, but we've been training everyday," Mimura pointed out, "Do you really think you could defeat all of us?"

"Well, let's see and find OW!" she exclaimed falling to her knees, "Walked on a fucking pebble in my bare feet..."

"Ms. Vitch are you okay!" Yada exclaimed rushing forward with Haru. Quick as a blink, Ms. Vitch stuck them both with her poison gun causing them to fall to her feet.

"Hey! We were worried for you!" Hayami exclaimed, but their former teacher just go up and kept walking toward them. In a flash, they were all down. A thrown jacket there a small dodge there sentenced the end for Team B. Well, the end for all but one.

"We trusted you," Haru mumbled, the drug wearing on her.

"You at least should understand," Irina replied, "It doesn't matter how the job gets done, just that you produce results."

"I suppose, but we will come back for you Ms. Vitch," Haru said her eyes drooping, "we're not letting you go again, Tokaku will ensure that."

"Well, she's quite the optimist," the Reaper said walking in just as Haru fell to the poison, "I'm surprised though, you defeated them all on your own."

"I come from a different world, Reaper, you know this," she replied but there was no satisfaction in her eyes when she looked upon the bodies of her students.

* * *

Haru awoke first and when she did, she found herself in a new cell surrounded by the rest of her class. Some were bruised, others were still knocked out, but all around everyone seemed okay.

"Hey, you're awake," Kayano smiled sitting next to her friend.

"Ya, what happened?" Haru asked, eyes continuing to roam the room.

"Well, Team A was taken out followed by B then C surrendered," Kayano summed up, "Everyone from A has woken up, but you're the first from B. What happened to you guys anyway?"

"Professor Vitch betrayed us," Haru sighed, "she poisoned us."

"What!" Kayano exclaimed, "How could she! After ever-"

"Wait!" Haru exclaimed fear flooding into her voice, "Where's Tokaku!"

* * *

She should have known this would happen. She should have seen this coming. Twenty seven middle schoolers were no match for the most powerful assassin in the world! God, she was a real idiot sometimes... Either way, it wouldn't matter. She would face the Reaper not that she stood much of a chance, but she'd done the impossible before maybe luck would be on her side. She stalked down the corridors, wandering around where she knew the new cell was. Now it was a waiting game.

"Well, well, well," the Reaper said from the shadows, "it's not every day you get to face off against the last remaining member of the famed Azuma clan." Tokaku tried to analyze the situation. His malicious intent drenched him in shadows, but she could make out a basic outline. He's voice was confident, he didn't see her as much of a threat which was probably true, but they were about to see.

"So you've heard of me?" she replied.

"Of your family," he shrugged, "my mentor talked of them a few times but always with respect."

"Good to know our reputation is intact," Tokaku said although all she could think about was to hell with her family. It was no longer an honorable name.

"Let us see how inflated it was," he smirked before leaping at her. His movements were fast, but not as fast as Koro Sensei's. She managed to block a blow to the ribs and jump back. He was clearly Karasuma's level which meant she definitely had a chance, but it still wasn't very large. The Reaper feinted a punch to her stomach and switched to a roundhouse kick which she managed to catch, but another punch came connecting right with her nose. Tokaku flew back, crashing into the wall. Standing quickly, she wiped the blood from her face and charged. He took the bait and she leap over his head before releasing two over her knives. One scratched his shoulder while the other got him right under the same shoulder blade. Crying out in irritation, he whipped around faster than Tokaku could see and slammed her into a wall with his hand on her throat.

"You're good," he complimented, "with some training you could be a decent rival, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see tomorrow." Snarling, Tokaku rammed her boot into his crotch. The stunner went off sending him reeling back and Tokaku in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Damn it," he growled looking back at Tokaku who was struggling to get back on her feet. Turning to see the opening to the river which ran through the bunker. Smirking villainously, he grabbed Tokaku by the scruff of her uniform and began dragging her to the opening.

"I see now you reputation was well earn, congratulations," he said smiling, "you were very fun to play with, but I do have to get back to matters at hand. You would cause too much trouble if I put you back with the others though so I have to get rid of you. Enjoy your swim!" With that, he tossed her down into the awaiting water. Hitting it with a hard splash, Tokaku was pulled and dragged with the current.

 _'I'm sorry Haru, I just wasn't good enough...'_ Then the world went black.

* * *

Wow that was long! Like long long... anyway I'm sorry this is rushed. I am just not in the right state, but I still hope you enjoyed and see you around for more!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey soooooo don't be surprised if I go back and edit that last chapter rather soon cuz I published it when I was rather braindead and don't quite remember if I edited it properly... any who, part 2! Hope you enjoy and I don't own Assassination Classroom or Akuma no Riddle just playing with them a little :)

* * *

"TOKAKU!"

They had seen everything from the monitor across the new cell. The entire class had gathered around to watch with baited breath. Deep down, they knew that Tokaku really didn't have a chance, but they hoped and now they had nothing. Haru had been standing front and center, her mouth still open from her cry. She could feel tears in her eyes and a weakening in her knees as she saw the Reaper turn.

 _'This can't be happening! She can't die! I know she can't! Tokaku-'_ Haru's mind was a whirlwind until she saw the Reaper's face. He was facing the camera and smiling, straight at them, no, straight at her. Haru had never been one for rage, but what she felt in that instance was far from average anger. It was pure, white-hot fury.

Irina had been sitting by the monitor and watching the entire battle play out. She would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. For such a young age, Tokaku held on and fought well, but it would be foolish to believe that she could defeat him. All the same, she could help feeling sorry for the girl. As much as she hated to admit it, she had respect for Azuma even with all her... her. She was a diligent worker, smart, cool headed, and well rounded. Dare she think it, she might even miss the young assassin.

The Reaper walked in, pulling Irina from her thoughts. Standing in way of greeting, she stepped back in case he might want to check the cameras, but instead he walked right up to the cell bars.

"If anyone wants to try something like that, be my guest, but I can't promise you won't end up swimming with your little friend," he smiled.

"You..." Haru trembled. This man kill Tokaku. He killed her. She was gone because of him. She was never coming back, ever. And it was all because of him.

"You bastard!" she exclaimed, shoving her arm through the bars, grabbing hold of his shirt. Yanking him hard, she slammed his head into the bars. Smirking, the Reaper grabbed a hold of her forearm and shoved it up sharply in a move to break it, but it wouldn't. His smile faltered as Haru's eyes glinted. She leaned in until her mouth was as close as it could be to his ear.

"You know, if you plan on kidnapping an assassin you should really do you research," she whispered, "Haru Ichinose, heir to the Queen Bee clan, has a titanium skeletal covering." (not to ruin the moment but please just imagine Haru adding: "Wolverine bitch" to the end of that, I know it's adamantium but it's funny! kinda?... sorta?... please?) Haru shoved The Reaper back, leaving him startled though it was quickly masked.

"It doesn't matter what kind of enhancements you have, you'll never beat me," he gloated.

"We might not be able to, but something tells me they will," Karma smiled, pointing at the monitor. On the camera showing the back door, Koro Sensei dressed in a dog outfit for whatever reason was with Karasuma just outside.

* * *

 _'I'm stuck with this guy... *sigh* No matter how many times the students say we're a good team, I can't understand why. I'm serious and he's... aloof although, seeing as this is about the student's lives, he might be more useful than previous incidents.'_

Currently, he and Koro Sensei were being lowered to the main floor. Karasuma tensed for a fight, but he sight that greeted him left little room for much of that. The Reaper stood with a gun in one hand and a handcuffed, 'semiconscious' Irina in the other.

"Ms. Irina!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, moving to get closer to the pair. The Reaper smirked and shoved his hostage to the ground, pointing the gun right at her head causing his opponents to stop in their tracks.

"Nice to meet you Koro Sensei," he greeted, "I have to admit, you're much uglier in person than I thought you'd be."

"You! You're that florist!" Karasuma realized. He had gone to thank the man for assisting the students once the victim of their poor choices, an elder head master, was safely in the hospital. Thinking back, Karasuma remembered his first instinct was to trust the florist. He came off as one of the people who could make friends with whoever they meet. Kind, humble, friendly, understanding, unsuspecting. The perfect persona for a master assassin.

"Very good Mr. Karasuma," the Reaper smiled, "Let me properly introduce myself, I am the assassin known as the Reaper."

"Where are the students! We know they're here," Koro Sensei demanded.

"Don't worry, they're all alive," he assured, "well, give or take one but that number may grow. I've placed bombs around the neck of all of them. I will detonate them whenever I see fit."

"What do you mean give or take one?" Karasuma asked dangerously.

"Well, that little assassin of yours?" the Reaper replied, "Let's just say she was giving me more trouble than she was worth so I had to dispose of her. Good job by the way, you really know how to pick'em."

"Why you-!" Karasuma growled, but he was interrupted by a small gun shot and Koro Sensei tripping. The Reaper smirked as he held up his hands. Karasuma looked down, seeing Irina, her handcuffs unlocked with a small gun outstretched.

 _'Irina!?'_

But Karasuma didn't have time to completely process the situation because a trap door opened in the floor right beneath Koro Sensei's feet. With a rather pathetic sounding scream, Koro Sensei fell.

"Wow, that was easy," the Reaper noted, looking down at the hole in surprise before shrugging, "No matter, let's get going. You too Karasuma." Looking back up in shock, Karasuma found the Reaper smiling once again and pointing his gun at him with Irina at his side. Seeing no other option, he obliged.

* * *

Nagisa looked up suddenly with the rest of the class when they heard the ceiling above them open. Flying down through it was a giant black and yellow mass before it landed with a plop. Everyone looked on in shock before their features fell in both disappointment and judgement.

"...Koro Sensei..."

"Oh, uh, hello students, uh, where are we?" he asked sheepishly.

"In my hideout," the Reaper supplied as he walked in, "I built it off an underground causeway for flood abatement. You like it?" Behind him followed Irina and Karasuma, one in slight shock and the other in cool indifference.

"This is where I will assassinate you Koro Sensei," the Reaper grinned, "I will release the river water, trapping you against the Anti-Sensei bars which will slice you apart like butter."

"Wait! Then you'll kill the students as well!" Karasuma exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I can't afford any loose strings," he shrugged, "besides, now if he tries to explode the cage or do anything crazy, he'll harm the students which means he is basically out of options." The Reaper smirked proudly, the glint in his eye clearly saying 'Look at what I did in one night that you haven't managed in over half a year.' Karasuma had to admit, the plan was ingenious. As much as he hated to think about it, the octopus' greatest strength was also his greatest liability. The students pushed him to new heights, but also chained him to his grave.

"Hehehehhe," Koro Sensei chuckled eyes gleaming like a child who just out smarted his parent, "That anti-me substance is a bit of a pain isn't it, but I have finally overcome it!"

"Really?" the Reaper asked curiously. Smirking, Koro Sensei disappeared, before reappearing at the base of the bars on his... 'hands and knees'. Putting his head right beside the bars, he stuck out his tongue and started licking. Everyone looked on with mild confusion.

"You have... a tongue?"

"Yes! It is covered in digestive fluids which will burn through the bars! It will only take me a day!"

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME!"

"Exactly and, if you keep up that licking I'll detonate a few of the collars," the Reaper added causing Koro Sensei to freeze in shock, "Let's go Irina, who knows what else this thing is hiding. The faster we kill it the better." Turning, he and Ms. Vitch made for the door, but a hand grabbed the Reaper's shoulder.

"Oh? Are you really going to stop me?" he smirked, looking at Karasuma, "My methods may be crude, but it will get the job done. Isn't that what you want?"

The students and Koro Sensei held their breath. With Karasuma the job always came first, no matter what, but he wouldn't kill them all for this? ...right? Without even blinking, Karasuma swung his hand up and socked the Reaper straight in the jaw, sending him stumbling back.

"Currently, the lives of these students are my top priority," he responded coolly, "so, if you try to kill them, I will have to stop you myself."

"Really? Oh well," the Reaper shrugged before flying out the door. With a growl, Karasuma burst after him leaving Irina with the students and Koro Sensei. She looked on with a smug smile, taking off her detonation collar.

"Karasuma's a fool," she said, "I mean I get it he's a superhuman, Tokaku was more of a pissed off dog but she had her moments, but the Reaper, he's more. He's a monster, look at how easily he caught the octopus."

"Ms. Vitch..." Yada murmered.

"You knew he would kill us didn't you?" Maehara accused.

"How could you! We thought you were our friend!" Okano exclaimed, betrayal clear in her tone. Irina tensed, hesitating. Her eyes glinted with emotion, too many to understand and yet...

"You got scared didn't you?" Karma smiled dangerously, "You always bragged about being a pro, but you felt your new life dull your skills, your _assassin's senses_. You wanted to kill us to show off. So you could go off and say 'oh, look at what a cold hearted assassin I am!' didn't you?" Irina went completely rigid, standing as still as the air around her before snarling.

"You don't know a thing about me!" she cried, "You think I expected to spend my life in this world! A world of light! I'm an assassin! I was trained, no I was made to thrive in darkness and show it to others so they could rot in the wrongs they'd done! I was never supposed to be happy! Hang around kids who were like younger brothers and sisters to me! Worrying about finding love! It was never supposed to happen! It's not me! ...not to me. "

The class gaped at their teacher, staring at the woman they thought they knew, but realizing just how wrong they'd been. Ms. Vitch was a... really was a bitch at times, but she came through when they needed her most. She laughed with them, fought with them (both against and with), grew with them, and yet every single one of them couldn't see, couldn't grasp what she held inside. Well, all but one. Stepping forward, the only person who could possibly understand, walked right up to their teacher and smiled.

"I know," Haru sighed, "I know that world. I know its shadows, its monsters, even its allure. And I've watched too many friends be trapped or contaminated by its darkness." Haru's understanding smile was now a sorrowful frown, her eyes hard yet gentle. It was as if she were looking through the assassin before her, into both the teacher's and her own past.

* * *

 _She was lying on a hospital bed, wrapped multiple blankets with gods know how many tubes hooked up from her to machines surrounding her head. But, even groggy from the pain medications, she could clearly see through the maze of equipment an old, stiff chair that sat right at the side of her bed. And in that chair, a pale, verging on sickly, blunette slouched. An abandoned book in her lap, still hanging open, a basically undrunk cup of something on the wooden arm, and a phone lying forgotten under a slacks covered thigh. The girl in question looked like she hadn't slept in a month. Under her eyes hung dark bags and her posture practically stewing in exhaustion. All the same, it was the most beautiful sight Haru had ever seen._

 _"M-ms. Tokaku?" she rasped, voice rough from disuse. The assassin looked up sharply as if someone slapped her. Blinding blue met dazzling pink causing the former to draw in a sharp breath. Haru smiled._

 _"H-hi," she whispered, but Tokaku just continued to stare. Haru could barely contain her giggles at Tokaku's spot on impression of a fish out of water._

 _\- three weeks later-_

 _Haru was sitting up in bed, merrily eating her hospital lunch with Tokaku, like always, sitting in her chair right beside her. She could not fathom how the pinkette managed not only to beam, but hum as she ate the meal. Not that she was overly picky, it was just that eating that food day after day after day did not seem appetizing at all. As she watched and mulled this over in her head, Dr. Nazo, Haru's doctor, walked in carrying a clipboard stuffed full of papers per usual. He was a portly bearded man. His beard was going white though and he had little to no hair on his head giving him a Santa-like appearance which Haru gushed over after the first day of meeting him._

 _"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I bring good news," he greeted, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. This caused Tokaku to tense. Haru noticed and shot her a reassuring glance. She had quickly discovered in her waking time that Tokaku actually barely let anyone near Haru unless they stated their purpose, explain what meds they were giving her and what they did, or they caught her in a rare moment of sleep. It was a marvel that she hadn't been thrown out._

 _"Ms. Ichinose, you're being released," he beamed. Haru gasped and nearly jumped out of bed in excitement._

 _"Really! Thank you so much! Haru is so happy!" she exclaimed._

 _"Well, it is my job dear," Nazo chuckled, "You're free to leave after one final check up so long as you have someone to watch over you, take your medications, and rest."_

 _"Haru understands!" Haru squeaked eagerly. Dr. Nazo laughed again before bidding them a goodbye and heading out the door._

 _"Isn't that so exciting Ms. Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed, "Haru can't wait to play outside!"_

 _"Hold it," Tokaku said, "First off, didn't you hear him? He told you that you need to rest, that means no running amuck outside. Second, you still need to get through a final check before they can send you off. And third, who on earth is going to take care of you!" Haru paused at this. She could care less about the first two, but the third was a bit of a slap to the face. She had thought Tokaku would stay with her, after all, she had all this time._

 _"I-I thought that m-maybe you'd stay with Haru," she all but whispered, but Tokaku heard all the same. Her reaction was... telling Haru supposed. Her posture instantly became rigid and her eyes gained a far away glaze. It was like she wasn't even there._

 _"Y-you don't have to of course! Haru was just throwing that out there! I really do-"_

 _"Why?..."_

 _"What?" Haru asked. Now she was confused. Tokaku seemed to have deflated, like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders and she was just now beginning to buckle._

 _"After everything I put you through, what I did to you, why do you still want me?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I want you! Tokaku, you're amazing! You protected Haru even when it seemed like there was no way we would make it out! You protected me when no one else would! How could you say such a thing?" Haru exclaimed. She didn't understand, where was this coming from?_

 _"This wasn't supposed to happen..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"This. You, me. It was supposed to be an easy job. In and out, that's it. I had the perfect opportunity, hundreds of times before I even switched sides. I could have been in and out in a second then back to my life. Back to the cold, uneasiness of school. Trusting no one, hating myself for my lack of courage to just give the killing blow. This wasn't supposed to happen, and frankly it still shouldn't."_

 _"Tokaku, wha-"_

 _"I'm humbled by your kindness and trust in me, but when it's all said and done, I'm still an assassin and you're still an innocent. I am unworthy of such a life and you, you deserve much better."_

* * *

"But," Haru said in a barely contained anger, her eyes meeting Irina's, "you know what they all said when I confronted them? I was never supposed to have this, this isn't me, I don't deserve this. Well who the hell said that! Who walked up to you and just one day said that you no longer have the ability to have this life! No one and if anyone did it's complete bullshit! Will you have regrets? Yes. Will you feel pain? Yes. But, will you regret this choice? No. In this world, there is a happy life, a life that is being openly handed out to you! A life that's completely free for the taking and nothing, nothing is stopping you! Nothing, except yourself. So you have a choice. You can waste away here, in this world of darkness or you can grow and live in our world of light. No one's telling you what to do, no one's holding you back. This is your decision and yours alone, but if you don't make it soon, you may just add another regret to your buckling conscious." The students gaped in awe at their classmate and Koro Sensei seemed to be in tears while Ms. Vitch stood stock still before them all.

" _krrz- Irina, I need your help_ ," the Reaper said through her earpiece, "I _'ve set traps on the way to the control room, shoot Karasuma in the back while he tries to get past them_."

"I'm on it," she replied softly, turning to the door, but hesitating before she left, "Hey, octopus. You can break the collars off the brats, they won't detonate. Oh, and Ichinose? I'll make sure to tell Azuma a few last things." With that she left, slamming the door behind her.

 _'Let's go out with a bang'_ she smiled.

* * *

Karasuma ran down the hall. He had lost sight of the Grim Reaper ages ago and now he was stuck playing catch up.

 _'Damn it! He trapped the octopus in less than five minutes, manipulated Irina into betraying us, captured all the students, and kill Azuma! Individually, I might be a little angry, but how did he even manage to all of this in a span of a night! Damn it, door.'_ Slowing to a stop, Karasuma grabbed the handle and began to turn it, but froze.

 _'Something's wrong... to hell with it, I don't have time for this.'_ Yanking the door open, it exploded causing a resounding boom to echo through the corridor.

 _'That was stronger than I expected, it was rather impressive actually,'_ Karasuma sighed, walking straight out the now barren doorframe as if it was nothing.

* * *

The class stared dumbly at the monitor.

"Did he just?"

"Yep."

"And it exploded right?"

"Yep."

"Not just some smoke?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit."

"Yep."

* * *

 _'Seriously another turn! If this wasn't just one passage I'd be lost by now,'_ Karasuma groaned, rounding the corner sharply, but immediately, leaping back. In the middle of the hall stood four large Dobermans with guns on their backs.

 _'You have got to be kidding me, you trains dogs to shoot guns?... Actually that's not a bad idea, especially seeing as,'_ Karasuma nodded as he walked straight into the hall, _'I love dogs.'_ He smiled and all of them instantly lined up against the wall with their heads bowed.

* * *

The class stared stupidly at the monitor.

"Did he just?"

"Yep."

"They weren't holograms or something?"

"Nope."

"And they're just gonna sit and let him pass?"

"Apparently."

"What the fuck?"

"Yep."

* * *

 _'They were pretty cute, maybe I'll take one home when this is done,'_ Karasuma thought as he continued running. To his left, the wall dropped and let a giant iron bar come flying down, slamming into his side. But, instead of sending him flying, Karasuma caught the bar with an annoyed grunt.

 _'That's a pain, who would take the time to do this?'_

* * *

The class stared at the monitor, no longer knowing how to describe the awe and shock they felt in that moment.

"D-"

"Yep."

"Wh-"

"Sh."

"Don-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH!"

* * *

Finally, Karasuma came to a bridge over looking the rushing river below with the Reaper standing in the middle to greet him. The assassin spread his arms wide in welcome, revealing a small button in his hand. Karasuma calmly walked out to the bridge to meet him.

"I must admit that I underestimated you," the Reaper smiled, "I'm quite impressed."

"So am I, you've provided quite the smorgasbord of traps," Karasuma replied, "Talk about versatile."

"Well, that is an assassin's job," he chuckled, "Isn't that right, Irina?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, walking up behind Karasuma. She smiled sweetly as she passed him to join the Reaper. If he was surprised his associate didn't shoot the agent when she had a chance, he didn't show it. Merely smiling, he let the woman join him at his side.

"Hello Irina," Karasuma greeted.

"Nice to see you too," she replied smuggly.

"Now, now, now," the Reaper said, "We're all uncivilized people, let's skip the formalities."

"As you wish," Karasuma shrugged, raising his gun, but the Reaper only laughed.

"Please try if you think you can, but I must warn you I've made a habit of being unhittable," he gloated.

"Lucky for you I've made a habit of never missing," Karasuma smirked. Before the Reaper could get another word in, he fired. The Reaper moved to dodge as Irina raised her hand. Suddenly, the assassins' end of the bridge exploded causing both to fall to the rushing water below. Not letting his surprise get to him, Karasuma leapt after his opponents, diving into the water.

* * *

Karasuma landed in the water gracefully. The height of the bridge made it look like the water went on forever both to the sides and below, but it barely came up to his knees and he could see a shallower part up ahead. Meanwhile, he also noticed that Irina lay semiconscious, washed up in the shallows as the Grim Reaper shakily stood.

"You sir, have just invented a new kind of crazy," he said.

"And why is that?" Karasuma asked, but that was before the assassin looked up. His face was gone replaced with exposed red muscle and bone, all skin gone from his face. He reminded him of Red Skull from those American superhero movies.

"See something you like?" the Reaper smirked, "I dedicated myself to the art of assassination and having a face is a bit of an annoyance, so I got rid of it just like the rest of the obstacles that stood in my way to becoming the greatest assassin in the world!"

"I may have jumped off a bridge to pursue you, but I have to believe that this is pure madness," Karasuma jabbed.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you!" the Reaper cried, "You and your big talk! After I kill you, I'll take your face and add it to my collection. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition!" He leapt at Karasuma, arm outstretch as if already holding his target.

"You're a bad example for the students, so," Karasuma said calmy while getting into a fighting stance. He bent his knees before whipping his leg out and slamming it into the side of the Reaper's head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the class," he completed. With a growl, the battle commenced. Both were of equal skill and talent, matching each other blow for blow. Karasuma threw a punch, but then the Reaper defended with his forearm before twisting his other to go for Karasuma's exposed stomach. Only, he jumped back and turned to kick the killer, but the Reaper dodged. Suddenly, the assassin released his hidden blade and made a downward slash towards his opponent's leg. Karasuma grabbed the outstretched arm and twisted to throw the Reaper over his head. Slamming the man on his back moved to stand over him only, the Reaper released a wire line that wrapped around Karasuma's ankle. Yanking hard, he sent the teacher to his back before regaining on his stance. Karasuma also stood and they found themselves back where they started.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Karasuma sighed.

"Indeed, it seems we are at an impasse," the Reaper said, but his signature smile was back on his face.

"What's so funny?" Karasuma growled.

"Why so serious?" the Reaper replied, "I'll tell you the truth Karasuma, I grew up in a wealthy family. I was in the lap of luxury. Then my father was murdered by an assassin. He was a tyrant at home so I didn't spare him any tears, but when I watch the assassin complete his work all I could think was how beautiful his skill was. In that very instance, I decided to become an assassin. Killing, technical expertise, communication skills, all that and more! Assassination is the grand sum of a whole variety of skills. With each kill, my skills grew along with my fame. As it grew, I got more contracts, as I got more contracts I learned more skills, and the fame just thrived. It was truly a vicious cycle, but that's my work. Here, allow me to demonstrate. The Grim Reaper's ultimate skill, the Invisible Scythe!" As he said the final sentence, he let an arm he raised over his head fall to be level with Karasuma's chest with its fingers forming a hand gun. Karasuma heard no sound he just felt a force running straight into him.

"Get down!"

There was a small bang and together, Karasuma and something fell into the water.

"Hm?" the Grim Reaper hummed as he walked up to the fallen figures, "I thought I killed you. You're more resilient than I thought. No matter, I see the blood in the water. I killed Karasuma I can kill you."

"You seem to be underestimating your opponents quite a lot tonight," Karasuma remarked. The Reaper didn't even have time to make a sound in his surprise before Karasuma rammed his fist into his crotch causing the assassin to scream in the most undignified of ways.

"I hope you're ready Grim Reaper," Karasuma growled, "You harmed not only two of my colleagues, but my students as well. Someone needs to discipline you."

"Wait! No! You can't! I'm the only one who can kill that monster!" he cried in vain.

"Nonsense, we have all the skills we need in Class E," Karasuma smiled before punching the assassin square in the face. He fell back with a final splash, unconscious and very much defeated. Irina, who had recovered mid-fight stood and clapped, a smirk decorating her face. Karasuma turned to her, respect shining in his eyes.

"You blew up yourself to kill him?"

"Well, if I was going to die I thought might as well do so with pride," she smiled, "thought I was going to join Azuma although it appears that Azuma is now joining me." Tokaku grunted in reply, standing slowly. She had had just enough brain power to recognize that she was falling when she was thrown off the bridge and managed to perform a rough landing. The impact was made all the worse by her new forming injuries, causing her to pass out mere seconds later. When she woke up she saw Karasuma and the Reaper nearing the end of their fight. She had struggled to stand up, but once she did she saw the Reaper raise his hand and her vision hadn't cleared enough to realize that he wasn't actually holding a gun. Acting on instinct, she rammed herself into Karasuma so in the end, a minor concussion has its benefits.

Karasuma kneeled in front of the young assassin who quickly took a step back in well disguised distrust, "You're bleeding."

"It's fine," she replied curtly. Karasuma sighed, but said nothing and stood, "We have to release the students and call the police. I'm sure they'll be excited to know that they caught a world class assassin."

* * *

The small reunion was happy and smile filled. Most of the class (and Koro Sensei) was talking to Karasuma about his fighting and how amazing it was. The others were gossiping amongst each other, but all of them were leaving Tokaku and Haru to themselves. The instant the class was freed, Haru ran to her girlfriend and embraced her in a tear filled hug.

"I thought I lost you," Haru whispered into Tokaku's neck.

"I'm sorry," Tokaku murmured into Haru's neck, nuzzling it gently.

"Don't you ever do that again," Haru choked, "or I swear to god, I will personally hospitalize you for a month."

"I guess that would make us even then," she replied earning her a playful slap on the arm. Tokaku chuckled as she pulled away and found a pouting Haru. Gently, she took a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind the pinkette's ear before moving the same hand to cup her cheek. Haru smiled and leaned into the touch.

"If this were any other situation you'd be sleeping on the couch," Haru said.

"Buuuut"

"But, you're alive and you saved Karasuma so I think that more than makes up for scaring me beyond death," Haru chuckled, "although, I withhold the right to take back what I just said if you don't get your injuries checked out."

"Seriously," Tokaku groaned like a stubborn child, "I don't recall you making me do this when I nearly got blown to pieces."

"You wanted to make a late night run to the hospital while at Class Black?" Haru raised her eyebrow challengingly at her partner.

"Okay, okay, but still," Tokaku sighed, "school nurse or something?" Haru rolled her eyes, but she didn't have time to respond because the police and paramedics arrived.

* * *

All the students were examined and questioned, but thankfully everything was kept quick and simple. Tokaku had to be taken to the hospital, Haru accompanied her along with Karasuma once he finished helping the officers with the Reaper which left Koro Sensei and the students to deal with Ms. Vitch. From the stories that the couple got once they came back to school, they had given her quite the time although, Tokaku was nearly 99% sure they were just fooling with them. Either way, the Reaper was gone, Haru and her were back together, Irina was nicer and wearing more appropriate clothing (although it really didn't help, like at all... if anything, it made her problem worse), and Karasuma had a new found respect for both her and Ms. Vitch. Everything was good and realitively back to normal, if you could call their lives normal. For once though, Tokaku agreed with Haru, interested in what their next adventure would bring (though preferably no more being thrown off tall structures, she had quite enough of that).

* * *

Author's Note: God I'm so sorry for the wait. School is shit cuz finals are coming up, I have to animate crap for film, and life is downright annoying, but we're surviving! Anyway, I probably won't update until school is over which is in like three weeks, but after that it's full steam ahead cuz its SUMMER! (input Olaf here) Hope you all enjoyed and see you in a couple weeks!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm back baby! (input Kuzco) It's finally summer which means I don't have to do shit... okay so I have to do a lot of shit which is why this is so late... (I'm sorry!) Ignoring that last part, I'm finally free to write again and pretend like I'm not using this as a way to not think about how badly I trashed my grades with finals :) . Life's good, anyway on with the story! As always, I don't own anything besides a few DS chips and some books. I hope you enjoy!

Special Note: this is my own short 'episode', nothing is taken from the Assassination Classroom plot for this one

* * *

Tokaku grumbled, rolling over in bed. The damn Grim Reaper shot her in her side, the one she slept on and ever since its been uncomfortable to say the least. She'd turn, making her stitches pull or she'd stretch causing them to stretch. It really was an annoyance. Hoping to find some semblance of comfort, Tokaku sleepily shifted her arm in search of her girlfriend, but, much to her irritation, all she found was vacated warmth. Growling lightly, Tokaku reached over farther in some drowsy hope only to be met with a giggle that greeted her halfway across the room. Cracking her eyes, Tokaku found a pajama clad Haru standing a few feet away beaming at her.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"You're cruel," Tokaku replied with a sigh, moving to roll out of bed.

"Now, I wouldn't call the person who made you pancakes cruel," Haru teased, "Come on, they're going to get cold." With that, Haru skipped out the door, but Tokaku could only smile.

 _This is nice..._

* * *

It was only a few days after the Grim Reaper incident, but the class was back to normal and Tokaku couldn't be more indifferent. At least that was some what exciting, now it was back to classes. Not that she wanted to go back and repeat the experience which was why she couldn't really care, but as a former assassin, this life could get a little dry although how that was possible with the octopus around was beyond her.

She and Haru trudged up the miniature mountain as they did every school morning to meet the aging building they called a classroom. Tokaku sighed internally.

 _'Another day'_

"Haru! Tokaku!" someone shouted. Tokaku looked up just as Haru gasped in absolute glee. The pinkette bolted up the path the greet the two new figures standing on their class steps.

"Hitsugi-chan! Chitaru-chan!" Haru cried, leaping to embrace their former classmates. Hitsugi laughed and happily returned the gesture while Chitaru, looking a little paler than normal, awkwardly met their previous target. Both wore similar clothes to when they were at Class Black. Chitaru still had her white button up, but her jacket, though also black, was more casual. Hitsugi was wearing a light blue turtleneck under a white dress that mirrored her old one. In all though, they really hadn't changed.

Pulling back as Tokaku mounted the steps, Haru smiled brightly at the pair before her before bursting into questions.

"I'm so happy you two are okay! You both had me so worried! Chitaru, are you feeling okay? Oh, how long have you both been out of the hospital? How was it? Was the food okay? I never really liked it myself, but it was fine I guess. Oh my god! Are you two together? That would be so cute! By the way, Hitsugi, why do you always carry around the bear? I've been wondering since I met you, but I always forgot to ask! Have yo-"

"What's going on?" Karasuma asked, approaching the building. He looked less than pleased to find his sketchy hired help talking with two strangers. Tokaku felt a bead of worry at his reaction. She might not openly show her emotions, but she was glad to see her old classmates. They never really talked, but she had always respected Chitaru and Hitsugi had been nice. She was even harmless now. Haru on the other hand, was completely unfazed by their teacher's glare.

"Oh, Mr. Karasuma! This is Hitsugi Kirigaya and Chitaru Namatame! They're old friends of Tokaku and mine," Haru introduced.

"And what are they doing here!" he was practically steaming now and Haru seemed to realize the strangeness of the situation as well. Neither Tokaku nor she had invited them which means they came here of their own accord, but no one was supposed to know where they were. Sure, Haru told them and a few other of their Class Black friends that she got a teaching job (Tokaku didn't want them to know it was her teaching), but she never went into specifics. This left both Tokaku and Haru with nothing while Hitsugi had rather paled before the monster that was Tokaku's co-worker and Chitaru discreetly took a defensive position.

"Oh come on Karasuma," Irina smirked, sashaying out of the building and wrapping her arm around Chitaru, "lighten up. Besides, I wouldn't mind having them around." Ms. Vitch, being the person that she was, had not so subtly placed her arm directly below the red head's generous bust and was... showing it off. This caused Chitaru, Hitsugi, and Haru to go as pink as the latter's hair. Additionally, Hitsugi ended up gapping like a fish out of water as Irina smirked challengingly.

"Ms. Vitch!" Haru exclaimed. Tokaku rolled her eyes and threw one of her Anti-Sensei knives. It hit right on the mark, directly in between their pervert of a teacher's eyes, causing her to fall back in an anime-esc style.

"I suggest you stay away or the next one will be from my _other_ set," Tokaku warned. Ms. Vitch sat up looking rather put off, but none the less she shrugged.

"I knew you were the possessive type Azuma, but I never thought you'd like more than one," she replied standing. That was enough to send both Haru and Chitaru to the same state as Hitsugi while Tokaku made to grab a much sharper knife. Before her fun could begin, a boom sounded accompanied by a blast of air. This led to Ms. Vitch finding herself trapped in a bright yellow tentacle while Tokaku discovered that the arm she was planning on throwing with was trapped behind her back much like one getting arrested.

"Enough!" Koro Sensei ordered, "Now what is this all about?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Karasuma exclaimed, "there are civilians here!"

"Why, stopping a potential murder of course," Koro Sensei replied light heartedly, "what about you Karasuma? Oh and don't mind those two, I invited them here."

"You wh-!"

"You did! Thank you Koro Sensei!" Haru beamed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the teacher's neck.

"It was no problem," he shrugged, "I just met them outside the hospital, nabbed them, and dropped them here."

"It was so exciting!" Hitsugi laughed.

"But next time, maybe give us a heads up," Chitaru added with a smile of her own.

"I also filled them in on everything," Koro Sensei added as if it wasn't like 'everything' entailed a giant yellow octopus monster that can fly at Mach 20 yet wanted to teach a class of near dropouts at an elite high school for no apparent reason and nearly every greedy assassin under the sun had tried to kill him, "Come, we can talk inside. I have big things planned for today! Big things!"

* * *

The seven of them bustled into the main classroom where their found it to be in a state of... well, the best way to put it would be, pure disaster. There were papers skewed all across Koro Sensei's desk and the floor surrounding it, the board looked as if it had been written on then erased a thousand times, and there were a good hundred cups of coffee scattered across the previously stated area. Koro Sensei looked utterly embarrassed. Muttering something about his honor as a teacher before cleaning it all at Mach 20. With a satisfied sigh, he plopped down in a chair behind his desk before looking to the six people now standing before him. A silence had stretched between them, all waiting patiently for him to describe the source of his excitement.

"So after the Grim Reaper fiasco and Miss Azuma's trip to the hospital-"

"You were sent to the hospital!" Hitsugi exclaimed, Chitaru looking equally surprised. Tokaku shrugged, knowing full well that Haru would provide a much more interesting playback then she could. As expected, the pinkette jumped at the chance and within a few minutes everyone was all caught up. Koro Sensei looked rather annoyed about the interruption, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"As I was saying, after that incident, I think it would be a nice idea for the students to get a break," Koro Sensei explained, "so I devised a game for today! One that I was hoping Miss Namatame and Miss Kirigaya would help us with."

"How would we help?" Hitsugi asked curiously.

"Well, you two are here to, how should I say... to spice things up!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, "You, along with Miss Azuma and Haru shall be the final guardians of the reward for our game! Class E will be split up into groups and everyone will receive three riddles. Each riddle gives them a clue which will lead them to the prize. Of course, there has to be a little friendly competition to add some excitement! The groups will knock each other out as we go along until there is only one left standing. Eight groups, three riddles, and one winner. Pure brilliance!"

 _'This is going to be a long day,'_ Tokaku sighed.

* * *

Koro Sensei had just finished up with the gathered's directions when the rest of the students began to arrive. Most greeted Tokaku and Haru, but looked wary of Chitaru and Hitsugi. Sure Haru and Tokaku were talking to them which was strange to begin with seeing as Tokaku didn't talk much, but the presence of new people in class usually meant another assassin which set them on edge. In fact they were getting pretty tired of them.

Once everyone took their seats, Koro Sensei began introductions.

"Class, this is Chitaru Namatame and Hitsugi Kirigaya," he began, "they're going to be helping us today." The class looked around with a few mumbles and cautious nods. Yada looked hesitantly around her as if hoping someone else would ask this for her, but when no one did she raised her hand.

"Yes Yada?" Koro Sensei called.

"Um, not to be rude, but are they assassins?" she asked worriedly. Chitaru, Histugi, and Haru instantly tensed beside Tokaku. Given the incident that led to their expulsion they were both technically killers. Chitaru's goals may have made her one while Hitsugi's history solidified that title. It was also something they had yet to talk about. Chitaru's time in the hospital was spent (when conscious) pretending to ignore Hitsugi. She couldn't come to terms with the truth, but Hitsugi understood. She promised that once the red head was released, she would leave and she never had to hear of her again. Fortunately, their bond managed to mend if only partially during their stay leading Hitsugi to stick around a little longer, but still, it was a painful topic for both.

"They are just old school mates of Tokaku and Haru's," Koro Sensei replied, providing a much appreciated cover, "I thought it might be fun to invite them over. Now if there aren't any further questions let's get on with the day's agenda."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the class found themselves in their P.E. uniform and standing at the edge of where the forest meets their field. There were three groups of four and four of three all of which had been decided by Koro Sensei beforehand. Group 1 was Isogai, Maehara, and Sugaya, Group 2 had Itona, Muramatsu, Fuwa, and Hara, Group 3 was Nakamura, Okuda, and Hayami, Group 4 was made up of Terasaka, Okajima, Kayano, and Yada, Group 5 had Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino, Group 6 was Kimura, Chiba, Hinano, and Takebayshi, Group 7 had Okano, Yoshida, and Hazama, and finally, Group 8 was Kanzaki, Meg, and Mimura. The first riddle was being handed out by Koro Sensei while the brackets were posted on a board by Ms. Vitch. It was Group 2 vs 4, Group 1 vs 7, Group 3 vs 8, and Group 5 vs 6. The four former Class Black students had left while Koro Sensei explained his game hoping to get to their location with enough time to make a plan. After all, if they were going to play, they were going to play right.

Karma sighed as he and Nagisa walked to meet Sugino. He had run ahead to grab their bandanas so Nagisa and him had decided to just catch him at the starting position.

"I wish we had four people," he admitted, looking back towards the larger groups.

"Why?" Nagisa replied, but he had a good feeling where this was going.

"It'd be so much easier to win," Karma answered, smiling devilishly, "With me in charge we'll win for sure, but having four people would allow for more possibilities."

"I like our group," Nagisa shrugged, "besides, numbers aren't everything."

"No, but they certainly help," Karma sighed.

"Hey guys! I got us yellow," Sugino shouted as he ran to them.

"Great, that's so bright we'll be seen a mile away," Karma groaned as Sugino handed them theirs.

"It's just a game Karma, loosen up," Sugino chuckled. Nagisa just shook his head worriedly as Karma all but growled at their partner's back.

Once everyone got their starting positions, Koro Sensei moved to the front.

"Ready?" Koro Sensei called, "Go!" Nagisa unwrapped their first challenge and read it aloud.

"Our world is filled with..." he read.

"What!" Karma exclaimed.

"That's it?" Sugino questioned. Karma grabbed the paper from Nagisa's hands and studied it hard while Sugino muttered it over and over. All the other groups seemed to be doing the same. Everyone was glancing to one another and at Koro Sensei wondering if this was even possible. Nagisa was on the same line of thought. How could they answer something so open ended!

 _'There are too many answers! Happiness, uniqueness, hatred, hope, differences, despair, and more,'_ Nagisa mulled, _'Ugh, no Koro Sensei wouldn't give us something that he knew we couldn't solve. I just need to think. Our world is filled with... ugh there are some many things. Maybe he talked about it in class? No, after the Reaper he's kind of been letting us catch our breaths. He probably feels guilty about not seeing it sooner. I should have known too, it's practically my only gift. Just another mistake to add to my pile then, me and everyone else just keep raking them up. Heh, but we have learn eventually. Wait! The Reaper incident... mistakes... the answer is mistake! We only grow from mistakes that's something Koro Sensei always pushes! So where could that... oh... I wasn't the only person who I forgave.'_

"Gah! Alright, I think I know the answer! It's-"

"I swear if you say something like hate again-"

"It's true! Do you even watch the local news! We're going to shit-"

"But there's more out there then just the negative!"

"Really beca-"

"Enough!" Nagisa ordered, it had only been ten minutes tops and they were already fighting, "I know the answer."

"Great where is it then? All the other teams have run off into the woods already," Karma replied sharply, clearly agitated. Nagisa looked towards their teachers. Karasuma had been adamant that he wanted no part of it so only Koro Sensei and Irina were watching. Confidently, he approached them, walking until he stood right before his English teacher.

"What do you want brat?" she snapped, but Nagisa only smiled.

"We already did this, but truly, we forgive you Ms. Vitch," he replied honestly. Irina looked shocked while Koro Sensei seemed to be trapped between being proud or smug. After her moment of surprise, Irina shook her head and gave a small smile of her own before handing Nagisa another slip of paper.

"Alright, enough with the sap, get on it twerps," she grinned. Nagisa nodded confidently before turning back to his group. Sugino was staring at him wide eyed and shocked while Karma stood with his arms crossed though his constant companion could tell, he was impressed.

"How did you know!" Sugino exclaimed.

"Well it was kind of simple really," Nagisa shrugged, "I knew Koro Sensei wouldn't give us something we couldn't solve so I thought about recent things he talked about in class."

"But he hasn't been teaching us much since we fought the Reaper so your mind turned to that," Karma nodded catching on.

"Exactly and I thought about what we could have learned from that," Nagisa continued until Sugino's eyes lit up.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as Karma gave his typical half grin. This was definitely going to be an interesting game.

* * *

They had to wait until one group in every bracket worked it out which meant Nagisa had to prevent both a fight between his teammates and Karma from sneaking a peak at the next clue. Needless to say it was tiring work so he was quite grateful when the final group received their riddle. Koro Sensei expressed his pride in everyone during the first round (he occasionally flew around to check up on all the groups and eavesdrop) before showing the other students the 'viewing' area and prepared for the start of the next match. It was Group 1 vs 5 and Group 3 vs 4. All four groups went back to their original starting positions to begin.

"Ready!" Koro Sensei beamed, "Go!" Nagisa unwrapped the new puzzle and once again read it aloud.

"What is weak that makes you strong?" he announced. Both Sugino and Karma stood back, thinking for a moment.

"It's either popularity or fear," Karma answered much to Sugino's dismay.

"What the hell! It's none of those!" he exclaimed, "why do you have to be so negative?"

"Well they fit the requirements," Karma replied.

"We have to think about this," Nagisa cut in, "it must be like the last one because this is also open ended so what was something we learned?"

"That assassins are weird as shit," Karma supplied.

"Honestly! Do you take anything seriously?" Sugino exclaimed.

"Oh I am taking this very seriously," Karma replied. Nagisa sighed as Sugino stood there seething.

"Okay so we know that the answer has to be weak, but it helps the owner in some way," Nagisa began, "and it also has to be something that Koro Sensei taught us."

"How does he expect us to know this stuff?" Karma groaned.

"The last one was fairly simple when looked at the right way so we're not searching for something complex," Nagisa continued, "and it has to relate to everyone, at least in this classroom." Suddenly a cheer rang out from on of the groups. Everyone jumped and whipped around to find Group 3 waving the last riddle in the air. Nagisa panicked, they had to get it next or else they would be knocked out.

"I don't know," Sugino sighed defeatedly.

"Come on Nagisa, you were the one taking notes all this time think of those," Karma suggested.

"No those were just on his weaknesses," Nagisa shook his head, but Sugino perked up.

"Weaknesses," he muttered.

"What?" Karma asked.

"The answer is weaknesses!" Sugino exclaimed, "Remember how he helped me with baseball! He showed me that I wasn't fit for pitching like Arita, but with that knowledge in mind I learned how to best use my strengths! The riddle means knowing your weaknesses makes you stronger!" As the realization dawned in his partners' though, Sugino frowned.

"But where would that lead?" he asked.

"Koro Sensei?" Karma suggested.

"No, Karasuma," Nagisa said, much to the befuddlement of both classmates, "think about it. He's the strongest human we know and as far as I can remember, he's never shown us a flaw while Koro Sensei has a large abundance of weaknesses even if some are silly. Karasuma has overcome his, Koro Sensei hasn't. Karasuma practically embodies the riddle." Sugino nodded quickly before bolting off.

"Where are you going!" Karma yelled after him.

"I think I know where he is!" Sugino cried. He rushed to the other end of the field where they practiced their basics at the beginning of the school year, it was the place where he showed them their shortcomings so it was only fitting to find him sitting against the classroom wall. Panting, Sugino reached him as said teacher watched him with well hidden interest.

"Mr. Karasuma, thank you," Sugino said, "for making us stronger."

"Your welcome Sugino," he replied with a small smile, handing him the final riddle.

* * *

"Alright teams, this is the final round, but it's going to work a little differently," Koro Sensei smirked, "this round you must answer the riddle to find the location of the grand prize. The two teams will race each other to both solve _and_ find the prize. You may fight the guardians at the same time, but no interfering with each other. That means no attacking or sabotaging the other group. Also there will be a time limit of thirty minutes. First to claim the prize wins, okay? Great! Begin!" Sugino tore open the final riddle and read it to his group.

"Always striving, always reaching, yet this you're always meeting," Sugino said. Karma's eyes hardened while Nagisa looked puzzled.

"Oh, I know this one," he nodded, "it's failure."

"Again with the-"

"No, I mean it this time, the answer is failure," Karma said, "it may sound bleak at first, but it's true. The octopus is all about growing and learning. Failure is the biggest and most important part of that process. If you don't fail, how can you improve?"

"Alright, but who has it?" Sugino asked. Karma turned towards the now trio of teachers with students at their backs and began walking. He was sure footed in his way, but not rushed. He walked right up the all of them made sure to scan each one over.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" he chuckled, addressing the entire group, "The answer is failure."

"Ding ding ding!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, his face turning orange with a red circle, "now your clue is together we fall. Good luck!" Karma smirked.

"This was too easy."

* * *

Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma made their way through the forest on the barely trodden trail with the red head leading in front.

"Are you sure it's here?" Sugino asked.

"Positive," Karma confirmed, "We all failed during our class assassination on the island trip, same with the Reaper, but we don't have any underground facilities unless you count Koro Sensei's retreat in Antarctica. We also don't have an island here, but we didn't do it _on_ the island, we did it in the ocean. So, where do we go when we want a body of water to swim in? We go to the pool." As he said that, they emerged from the trees to find themselves at their Sensei made pool. Everything was normal, but waiting for them there was Tokaku in the lifeguard chair with Chitaru leaning on one of its legs, a wooden sword in hand.

"Final test," Tokaku announced, "answer it correctly and we will give you the prize. Answer wrong and you'll have to fight for it."

"What's the test?" Karma asked confidently.

"First," Chitaru said, "Beautiful flowers have their?"

"Another riddle?" Sugino sighed.

"Appears so what do you think Na-"

"Thorns," Nagisa answered, "All beautiful flowers have their thorns."

"Correct," Chitaru nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Sugino exclaimed.

"Well my mom always loves roses, but she always has to clip the thorns," Nagisa shrugged, "it just made sense." Sugino nodded as Tokaku cleared her throat.

"What dwells in your heart?" she asked. The three boys stood silent. This was the broadest one of all.

"Heh, hehehehahaha!" Karma laughed, "that's your riddle? That's so stupid." Tokaku's hand clench on her Anti-Sensei knife, but her mask did not break.

"Answer it, what dwells in your heart?" she demanded.

"Friendship?" Sugino tried.

"Wrong."

"Nice going Tomohito!" Karma growled, but it was too late. Tokaku leapt out of her chair as Chitaru dashed beside her. The trio barely had time to register the movements and dodge before the duo attacked again. They were completely in sync, their movements purposefully pushing the trio closer and closer together to prevent escape. Karma growled, he was never on this end of the fight and he was not liking it. Tokaku was the closest combatant so he made a grab for her knife arm, but she dodged and swipped for his leg. Leaping to avoid it, Chitaru came out of no where and slammed the blade of her sword into his stomach _hard_. With a pained grunt he flew into his teammates causing them all to barrel into the pool.

Sputtering they emerged to hear a triumphant cry as Nakamura slammed into Chitaru's side. Tokaku leapt for her partner, but Hayami came up behind her in an attempt to tackle the former assassin. Unfortunately, she landed on her back with a kick to her stomach. Karma growled, now they had twice the competition to deal with. Vaulting out of the pool he charged at Tokaku as Hayami stood.

"Nagisa, find Okuda!" Karma ordered as he blocked a punch from Tokaku.

"But we can't fight other classmates!" Sugino objected, but Nagisa nodded and hurried into the trees. Okuda didn't have the fighting capacity her teammates had, but there were also two guardians missing and if anyone could find them it would probably be Okuda with her knowledge of well nearly everything. Meaning if he found Okuda, he would find the others.

* * *

Back at the pool, Chitaru and Tokaku were... well kicking ass. Karma and Hayami were fighting Tokaku while Chitaru handled Sugino and Nakamura, but somehow they still managed to coordinate. If Tokaku were caught in a bind, Chitaru would help with a punch, kick or swipe, same the other way round. It was frustrating for the Class E students. Sure they had worked on fighting with a few of their classmates, but Karma usually worked alone, same with Nakamura while Hayami and Sugino usually worked with other people. Needless to say, this was not helping them. Tokaku managed to get the upper hand again, knocking Hayami back with a solid palm to her chest, but Karma saw a chance. He made a grab for her outstretched arm as he twisted his body so when she dodged it he could land a punch to her head. Tokaku saw it, instead capturing his forearm, twisting, and hurling him into the pool.

"Hitsugi!" she called and instantly the girl appeared.

"Sorry it took so long!" she said. Tossing a vial into the pool as Karma's head breached the surface, it turned the water to jelly efficiently trapping the red head.

"Ooo! It's like that character from Big Hero 6!" Haru exclaimed excitedly, running out of the forest.

"What was the hold up?" Tokaku asked, as she began to help Chitaru.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Nagisa leapt silently from tree to tree as he tracked Okuda through the forest. He had found her a while ago and was beginning to lose faith in the young scientist. She seemed unsure and unconfident in her abilities, but just as he truly considered going off on his own he hear a small squeak of surprise. Out of no where, Haru came up behind Okuda and held what appeared to be flower petals over her mouth. The younger girl struggled, but eventually fell limp into the pinkette's arms._

 _"Sorry Okuda, but you'll wake up in... uh... how long do you think Hitsugi?" Haru asked as the other girl emerged from the brush, bear still in hand._

 _"Uh, maybe a few hours," she guessed, "how much did you give her?"_

 _"I just grabbed a handful," Haru admitted sheepishly. The other took Okuda from Haru and laid her nicely on the ground before giving her a quick examination._

 _"She'll be fine," Hitsugi nodded, standing again._

 _"Oh that's a relief," Haru sighed, but Hitsugi didn't seem to be paying attention. She was playing with her bear, moving its arms around and smiling as she looked down at it. Then she looked up and met Nagisa's eyes._

 _"My apologies," she said as he sat in shock before the world went black around him._

* * *

"Well... we kinda had to drag Nagisa and Okuda back to the others," Haru chuckled embarrassedly, "and that took a while then we had to explain to everyone that they were fine, just sleeping." Tokaku sighed, they should have planned for that.

"Wait! What did you guys do to them!" Sugino exclaimed.

"You're open," Chitaru said as she whacked him with her sword firmly in the stomach sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Hitsugi, Haru, can we wrap this up?" Tokaku asked as she tackled Nakamura.

"Sure thing Azuma!" Hitsugi chirped, tossing Chitaru another vial as Haru rushed to her bluenette. Chitaru snatched the vial midair and swiped Sugino's legs out from under him as he struggled to stand. Pressing him down with one hand, Chitaru waited until Hitsugi got his wrists together before opening the flask and pouring the liquid around his hands. It instantly solidified making effective cuffs. As they repeated the procedure on his ankles, Tokaku held Nakamura down with her wrists in one hand and the base of her chin in the other. Haru rounded to face the blonde.

"Sorry about this," she said before pressing another handful of petals to her nose and mouth. Like Okuda, she struggled, but nonetheless, succumbed. With a sigh all of them sat back and looked around.

"Well, we did it," Chitaru smiled.

"Not quite," Koro Sensei said emerging from the trees with the rest of the students and teachers. The four looked around confused before Tokaku smacked her palm to her forehead.

"I forgot Hayami," she sighed.

"Still, I congratulate you all," Koro Sensei smiled, "Even though you let Hayami escape, she did not find the prize and the time limit has been reached."

"Wait so then what happens now?" Chitaru asked.

"You get the prize," Koro Sensei cheered before looking around, "but, uh, could you please release my students?" The next ten minutes was spent reviving the drugged students and melting the trapped ones, but most of the work fell to Hitsugi, being the only one who knew how. Afterwards though, everyone was amazed by her skills leading her to be the center of attention (much to her embarrassment) as they were all guided to the prize. She and Haru explained how they spent most of their time scouring the forest for useful plants and materials to use. Just as they were getting to how Hitsugi made the liquids they came upon the hiding place: the pool equipment storage boxes. Everyone was rather underwhelmed.

"I spent so much time on the riddles and rules that I didn't have a lot of time to hide it!" Koro Sensei cried (literally). Tokaku rolled her eyes and popped the box's lock. She was interested, honestly. They had not been allowed to peek at the prize and she had been wondering about it the entire time.

"I present to you the grand prize!" Koro Sensei announced, "Thirty-four cups of coffee jelly!" Tokaku opened the container, but what they found was much more entertaining than cheap dessert. Sure there was coffee jelly, but also a pink haired boy with green glasses and two antennas eating it all with a look of pure bliss on his face. Koro Sensei was floored while the students couldn't tell whether to laugh or to gawk. Suddenly the boy looked up completely straight faced.

"What a pain," he sighed before standing and teleporting away.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent watching Koro Sensei bawl over the loss of his grand reveal, fooling around, and getting to know Chitaru and Hitsugi. Everyone was happy even Karma, who was a little irritated by being trapped in a pool of Jell-O. By the end of the day everyone was sad to go especially the Class Black students, but they promised to meet up some time even maybe come back to Class E. Before they went though, Nagisa saw Chitaru approached Tokaku.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Something wrong?" Tokaku asked.

"No, I was just wondering what the answer to your riddle was?" Chitaru replied.

"Oh, what dwells in your heart?" Tokaku smiled, "It's actually impossible to answer yourself. I suppose it was rather unfair of me to ask."

"So there is no answer?" Chitaru wondered.

"No, I just don't know it," Tokaku replied, "It varies from person to person, but your best bet, ask Haru. She always knew mine." Chitaru nodded before turning the conversation leaving Nagisa to wonder. What dwells in Tokaku's heart?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay my apologies for the first riddle! I didn't want it to be a Class Black riddle so I substituted some words, but for those who watched it recently or remembered I'm sorry! Also remind me to never try my hand at riddles again, they're frustrating! The pink haired boy was Saiki from the Disastrous Life of Saiki K. They have an easter egg of him in the anime and at the end of some manga volumes they have short scenes of him and Koro Sensei! I just thought it would be funny. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed and sorry again for the wait. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: **I AM SO SORRY! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE THAT NEXT TO NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO READ BUT AM PUTTING HERE FOR THOSE WHO WILL AND TO MAKE MYSELF A LITTLE FEEL BETTER**. :) So just moved which is great, done with that part! Bad part- the move got pushed out by a few weeks so now I am living in chaos. Granted moving is typically hell, but this time more so. Anyway, that's why this has taken so long- a mixture of inability and pure exhaustion. But hey, look on the bright side, no more crappy, made on the fly, single chapter plots! Aren't you all so excited! Anyway, per usual, I have never owned anything worth noting in my life and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a good morning. A simple morning really, but that's what made it good. Well that and Haru, but she's a given. Karasuma had the couple head down to the pool and make sure there was nothing left from yesterday's fiasco. Tokaku and Haru stayed in relative silence the entire time until their inspection was finished. Linking hands absentmindedly while observing the forest around them, the pair began their walk back up the mountain. Tokaku felt lighter than she had been before even when she died, well, kind of died... best not tell Haru. Either way, it looked to be the start of a great day.

They were back to the school building before Koro Sensei decided to arrive so Haru joined in the small circle around where Sugino sat, forehead flat against the face of his desk and looking rather pink. Tokaku merely went to her seat. They were talking about how he could win over Kanzaki which was not an interesting enough subject for her to socialize, besides she wouldn't be much help in that department. After all, she caught her girl by killing her first. And not very softly at that.

As she set about getting her stuff out for the day (phone, book, computer- all of which were not really for class but to block out the babble, she already graduated high school no point in trying in an eighth grade class) out of the corner of her eye, Tokaku noticed Kayano open the class door and wave towards Nagisa and Haru to come out with her. Nagisa noticed first and pointed her out to Haru. As both went out to help, Tokaku watched until the door closed behind them then turned her head back to her desk. Haru could take care of herself, she knew that, but something felt off again and her senses were never wrong. Looking up when she heard the distant blobbing of Koro Sensei's tentacles, she watched as he caught sight of them out on the field and turned to follow. Tokaku sighed. Why did this always have to be a challenge.

 _'Screw paranoia, probably just tired.'_

* * *

"What's up Kayano?" Nagisa asked once both he and Haru were out of the classroom. The green-haired girl smiled at them sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, I was looking through the sports closet when I knocked over the jar of beads we use for art sometimes," she admitted, "and I need some help picking them up."

"Of course!" Haru smiled, already starting to make her way down the hall as Nagisa replied with a sure. Kayano thanked both profusely as they made their way to the shed. It turned out to really be a mess. The beads were like those that were used for elementary school projects to make rivers on posters and displays, small and impossible to keep track of. However, neither friend were annoyed at this inconvenience, they simply grabbed some brooms and started to ebb away at the massive sea of plastic.

As they went, the three of them chatted light heartedly about memories from earlier in the school year. This was how Koro Sensei found them before he started to help as well and Haru couldn't help but smile. This was nice. How she always hoped her life would turn out to be. Peaceful and normal. Granted a giant yellow octopus that can fly at Mach 20 is not the most mundane thing, but to Haru, it was perfect.

Turning to catch a few beads that rolled between her feet while she was sweeping, Haru found a heart stopping sight. Her gasp caught the attention of all in the room.

"You didn't notice, did you? Not this whole time."

* * *

A loud explosion sounded across the classroom causing everyone to freeze. All except Tokaku.

"What was that?"

"An attack?"

"Shiro?"

All these went unnoticed as the blunette burst from her seat and immediately turned to the window. All she could see was smoke and dust clearing from where the sports shed used to stand.

"Damn it!" Tokaku cursed. Pulling back, she steadied herself before bursting through the window. Ignoring all the shouts of shock behind her, Tokaku landed in a practiced roll and was on her feet in a flash before instantly sprinting towards the disaster before her.

"HARU!"

* * *

Haru stared numbly at the giant hole in the floor. Nagisa lay across from her with the same look on his face. Kayano and Koro Sensei were nowhere to be seen, but could definitely heard. There was the sound of hard blows and what seemed like voices, but the battling drowned too much out to be sure.

 _'What just happened?'_

When Haru turned around she saw Kayano with her hair pulled up in her hands to reveal the back of her neck. There, two green tentacles sprouted and were waving gently in the subtle spring breeze. Haru couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips nor the freezing of her muscles as her brain struggled to process the scene before her. Now it was too late.

"HARU!"

At the call, Haru jerked back to reality and turned to see Tokaku racing toward her. Nagisa seem to come around too and tried to stand but groaned and fell back down to the broken floor boards with a crack. Haru's eyes hardened. Her friend needed help, there was no time for reflecting. Leaping up, Haru took Nagisa's arm and hauled him to his feet. Looping the same arm over her shoulders, Haru and Nagisa tried to get to Tokaku, but they never made it. Another explosion rang out as the rest of the class caught up. Koro Sensei burst out of what used to be the doorway to the shed looking much worse for wear. Tokaku looked from Haru to their teacher before changing directions and heading towards the new pit in the shed's floor. As she neared, a green bullet burst out of what remained of the small building's roof. Growling, Tokaku whipped out a few of her knives and chucked them at the mass. The bullet unraveled, revealing a tentacle wielding Kayano who landed gracefully to the side of the newly created hole. Unsuspecting, she didn't notice the blades until they hit. One imbedding itself into her shoulder, another cleanly but shallowly slicing her cheek, and the final one skimming her leg. Clearly surprised by the attack she whipped around, but the shock was quickly wiped away leaving only villainous craze.

"Looks like I've upset two monsters with one stone," Kayano smiled. The entire class was now around the scene, many tensing with shock.

"Kayano, why? What-" Koro Sensei breathed, betrayal clear in his features.

"My name's not Kayano," she snapped, "I'm Aguri Yukimura's little sister you murderer."

"Aguri..." Koro Sensei muttered.

"There's really no use in trapping yourself in the past though," Kayano smirked, "You should focus on the future. Like tomorrow, when I will assassinate you at midnight in Kunigigaoka Park. And you better be ready because if this little experiment has taught me anything, it's that I. Can. Beat. You." With a final blood chilling smile she moved to leave, but Tokaku wasn't having any of it. Raising her gun, she fired two rounds. The class gasped with several calls to not shoot, but neither hit as both were deflected by the tentacles.

"Ah, Azuma," Kayano sighed turning back to look down at the blunette, "trying to kill another classmate are we? I thought you had your fill of that." Tokaku tensed. How did she know?

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Kayano smiled, "Don't worry. I know just what kind of monster you are. Advanced instincts and senses with a seeming ability to cheat death, but honestly, I expected more. All though, in hindsight, I shouldn't have, after all *smirks* I was a caged bird, now free while you were a soaring one, now chained to the ground."

"Why you little-!" Tokaku growled.

"Save it, we'll meet again monsters," was all Kayano said before leaping off the roof and swinging away. The entire assembly was left in shock, all unmoving, trapped in an unsettling silence.

Itona was the first to break the tension, utter horrified awe filled his voice.

"Impossible," he breathed, "she had to have been under hellish pain if she grew those tentacles untreated..."

"Kayano..."

"No, she's not Kayano."

"Yukimura... wasn't she our last homeroom teacher?"

"I could have swore I'd seen her before..."

"Same."

"I think I found her. Remember that young actress that left the business sometime last year? Haruna Mase? She looks just like her..."

"She called Koro Sensei a murderer..."

"She called Azuma a monster."

"Maybe it's best we go inside," Koro Sensei suggested quietly. The class all looked to each other before nodding and gathering closer so they stood in a semicircle around both Koro Sensei and Tokaku, eyes bright with determination.

"No we want answers," Isoga said. His voice wasn't demanding but it was firm, holding an edge that Tokaku didn't have the mindset to analyze right then, "We've been patient through the entire schoolyear, but now I don't think this should be put off any longer. Why did she call you two murderers? What did she mean by killing another classmate? What does this have to do with Aguri Yukimura?"

"We're tired of getting half truths and lies. What was she talking about?" Nakamura asked.

Both assassins remained silent, frozen where they stood. Haru broke through the ring of students and jogged to Tokaku's side slipping into her arms, offering what comfort she could. The class watched, unsure what to make of the pinkette but were undeterred from their goal. In the end, Koro Sensei was the one to speak first.

"I know how you all must feel and I agree that I have been less than forthcoming to you on my past. I'll tell you everything, but I refuse to do so until the _entire_ class is here. Everyone deserves the truth. As for Azuma, I will tell you all what I told Karma. No one should ask of an assassin's past kills. It is their knowledge and their knowledge alone. It may even be what's keeping them alive. To ask such a question is harsh and apathetic. Do not force her or Haru to tell you anything that makes either of them feel uncomfortable or in any way unwelcome."

The class looked around to each other. None quite knowing what to say.

"It's alright Koro Sensei," Tokaku said, "I'd rather it come from us than someone else, but for the sake of the others involved I can't go very in-depth." The class seemed to be holding their breath in apprehension. What would she say? What had she done?

"I have only ever killed one person in my lifetime," Tokaku said Haru still in her arms, "I will admit that I tried many _many_ times and it wasn't for lack of skill, but lack of ability. I simply could not kill another and I'm ashamed to say that it had nothing to do with me thinking of them or my humanity deciding to come in at the last second... No matter how fierce my bloodlust or deeply enraged I was, it was beyond my capabilities. Until one night. I was assigned to kill a target, but I was not the only one. We were given a time period of any set two days over the course of a school year. If the target lived they would receive their inheritance but if an assassin killed them they would have been granted any one wish they desired. In the end, I killed the target."

Silence was the only thing that could be heard as she breathed her last word. It was like the world had come to a stand still. Her sins bared to those before her and only Haru at her side. This was judgement and it was harsh. All her classmates were staring at her with a mix of disbelief and horror. It was as if they had never truly thought that she, a trained assassin, killed people. To them she was Tokaku Azuma, the cold yet caring girlfriend to Haru Ichinose, one of the happiest and nicest kids in their class.

"What did you wish for that was worth that? How could anything be worth a human life?" Fuwa breathed.

"An impossible thing," Tokaku replied. She could practically feel the disgust radiating off the people before her and for some reason, it hurt.

Her answer, or slight lack their of, left everything in silence. The whistling of the wind was all that could be heard yet, after a moment, Nagisa stepped forward looking defiant. The crunching of grass beneath his feet were like screams in a soundless night.

"I don't believe you." Tokaku looked up sharply at his words, meeting the boy dead in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I... I don't know."

"I do," Karma said also stepping forward, "Class Black, you and several other assassins were instructed to kill the heir to an assassin clan, Haru Ichinose. You came out the victor." The class started whispering, confused and untrusting.

"How did you-" Tokaku breathed.

"Koro Sensei told us and I pieced a few more things together. Honestly, I'm surprised most don't remember. All the same, what I don't understand is how you only killed one person," Karma said, "why wouldn't you ensure that you could get whatever you desired if you were already going so far?"

"The time frame," Fuwa realized, "you just had to prevent their attempts for two days."

"But she still would of had to kill Haru," Hayami said, "yet she's standing right in front of us."

"I did kill Haru," Tokaku breathed as the class went silent again, "she died in my arms..."

"How?" Isogai asked quietly. Tokaku turned to Haru as if she too didn't quite understand how she was standing in her arms.

"My relatives sit rather prettily," Haru admitted, "that combined with preparedness and luck saved my life. They were able to rush me to a hospital where I was put in intensive care for the rest of the year. The knife missed my heart by a sliver and so I was spared."

"You and your titanium ribs," Tokaku whispered joking, trying to lighten the mood but it came out more as a choke.

"You really wanted to kill Haru?" Okuda asked.

"No... I never wanted that to happen even from the start," Tokaku sighed, "it was a... bad situation coupled with bad timing. It was my fault, I made a stupid mistake. Multiple actually."

"No, it was my fault," Haru said firmly, "I didn't tell you."

"But I let it get to me and Nio-"

"Neither of us knew about Nio," Haru argued.

"But I was the one protecting you! It was my entire reason for staying there," Tokaku exclaimed, clenching her fists and turning her head away in her anger.

"You were protecting her?" Nagisa asked, "but you said that you killed her, that you got your wish."

"It's a long story," Tokaku sighed, deflecting the question.

"But that's what we're talking about Azuma," Nakamura cut in, "we want the full story not this cut and abridged mess you're giving us." Tokaku shook and turned her head away in shame. She was tired of this, couldn't they just be black and white? Haru sighed and pulled away from her bluenette. Stepping in front of her like a shield, she faced the mass before them.

"I was the first student to arrive to Class Black," Haru began as Tokaku tensed but said nothing, "Tokaku and the others soon followed. We got our room assignments and she was my roommate. Everyone knew what was going to happen so the others started guessing who the target was going to be. To be honest, I made it fairly obvious, something Tokaku still won't let go. *Haru chuckled softly before continuing* In an attempt to get in on the prize before anything was even announced, one of the assassins asked if I wanted to have tea with her. I was adamant about two things that year: making friends out of the assassins that would become my classmates and graduating to the best of my ability so I was all over the offer. Tokaku declined my invitation for her to join us and she left, leaving me alone with the classmate. It was a pleasant meeting for the first five minutes until they showed their true colors and drugged my tea. It was strong so I was only semiconscious, but Tokaku came back and found her about to drown me. Needless to say, she saved me and that night she promised to protect me to the best of her ability. I was a difficult charge, but we worked well together and honestly, I wouldn't have done anything differently except for one detail. As a blood descendant of the original Queen Bee clan's head, I inherited her power- Queen Bee. I am able to subconsciously control the minds of others and make them worker bees of sorts. I never told her and she found out from another classmate. Neither of us knew if she worked of her own free will or mine, but learning this created a rift between us. The final assassin, one we were unaware of, used this to their advantage. Hailing from a clan that used disguise and trickery to kill their targets, this assassin mascaraed as Tokaku to fool me, claiming to protect me. In the end, Tokaku came and defeated them, but there was still one thing that had to be done. I took up the fallen assassin's knife and charged her. In self defense-"

"Don't," Tokaku bit out tersely.

"Toka-"

"No Haru," Tokaku growled, "we both know that's not how that went down." Finally turning to face the class, Tokaku's fists were clenched and her eyes blazed with self hatred.

"Once I learned that Haru had that ability I declared that I would assassinate her," Tokaku revealed, "I went to her that night to kill her, the other assassin was in the way so I... took care of her. Haru was the one who acted in self defense, she had no idea if I was with or against her anymore. It didn't really matter though, both of us knew she couldn't kill me. It's Haru, she... she's the kindest, sweetest, most loving person I've ever met, she wouldn't kill a friend. When she took up the knife and charged me I was a little shocked, but raised my blade anyway. She ran right into me and I didn't stop her... Honestly, I needed to kill her. I needed to prove that I could, that I wasn't just some worker bee who was twisted into doing her bidding. Needless to say, it was the worst mistake of my life. It hurt like hell... it haunts me... the memories as clear as day. The feeling of her blood on my hands. The tears in her eyes. Her dead weight in my arms. Her smile..."

"What did you wish for?" someone breathed, but Tokaku was in too deep to know.

"Heh, I don't think I even asked for my wish... it was impossible after all... I wished that I could be with Haru," Tokaku near whispered the last part then paused before sighing, "I don't expect any of you to accept what I've done, but please listen when I tell you this. Killing... it's what I was raised to do and to some degree, I can never truly be part of this world because of it, but to kill something you love is to kill yourself and not in the sense I just said. It's a pain deep inside that you can never shake and that you will carry with you to the end of your days. Don't do that to yourself, none of your teachers want that for you... including me. So please, take the time you have. Get Kayano back. Finish this year off with a bang. Use your moments to soak up everything you can and don't leave anything undone because killing like we did... it's not worth the world." They were left in silence once again, no one quite knowing what to do or say. Koro Sensei moved and put a comforting tentacle around the young assassin's shoulder before turning to the rest of the class.

"I believe that is all," he said somberly, "now come along, we have a plan to hatch." He began to make his way back to the classroom and soon students reluctantly followed until it was only Tokaku and Haru.

Haru took her partner back into her arms and held her close. Pressing up on her toes and placing a gentle hand on the back of Tokaku's neck, Haru pulled her down for a kiss. The assassin was surprised but easily surrendered. Tenderly, Haru tried to convey her pride and love to Tokaku knowing words wouldn't suffice. Unfortunately, breathing is a necessary part of life. Breaking away reluctantly, Haru looked up at her girlfriend. Her eyes grew tired as she rested her weight against her.

"Do you want to go home?" Haru asked, gently combing her hands through Tokaku's hair, "they'd understand." Tokaku shook her head but pulled Haru closer. Haru hummed her understanding while wrapping her arms around the other's waist and letting Tokaku's head fall to her shoulder. It was going to be a hard day...

"Haru?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"...You know what."

"... okay, but not now, later."

* * *

Much to Tokaku's relief, classes were cancelled for the day to figure out how to help Kayano (and no one mentioned the window not even Karasuma which was a big plus). The entire class was sitting around the room with Koro Sensei at the front when the couple walked back in. They were greeted with nervous, acknowledging glances and sympathetic looks but nothing more. Both Tokaku and Haru quickly claimed their seats and listened in on the discussion.

"We can't just say 'quit it Kayano this is wrong'," Itona said, "we have to be careful about this. With the tentacles taking her over, she probably only has a couple days or so left at most and given the state she's in, they'll make her stop at nothing to ensure that her end goal is accomplished."

"We could try to what we did with Itona."

"But he just said that that won't work."

"Not necessarily, maybe if we could confine her we could work something out."

"True, we could try to remind her of all the good times we've shared. Maybe that could bring her around!"

"Ya that might do i-"

"No," Haru cut in softly. Tokaku turned to her in slight surprise, but the look in the pinkette's eyes said it all. At once, Tokaku understood.

"No?" Karasuma questioned.

"It won't work," Haru reiterated, this time stronger. Her voice carrying a force that had several classmates' eyes widen.

"Itona said it himself, she's blinded by the tentacles and they won't stop until Koro Sensei is dead. If she's enraged enough to do this to herself then I doubt she'll let some kids that she barely knows talk her out of it," Tokaku agreed.

"How can you say that!"

"Think about it," Tokaku replied, "she's been using you as pawns, test subjects, and shields. Looking back, with the tentacles she probably sensed Nagisa's potential and got close to him to use hid her own scent. Then you turn to that stupid pudding idea she had. It was to keep things from looking suspicious. Everyone participated in an assassination of some kind yet she didn't. Kayano only did that and the class attempt on the island. She was probably using all of that time to look into everyone else's plans and intel to create her true attack. It's exactly what Nio did to Haru and I."

"But you can't know that letting her kill Koro Sensei will solve anything! What if-"

"We do know that," Haru said, "Trust me when I say, she needs to get what she wants only then can you free her." The entire class went into a complete outrage, but through the chaos Koro Sensei met her dead in the eyes. And nodded.

"I agree," he said and as if he flicked a switch, the entire class froze.

"Haru is right. She's in no condition to be reasoned with. At least with Itona, his tentacles were grown in a controlled enviorment, but Kayano's were not. Frankly, I can't even tell if she has any sort of control left. We need to calm her and if I let her win then it may be enough for one of you to remove the tentacles," Koro Sensei nodded.

"But then, you'd die..." Nagisa breathed, not willing to believe what things had come to.

"He doesn't have to die," Tokaku said turning to Haru, "we just make her believe he is or at least, too injured to live."

"We let her go for his heart," Haru nodded. Just like Class Black. The perfect mind game. Dangerous, yet effective.

"A brilliant plan," Koro Sensei said, flashing his 'correct' face, "now I'd advise you all go home, rest. We'll met again when its time." The class nodded, most seemed to be reassured that Koro Sensei would be okay, but they still gave Tokaku and Haru a slight bubble, a stiff air surrounded them so much that even Haru couldn't muster a smile. Tokaku couldn't tell if it was mixed emotions left over from her confession on the field or worriedness over tomorrow's assassination, but whatever it was, she wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible. They walked out together letting the silence engulf them, but someone ran to catch up.

"Tokaku! Haru! Wait!" Kanzaki called. Haru turned shock shining in her eyes and grabbing Tokaku's hand, but the elder wouldn't turn. The brunette met them and embraced the two. Haru, who now had tears forming in her eyes, fervently returned the gesture while Tokaku stood ramrod straight looking more than a little surprised and rather uncomfortable.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Kanzaki breathed still slightly out of breath, "And I'm so sorry. We love you guys, truly, we just wanted you to be honest with us. I hope you know that this wont change anything. You're our partners, classmates, and friends and we hope it's the same for you."

And done, Haru was done. Whatever restraint she still had flew right out the window and not a single second did she regret it. Practically crushing Kanzaki with her embrace while also having to have her hold her now bawling self (a feat Tokaku still does not understand), Haru let everything go. Soon others joined like Hara, Fuwa, and Hayami. Others laughed and gave them both hearty pats on the back, a few supportive words, or (if you're Ms. Vitch) a face full of too much skin.

* * *

By the time they got home Haru couldn't be happier, Tokaku couldn't be more shocked, and both couldn't be any more tired. Haru practically skipped through the door, into their bedroom, then collapsed face first on the bed. Tokaku didn't blame her though, it was an emotionally exhausting day even if it was barely past noon. Grabbing her girlfriend's fallen school bag from the floor and placing it next to hers on the table, Tokaku began to grab things from the kitchen. Two spoons, two bowls, an ice cream scoop, the giant bucket of chocolate ice cream Haru had insisted they get while at the grocery store earlier that week, microwave jasmine rice, and a packet of instant curry (it wasn't perfect but hey, it's curry). After a quick go-round with the microwave, Tokaku joined her drained partner on the bed, making sure to place their respective bowls on the dresser beforehand.

The instant she laid back, soft arms encircled her waist and pulled her close so a warm face could nuzzle into her neck.

"Really?" Tokaku chuckled, wrapping her arms around the pinkette.

"Hey, it's been a long day and you're comfy," Haru huffed, pulling her even closer.

"Ya, it has been a long day, hasn't it?" Tokaku sighed, beginning to fiddle with the end of Haru's sleeve. Said girl sat up, leaning on her elbow so she could get a good look at her partner's face.

"What is it?" she asked softly, rubbing the blunette's arm to try to comfort her.

"Nothing... it's... it's just *sigh* I don't know," Tokaku admitted, "I just can't seem to understand anything! I thought everyone would hate me for what I did to you. They all love you and I'd been reminding myself this from the start yet they don't. And all you ever are is loving, supportive, gently, kind, funny, yet you should be the one that should loath me most of all! I betrayed you! Hell, I killed you! But you're still here. They're still there. I seem to be the only one trapped back at Myoujou Academy."

"That's because you are," Haru replied, "I forgave you the second I saw the look in your eyes as you held me that night. They forgave you the moment we came clean. The only one who hasn't forgiven you is yourself. You've yet to admit that this wasn't entirely your fault. Yes you made a mistake or two, but so did I. Nothing is ever done on one's own, it's a collection of decisions that leads to an event. So, did you decide to use your attempt, yes. Were you the one that weld the knife, yes. But who told you about my power that led you to try to kill me? Who withheld information that could have saved us all this pain? Who put you in Class Black? All of these choices led to that moment so, in so many ways, it was never your fault to begin with."

"But I didn't have to aim the knife, that was my decision."

"I didn't have to not tell you about my power, that was my decision."

"But-"

"But nothing, you were influenced by everything everyone else had done. In your shoes, I would have done the same thing. I'm sure most people would have, but you were the one who was given that fate."

"You make it seem so simple..."

"Because it is."

Tokaku unwillingly let out a whimper causing Haru to roll them over so she could hold her properly. Pulling the blunette gently against her side so her face was at her chest, Haru rested her head on top of Tokaku's and began to whisper soft reassurances into her ear as she began to tremble with emotion and gratitude.

It took a while, but Tokaku eventually calmed. They continued laying there until the light began to fade and even then, Haru wanted to make sure Tokaku knew her how and why. Leaning down to her ear once more she whispered.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: I can't do sap, I just can't. Even my fellow writer friend was like well the emotions are there juuuuuust and I had to cut in with I know, I know, just please let me die in that hole. And it even got worse over time! Stupid screen writing. God forbid I change my writing style once! Once! And then crash! Ugh, still I apologize for both my writing and the wait. Next chapter Kayano vs Koro Sensei! As I said at the beginning I see Karma and Nagisa more platonically and I really do think Nagisa x Kayano is cute soooooo get ready! Also **FOREWARNING**! Since all my shit is in boxes in some storage facility I can't use the manga for reference so that means I'm going to switch over to the anime. It's been a while since I've watched it but I don't think there's any difference at least for this part. If I'm wrong just PM or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading and until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: BE WARNED: this one is looooooong due to me being like ya it shouldn't take too much to transcribe the entire Koro Sensei backstory and still maintain my plot! Oh boy was I wrong! But I still hope you all enjoy this and I'm sorry about the long update time I'm juggling some things along with this account and I forgot this chapter. Again I'm sorry about my Dory-ness and I still don't own any shit.

* * *

3-E gathered in their classroom just as night began to fall, waiting for their final members to join them before they headed out to meet Kayano. Everyone was in street clothes, but the comfort did little to raise the mood. Koro Sensei could die tonight and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

As Tokaku and Haru approached the building neither could feel anything but dread. Both had grown attached to their teacher (even if one did so begrudgingly). He had allowed them to learn without restraint, only gentle direction and encouragement. They had laughed together, fought together, and grown together. The thought of losing him tonight was not something easily swallowed.

Tokaku took Haru's hand as they walked up the steps. Haru cast her a surprised but grateful look even as fear swirled in the depths of her eyes.

"Hey," Tokaku said, pulling them to a stop, "It's going to be okay, everything will work out. Besides we've done this before, how hard can it be?" Haru chuckled grimly, wrapping her arms around the other girl and nudging her head under the blunette's chin.

"How are you being optimistic right now? Actually, how are you even being optimistic period," she smiled.

"It's a new skill I picked up from a close friend and I'm using it now because I hate to see a frown on their face," Tokaku replied smoothly, rubbing her hands along Haru's back soothingly as the smaller let out a snort.

"Seriously?" she giggled, "but friend?"

"Well it certainly sounded better than significant other and I didn't want to make it too easy for you," Tokaku shrugged, "how am I supposed to keep up my rep if I don't play hard to get?" That pulled a real laugh out of the pinkette which in turn brought a true smile to the assassin's face. Sighing as she had to end the moment, the glimmer of joy in her eyes fading to one of concern as she prepared to face their night.

"Do you think you're ready?" Tokaku asked.

"So long as you're with me," Haru answered, planting a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. Tokaku couldn't resist a sigh at the gesture, but quickly composed herself as they entered the classroom. They seemed to be the last ones to arrive as everyone moved to form a semi-circle around their teachers. Koro Sensei stood at the head of the room, Karasuma and Irina were also there, but they were off the to side behind him.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" he asked solemnly. The class nodded grimly.

"You'll face her one on one then, once she makes the final blow we'll surround her," Isogai ensured, "We will try to keep her distracted as you quickly remove the tentacles and prove any further help necessary."

"Everything seems in order," Koro Sensei confirmed, "Everyone ready to head out?"

"Wait!" Nagisa called out as the class turned to leave, "How likely is it that's you'll die tonight?" Every one of the room's occupants stiffened at the question. With the elephant directly addressed, it seemed like everyone was torn between listening or walking out. Koro Sensei merely sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted, "it's definitely high, but it completely depends if she intents to get this over with or draw it out. The less strength I have, the more likely it is. But, I don't want you all to focus on me. Kayano is our main priority or you may lose more than me tonight."

* * *

 _Thinking back, I saw this coming. I could smell it on her, but I didn't let it faze me. How stupid. Well, looks like I'm going to pay for it now..._

* * *

The walk to the field was done in complete silence, no one even dare glance at another. Koro Sensei led the group while Karasuma and Irina held up the back. No one stood too close to anyone else save Haru and Tokaku who remained side by side the entire way. There was no way around this moment, but Kayano was one of their own and if they ever had anything it was each other so no matter what was to come, they would succeed.

Kayano stood waiting for them in the middle of the field, but Koro Sensei was the only one to greet her since they all had to remain a safe distance away for when the fight began.

"So you brought an audience," Kayano observed, "not that I mind, I was practically born for the stage."

* * *

 _Was everything just an act? All the things we went through? All the moments we shared?..._

* * *

"Kayano, please," Koro Sensei begged, "you don't have to do this."

"Oh! I don't do I!" she seethed, "She was my sister! The only family I had and you! You monster! You killed her in cold blood! So it is not a question if I have to, it is a question of how! ...fitting though... I was the one who gave you your name. I gave you your beginning so is it not right that I should deliver your end?"

"Kayano, listen to me! You can't keep using your tentacles! It's too dangerous!" Koro Sensei argued, "If you don't remove them and get immediate treatment you could die!"

"Dangerous?" Kayano smiled crazily, "What do you mean? I'm in excellent health, in fact this might be the best I've ever felt! The only one in danger here is you!" With the final word, she whipped her tentacles our and sliced the knee-high grass that surrounded her in half. It was a perfectly clean cut.

* * *

 _I just don't understand how she could think Koro Sensei did this? After all her waiting she had to have observed what kind of a person he is_

* * *

"This isn't right!" Kanzaki cried out, shocking the class, "Kayano, please! What about your sister? What would she think if she saw you like this?"

"MY SISTER IS DEAD!" Kayano screamed, "And it's because of him!"

"You probably feel hot all over, but cold on your neck," Itona cut in, tyring to redirect Kayano's attention, "That's the tentacles. They're creating complete disbalance in your body. Soon they'll drain you completely."

"It doesn't matter," Kayano panted, "None of this matters! If I keep getting hotter then I'll push the heat into the tentacles making me even stronger! Now all of you shut up!" Suddenly, the ends of her tentacles ignited and lashing out, she whipped them around herself and Koro Sensei, creating a ring of fire out of the grass surrounding them. Some students gasped and jumped back while other looked on in horror. Nagisa grit his teeth together, they were running out of time.

"Stop this Kayano! Please! I had to learn that if you sacrifice yourself to kill another, there won't be anything left behind! Can't you see that!" Nagisa cried out, attempting to run to her, but Sugino and Nakamura held him back.

"I'm not planning on sacrificing myself, Nagisa," Kayano replied, suddenly calm, "I will just _kill him_." Leaping into the air, Kayano began attacking Koro Sensei. Her tentacles whipped out in all directions, hitting Koro Sensei with their blazing force as he stood, barely able to dodge.

"Kayano's not acting anymore so... are those her true feelings," Haru asked quietly so only Tokaku could hear.

"No... she's blinded by rage and revenge," Tokaku answered firmly, "it's just like Class Black."

* * *

 _Kayano... you're losing yourself to it... why can't you see that?..._

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Kayano chanted as she assaulted their teacher. Itona swallowed hard, fear sweeping through his eyes.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"It's just... the tentacles... even though they've only been battling for a few seconds, they've completely taken over," he breathed, "even if she gets her revenge, she's die minutes later."

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

* * *

 _Koro Sensei... please... help me!_

* * *

"Damn it!" Sugino cursed, "there has to be something we can do! We can't just sit and watch while she gets eaten away!"

"With the fire in the way I don't even know if we can go through with our original plan," Isogai added. Out of the blue, Koro Sensei's face appeared before them causing a few students to jump back, startled.

"Class! I have a new plan!" he announced, "our time frame has been shortened considerably, I didn't think that she would be in such bad shape and her pouring her heat into the tentacles is only making things worse. So, you need to think of something quick that can distract her completely. There's no talking with her now, just get her mind off assassination and I may be able to remove the tentacles with little damage once she's hit my heart."

"Something that can completely take her mind off of killing?" Fuwa echoed.

"Like what?" Meg asked.

"I don't know but you have to- aurgh!" Koro Sensei's clone disappeared with a bright burst of light which could have only been one of Kayano's flaming tentacles.

"Shit!"

"I got it Mimura! Play air guitar!"

"No way that would turn her bloodlust on me!"

"What if!" "How about?" "We could!"

 _'Completely take her mind off killing...'_ Tokaku pondered _, 'Haru never talked to me, I came out of it myself when I realized that I cared for... oh!'_

* * *

Nagisa was at a complete loss. He couldn't use the clap stunner, her wavelengths were haywire, one clap wouldn't suffice. Knives and guns would harm her, Azuma confirmed that. So what did he have left?

"Damn it!" Nagisa swore.

"Nagisa!" Tokaku called out, running towards him. Her face showed a shocking array of emotions. Concern, worry, anxiety, but it all paled in comparison to her eyes. They shone in the fire light so at first glance it looked like she was a predator coming in for a kill, but upon examination, Nagisa saw pure determination. She had a plan!

"Nagisa! Listen to me, I know what we can do," she ordered and he was all ears.

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

 _'Almost... now!'_ Koro Sensei tensed for the hit he knew was coming and for good reason. As Kayano's tentacles pierced his chest, it felt like his world was on fire. Pain fired off in every secor of his brain, but he had to remain focused and hope that his students pulled through.

Quickly shooting out his tentacles, Koro Sensei grabbed Kayano and pulled her close to his chest.

"I swore to your sister that would never let any of you go," he admitted so only she could hear though it didn't do much good. She struggled furiously, tentacles squirming inside his wound causing his pain to spike.

"Kayano..."

Started, both he and Kayano looked up finding Nagisa standing before them. Slightly shocked to see the blue-headed teen, Kayano froze for a second, but it was all the rising assassin needed. He raced forward and in a split second his lips were on Kayano's in a deep kiss. The class' jaws dropped simultaneously while Nakamura and Karma raced to draw their phones in time.

"Um... is that what you told him to do?" Haru asked, a small smirk decorating her features as Tokaku's cheeks reddened.

"No! I just told him that we needed a forceful way to portray care and bond, something powerful," Tokaku explained, "I was going to ask him for ideas because he was seemingly the closest to Kayano, but then he cut in and said to leave it to him."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure."

"Ichinose!"

* * *

As the kiss continued, both Nagisa and Koro Sensei could feel as Kayano came back to herself. Her struggling lessened, soon vanishing entirely before going completely limp in Nagisa's arms. Only then did he pull back and look to the octopus.

"Will this do?" he asked sheepishly.

"Perfect job Nagisa! Full points!" Koro Sensei said as he whipped out a pair of tweezers. The entire procedure took less than a minute and seemed to leave Kayano no worse for wear ignoring that facts that she was passed out, panting with harsh breaths, and paler than even Azuma, but overall the mission was a success. Okuda and Kanzaki ran up to Koro Sensei and took Kayano from him. They laid her down gently so her head was in Okuda's lap and Kanzaki at her feet. The rest of 3-E were right behind them, some going to Kayano and others going to Nagisa.

"When I said powerful I didn't mean extreme," Tokaku sighed as she and Haru approached.

"I know, but we had to work fast so I just went with the most shocking thing I could," Nagisa chuckled, obviously embarrassed, "Was it too much?"

"No, it was perfect," Haru smiled, turning her eyes to their resting classmate.

"What is too much is the number of photos those two got of you," Tokaku said, pointing her thumb at Nakamura and Karma as they approach from behind her. Both had giant grins on their faces and their phone held high. Nagisa sighed.

"Well... at least its not like the whole class filmed it... still, I'll make sure to apologize to her later."

As Nagisa got the full montage of his act, Tokaku and Haru joined the group surrounding Kayano. Most were murmuring worriedly while others merely stood aside gravely.

"She's still breathing," Karasuma confirmed, "and her temperature is still high, but seems to be receding."

"Does this mean Kayano will be okay?" Okuda asked.

"Probably, but she'll need lots of bed rest," Koro Sensei sighed, sitting back onto the grass to catch his breath.

"Wait! Prince Charming come back!" Karma called as Nagisa marched to Tokaku's side.

"I take back what I said, this is much worse," he groaned.

"Hey, Shiota," Ms. Vitch said, walking up to him and taking his chin in her hand, "Only a fifteen hit kiss in ten seconds, I thought I trained you better. You should be able to do at least forty."

"Hm," Maehara said, thinking, "twenty-five is pretty tight for me." Okajima nodded behind him.

"I hate this place... the most I can do is twenty," Meg sighed.

 _'Why am I here again!'_ Tokaku groaned internally, fighting a hard battle with the urge to drop her head into her hands. Haru tapped her shoulder lightly, before leaning in.

"Don't worry, you can do at least thirty," she whispered huskily.

 _'That's it, I'm dead. It's decided.'_

Just as Yada and Meg began debating the true average, the class hear a hacking sound coming from behind them. Turning, they found Koro Sensei hunched over and choking up yellow liquid.

"Sorry," he coughed, "I'll be fine in a minute. My heart just needs some time to heal. I know that you're all anxious to hear what I have to say, but please wait a little longer."

Suddenly a shot rang out like a gong across the open field, Koro Sensei barely having time to duck his head before the bullet flew by. Tokaku pulled her gun and quickly scanned the surrounding area for their attackers. Upon an overlooking hill, stood Shiro and a strange man holding a snipper gun, the black of his full body suit blending in with the darkness that surrounded them.

"Stop playing it up, you can still dodge," Shiro scolded before turning his attention to Kayano, "Stupid girl. Willing to waste her life for a single unrefined attempt, but still, you'd think she'd be able to do a better job than this."

Gritting her teeth Tokaku took aim.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you," Shiro warned, "or you'll be the one eating metal."

"You wanna bet," Tokaku replied, her voice dangerously low yet calm.

Five more shots rang out causing everyone to duck. Tokaku instinctually grabbed Haru and pushed her to the ground while attempting to dodge the three bullets sent her way. Similarly, on the hilltop, both Shiro and the stranger moved to evade their incoming two. Tokaku had rolled to get out of the way, but still felt a stinging on her cheek as she stopped. Growling, she aimed her weapon again as her opponents recovered. Taking a breath, she steady for her shot when something stepped into her field of vision.

"Azuma, that's enough," Karasuma ordered, standing resolutely in front of her with his arms spread. Tokaku glared challengingly. After a tense few seconds though, she found him unrelenting so she stood, but silently refusing to sheath her gun. He seemed to accept with a curt nod before returning his attention to their adversaries.

"Good choice," Shiro applauded, clapping his hands mockingly, "you should keep that dog on a shorter leash Karasuma."

"What do you want Shiro?" Koro Sensei demanded.

"Just to remind you who you are, monster, and that I will be the one to kill you," he replied smoothly as he opened his hood and pulled a device off of his mouth, finally revealing his face to the class, "You took everything away from me, now you will pay for it with your life."

"A genius scientist with a cloaked face and altered voice," Koro Sensei realized, "I should have know it was you, Yanagisawa." Shiro smiled before turning and placing a hand on the man in black's shoulder.

"Come 2.0, March will bring a fitting end to his accursed life," he said. Turning, he disappeared into the night with the other right on his heels. Tokaku tensed, debating whether to go after him, but a light touch on her arm stopped her. Finding Haru on the delivering end all her bloodlust drained away leaving only worry and guilt.

"I... I'm sorry," she apologized, "Did I hurt you?" Wordlessly, Haru shook her head and raised her hand to graze the fresh cut on the blunette's cheek. The assassin's eyes didn't even flicker when the slight wound was touched, instead she lightly leaned into the warmth with a reassuring smile. A small whimper pulled them out of the reverie. Kayano's head rolled in Okuda's lap as she came to with a moan.

"Kayano... thank goodness," Koro Sensei sighed in relief.

"Kayano, are you okay?" Nagisa asked kneeling beside her as Okuda and Kanzaki sat her up. Kayano's eyes widened as her memory came back to her before quickly turning her head to hid a blush.

"Uh-huh," she nodded shyly. Around her the class stood tense. They didn't know what to say. Their friend betrayed them, attempted to murder their teacher and in the process nearly killed herself. There was everything to ask, everything to say, but no one knew how to express it.

"Kayano..." was all Kanzaki could say.

"Why?" Tokaku asked, after all if no one else could who better than her? Looking up, Kayano met each person present in the eyes before looking back down at her lap.

"At first, it was pure bloodlust," Kayano admitted quietly but it rang out through the silence of the night clear as day, "But as I spent time with Koro Sensei and you all, I to lose my conviction. I began to wonder... doesn't this creature have circumstances I'm unaware off? Shouldn't I find out more before I kill him? But by then, my tentacles were too strong. Their bloodlust would swell forward... they wouldn't let me back out... How dumb. While everyone was genuinely enjoying their assassinations, I wasted a year on mindless revenge..."

"Kayano," Nagisa smiled, "You were the one to teach me this hair style. It made me less self-conscious about my long hair and, like you said, you named Koro Sensei. We all liked it and have been using it all year. It doesn't matter what you were after, we made you our friend. No matter how much you suffered on your own, we won't let you say it was all an act, not all those days when you were smiling right along side us... Koro Sensei promised to tell us everything once we were all together. He's not a saint, no one is. We all knew that going in, but let's hear him out, all together."

"y-yeah," Kayano sniffled as tears formed in her eyes, "Thank you... everyone. I can finally stop acting." Everyone smiled as they regained their friend, it was truly a bittersweet moment. Haru was even a little misty herself as she knelt down and embraced the greenette.

"Speaking of acting," Haru said as she pulled away, "You all deserve to hear our true story."

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked worriedly, "look, we sho-"

"It's fine," Tokaku stepped in next to Haru, taking her hand, "it's time you know." Haru caught her eye and smiled causing Tokaku to squeeze her hand in response. They had nothing to be afraid of.

"There are multiple assassination clans throughout the world, but three of the biggest are here in Japan," Tokaku began.

"The Kuzunoha Clan to the West, the Azuma Clan to the East, and the Queen Bee Clan," Haru continued.

"All three clans were different. The Kuzunoha focused on manipulating their target, their gifts with this art were even said to mimic mind control."

"The Azuma were combat assassins, specializing in brute force, but were also well versed in traditional assassinations."

"The Queen Bee were a mystery to most of the assassination world. They worked in the dark often either assisting other clans for their own objectives or orchestrating plans to take down organizations."

"Of these three, the Queen Bee is currently the strongest."

"Due to their high prestige and power, they have a specific system all new leaders have to go through to ensure that the clan is getting the strongest head."

"That system is Class Black." At this, many classmates began to murmur.

"It's a specially designed test. Set in Myojo Academy, Class Black is made up of thirteen students, twelve assassins and one target."

"The assassins' objective is to the kill the target, but there are rules."

"They must issue an Advance Notice telling the target that they are going to attempt to kill them within the next forty eight hours."

"They are not allowed to involve any normal student in their plans or any teachers."

"If they fail to complete their assassination once the forty eight hour time limit has been reached, they are expelled and their reward is forfeit."

"And as you all know, the reward is anything the assassin wishes within reality's limits."

"And that's how we all met," Haru smiled, "Me, Tokaku, Banba, Haruki, Chitaru, Hitsugi, Isuke, Kaminaga, Otoya, Shiena, Suzu, Hanabusa, and Nio."

"Before we continue though," Tokaku said, "There is one thing you must know to truly understand, something even Haru was not privy to during our time with the class. I'm a trained assassin, have been since birth. Currently, my clan consists of one remaining member, me, but before that I lived with my aunt, mother, and grandmother. My mother was too weak from child birth to live long, but she made her sister promise to give me a better life outside of the clan. My aunt tried, she really did, but my grandmother refused to let me go. She wanted me to resurrect the clan and so to protect me my aunt took me to my mother's grave and cursed me with the inability to kill. My grandmother was... not pleased. She killed her daughter and trained me until she died. So before Class Black I was, as Isuke so delicately put it, a virgin assassin. I had never taken a life." All their classmates eyes widened especially Karma's, remembering how horribly he had treated her on their first day. Tokaku's first kill had been Haru...

The two proceed to tell the class everything from Kaiba's riddles to Suzu's disease. Tokaku even explained how she managed to overcome her 'curse' much to Haru's dismay (apparently, keeping death experiences from significant others is a big no no). They even described their last day completely, leaving no detail out. By the end everyone was awed and impressed by the pair leading to a mass group explosion of questions, amazed compliments, and multiple hugs (much to Tokaku's discomfort). Finally their class was whole and complete.

Several classmate nodded and turned to Isogai who returned the acknowledgement. He approached Koro Sensei confidently, knowing that whatever lay ahead, they could finally go forward together.

"Koro Sensei, we're ready. Whatever's in your past," he said, "we'll accept it as long as its the truth." Koro Sensei looked to each student before sighing and nodding.

"I never wanted to talk about my past if I could help it, but it appears I have no choice. I don't want to do anything that could damage your trust or our bond, but there's something I want you all to know, "he said solemnly, "the truth is, that no matter what happens, I will die at the end of March. I only difference your assassination will make is whether I take the earth with me or not... now, do you remember what Mr. Karasuma said of Ms. Irina on the island over summer? 'The better an assassin, the broader her skill set.' I believe that applies here. This class is the first I've ever taught, yet I've educated you on a plethora of topics. Why do you think that is?... Until two years ago, I was the assassin known as 'The Reaper'...

* * *

"He grew up trusting only death. Born into an ugly world of slums, the only thing he could rely on even as a child was that if you killed someone, they'd die. So he chose the path of an assassin. It was his calling. The mighty he killed with knowledge. The intelligent he killed with skill and strength. Those gifted with both he trapped with his natural magnetism. When he had killed a thousand victims, he earned the nickname 'The Grim Reaper'.

xxxxxx

'He was being wheeled down a long white hallway with one attendant on either side. The only things to light the hall were dim rectangular lights spread evenly across the ceiling. Not that he minded of course, he wouldn't be sitting here for long.

"Watch how your handling him," a voice cracked over the intercom, "Assume there's a danger of him killing you no matter the setting." His eyes flickered to a camera that hung to his left and he smiled.

On the other end Yanagisawa stood cockily, a sick smile slicing his features as he watched their test subject. He was completely helpless, strapped to a cold metal table with buckles securing him every few inches, and Yanagisawa loved it.

"What a sad state for someone who used to rule it all," he smirked, "Able-bodied and clear minded with no known family, perfect for our needs."

The two assistants left hurriedly once he had been successfully transported to his holding cell. Once they had cleared the room, the intercom crackled again.

"Listen up guinea pig," Yanagisawa sneered, "Your time here will be made up of solely constant dawn till dusk experiments. Best get used to it." With that, the system snapped off and the buckles holding him unlocked. Sitting up casually, he took a look around. The room was pure white with a sliding door on one end and a thick glass wall on the other. Through the glass he could see a small viewing room. Also all white, it held nothing but a table and chair. Walking up to it, he placed his hand on the glass. To most it would look like a motion of denial, but in reality he was examining for possible uses. Just as he did though, a door opened into the viewing room and standing in the door way was a young woman. She couldn't have been much older than twenty. Her hair was cut into a long pixie, it was dark brown almost chocolate same with her eyes.

"Wow! Who would have thought?" she chuckled, "you look like a really kind person."

Someone here to monitor me... she might be of some use.

"Right? I won't do anything," he smiled, "could you get me out of here?"

"No can do," she replied, "if I'm killed, I'll die and I'd rather not jump to the end now."

Yes, I can use her, but... there's one thing that's bothering me... what the hell with that shirt! (forest green with a picture of a comical slab of meat with the top reading 8/10)

"I'm Aguri Yukimura, it's nice to meet you Mr. Reaper."

Everyday after their experiment were complete, he would be wheeled back into his cell and Aguri would be waiting for him. Often times, she would be at the desk working when he came in. She always said...

"Good job today."

The first couple days were simple. She'd greet him with her normal phrase then wait for him to be let up.

"Once you've rested a bit, I'll check your vitals." She would always wear the same kind of shirts too. Soon he asked.

"Again with the dorky t-shirts, Miss Yukimura?" Well, in his own way.

"! Not this one too!?" she exclaimed, genuinely surprised, "I thought it would be a nice breath of comedy in your solitary lifestyle!"

"To be honest, it pisses me off."

"Ugh, and I like this brand too... They don't go over well with my students either." The unfortunate part of their meetings was the occasional appearance of Yanagisawa.

"Stu-?"

"Aguri!" he burst in, "how long does it take you to do a simple data check!" Grabbing the clipboard from her hands as she'd begin to apologize, he'd smash it down on her head before grabbing her hair so she was forced to look up at him.

"I'm only marrying you out of pity since your father is one of our subcontractors," he'd snarl, "Now repay that kindness! You will follow my orders to the letter with the utmost effort and whole-hearted devotion." To say the Reaper hated the way he treated her would be a stretch, but it would not be wrong to assume it didn't displeased him...

"Generating anti-matter within organic beings was the core of Yanagisawa's research. He would splice the particle acceleration cycle necessary to creating the energy into the life cycle of a creature. If he had been in charge of the experiment, he would have been able to boost the probability of success further, but what he was gaining was worth so much more. A destructive force the likes of mankind never even imagined."

"Wow, there's so much on my checklist today!" Aguri exclaimed one day, "I'd better hurry before I get smacked around again." She never lost her positivity, even when she spoke of him, but her real light shone when she talked about her day job.

"And that's a problem?"

"Well, kind of. You see, I'm actually a teacher so I can't be getting stupid now can I?"

"Teacher?"

"Aguri!" Yanagisawa snarled, marching in, "How many times do I have to tell you! This isn't social hour!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get on it right away!"

"You're stamina and clerical skills are all you're good for! Can't you observe one stupid guinea pig!" She was always frightened, but almost comically so. Inside, she was calm. She knew what was coming, there was no way around it and fighting back would only worsen the situation, so she merely readied herself for the pain to come. On the other hand, Yanagisawa was genuinely angry making him an easy target.

"Maybe I'll have to beat it into-" SLAM! The Reaper slapped the glass, stunning Yanagisawa causing him to fall to the floor. He'd say that he'd be down for a good few minutes meanwhile Aguri was perfectly unharmed if a little shocked.

"Mr. Reaper... what'd you do?"

"I immobilized him, that's all. Now you can still teach tomorrow."

"Ya," she smiled.

After he had been at the facility for three months, the killer and the teacher were as close as old friends. He'd help her with her teaching and she'd provide him an escape from the white hell he'd been condemned to. It was an nice back and forth, almost as easy as breathing and for the first time in his life, the Reaper was starting to understand what it meant to be _seen._

"A present?" the baffled assassin asked. When the young teacher showed up one day with a slim gift wrapped box in her hands.

"You said your neck felt chilly so I thought this could keep you warm," Aguri smiled, opening it to reveal the contents. The Reaper's face instantly melded to one of grateful dislike.

"Thank you..."

"You don't like it, I can tell," she sighed, closing it.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, both out of curiosity and to help lighten the suddenly awkward mood.

"Well today's the one year anniversary of the day we met," Aguri smiled shyly, "and since I don't know your birthday I thought I could make today your honorary birthday. You've taught me so much and I've learned a lot about you so I guess I wanted to show my gratitude... for being a part of my life."

"Thank you," the Reaper smiled and for the first time in ever, it was truly genuine.

"You're welcome!" Aguri chirped, suddenly happier, "I just wish I could give it to you... but that's against the rules. Well, things can't always turn out like you want them to... Can I tell you something? Last year I wasn't able to reach any of my students and this year I have a new class with the same dulled looks in their eyes. If I could work hard and improve I think I may be able to get them to regain their confidence, but I don't have enough time... Yanagisawa is forcing me to quit my teaching job to work for him full time. This will probably be my last year teaching... the thing is, I know that all the students of Class E a good kids at heart! Isogai and Kataoka and dependable and would make great leaders! Okuda and Sugaya have such unique skills that they could harness and truly change the world with! They're all so kind hearted and wonderful... I want to help them. I'll do whatever it takes! Because this is my last chance... because I love my job...because they're worth it..."

"Mr Grim Reaper... I want to hug you," she whispered, "I want to touch you... you've been so supportive of me for so long and I want to express my gratitude for that... And I want that to give me strength to keep going for this final year..."

The Reaper had mastered his tentacles faster than the scientists had anticipated. He could make them thin enough to not register on the camera and with them, he could comfort her. Showing them meant his chances of escaping were lowered, but for once, he wasn't thinking about himself. All he cared about was Aguri and that she needed him. So using the air vent in the glass, he reached through and held her. It was a simple hand on her cheek and an utterance of 'you can do it', but Aguri was overwhelmed with thankfulness and compassion.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

Unfortunately, good things were never made to last. The moon test was a complete failure and the entire lab was in complete panic. If one little rat could do that to the moon, what could a human do to the earth? To Yanagisawa, the course was simple. To end the anti-matter cycle they just had to kill him, but Aguri overheard. She ran to the Reaper and told him, but her words fell on deaf ears after the phrase 'they're going to kill you'. He did not hear her reassurances or that she would help, the only thing he could think of was how to repay Yanagisawa for all he did. Then he made a decision.

A bad decision.

"Right, how could I forget?" he chuckled, "People are born into this world to die and I am an assassin who has killed countless people. It's only natural for me to face a terrible end. But... it would be a pity to die without using this new power. Farewell Aguri, it's time for me to go."

"Wait what! You can't do that! We-"

"Shut up you useless fool. How do you plan to stop me? With your lack of physical ability? With your sad excuse for a brain? You're not even worth taking hostage."

"You... you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do." He smirked, pressing on the glass with a semi-transformed hand sending tendril of cracks across the barrier. Aguri turned and ran out the door.

XXXXXX

He slaughtered all of them. The guards, the guns, even the tentacle contraptions. Everyone... or so he thought. Beneath the rubble, Aguri lay from where Yanagisawa beat her. She struggled to even stand, but when she saw the Reaper she knew that this was not the man she got to know in that cell. This was not who he was and she was right. With this knowledge, she knew she could save him so with all her strength she stood. Leaping at the monster he had become, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him back from the brink, but at a terrible cost. The guns were motion sensitive so when she leapt it thought she was one of his tentacles so it shot her right through the stomach.

The wound was fatal. Not even with all the Reaper's power and knowledge could save her now. Maybe if hadn't been so focused on killing, maybe if he had practiced delicate in-depth procedures, maybe if he just noticed her like she had him... but there was no going back now. Too late, he realized too late how his gifts could have benefited the world instead of making it darker. Now his lesson came at a price...

XXXXXX

"I've... killed you."

"Heh, of course not," Aguri smiled, "I made a choice that's all... Besides, I don't mind being killed by you... because you're worth dying for. I'm sure you'll meet someone you feel that way about too someday..."

"I would have no regrets if I died with you," he replied sincerely, "I'm sure I'll never meet anyone like you again."

"No you *cough* please *cough cough* are willing to give me your time... with the year you have left... teach those children. They're... in the dark like you... Look them straight in the eye... and I'm sure you'll find the answers you need..."

"Heh, if you say so," he smiled softy.

"What... wonderful tentacles you have... with these... I'm sure... you'll become... a fine... teacher..."

XXXXXX

"Those were her dying words..." Koro Sensei sighed, "In her pocket I found the oversized tie she gifted to me. Heh, it really was tacky, but I realized that that's what attracted me to her... From that moment, I promised to spend the remainder of my time left as a teacher. To watch over her students as only I could and that's what I did. That's all I have to tell you about my past, but if you have any questions feel free to ask whatever you like."

The entire field was silent. No one doubted the sincerity of his words not even Kayano, but there was something that they could not overlook. Their deadline. This wonderful, amazing, life changing ride could only go one way from here. The octopus, no, the man that they had all gotten to know so well and grow so close to was going to die and he was going to take the world with him unless they killed him... For the first time since gaining this role, the students of Class 3E finally saw the truth of the terrible mandate that had been placed on them. They had to kill this teacher.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope that makes up for my tardiness... I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you again but this time in a more timely manner :)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey! Guess who's back! Back again! Okay I'm done, enjoy! *silently bawls in corner* I still don't own any of these characters! *perks up* but most of the plot is still mine! *voice* most? *me* shut up

also per usual with these chapters dialogue was taken from the manga and I'm sorry if it doesn't translate quite right, but I felt bad only changing a few words per line

* * *

The rest of break was hard for the students of Class 3E. Now that they knew the truth, could they really kill him? No, forget that, _should_ they even? And if so, what's the true price?...

* * *

The first day back at school was rough to say the least. No had the motivation to even listen much less work, in fact the mood was so depressing that Tokaku swore she saw Koro Sensei shrink throughout the day. By the end of it everyone just wanted to go home, unfortunately Nagisa had called for some secret class meeting in the woods immediately after classes. Tokaku waited for Haru as the pinkette searched for her book not caring all that much about missing the gathering. She was beginning to truly enjoy the company of her classmates, but it had been a day and Haru felt much like the others so all Tokaku wanted to do right now was go back to the apartment and indulge her girlfriend by watching whatever Disney or Studio Ghibli movie she wanted along with stupidly sugary snacks.

"Ha! Found it," Haru said smiling softly at the small victory though the gesture didn't quite reach her eyes, "it was exactly where you said it'd be."

"I am nothing if not perceptive," Tokaku smirked coming up behind the pinkette and enclosing her in a small hug. Haru sighed and leaned into the embrace, but mere moments later turned her head to the taller.

"As much as I love hugs we've got to go," Haru said, pulling away to grab her bag.

"Go?" Tokaku questioned, "Koro Sensei doesn't care if we stay after."

"Yes, but we're late for the meeting," Haru replied grabbing the blunette's hand as they exited. Tokaku groaned, but let Haru lead her to the woods regardless.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Tokaku suddenly wished Haru had found her book sooner. They had heard raised voices when they approached, but everything seemed to reach a climax when they finally stepped into the clearing. A viciously smiling Karma shoved a baffled Nagisa harshly as their classmates stood around in mild fear and confusion. Almost immediately after Karma moved to push Nagisa again, but instead he grabbed the smaller boy's tie and started to pull back in order to throw him. Unfortunately for Karma, Nagisa was not without his own resources. He whipped his legs up and around the red head's neck locking him in a flying triangle chock, causing them to collapse to the ground together: Nagisa on his back and Karma on one knee.

"I'm serious about what I said! I don't want to do this but if this is the only way you'll listen to me then-" he exclaimed fiercely, but Karma wasn't having it. He rose shakily, Nagisa still around his neck. Drawing his fist back he looked up revealing a glare of white hot rage.

"You little-!"

"That's enough!" Tokaku snarled as she, Sugino, Maehara, and Isogai jumped in. Tokaku pushed the two apart as Sugino wrestled Nagisa out from around Karma while Maehara and Isogai attempted to yank the red head back rather unsuccessfully. The two combined couldn't stop the fiery bull that was a pissed Karma. He shot out of their grasp and at Nagisa, unfortunately Tokaku stood between him and his mark. He moved to go around her, but a false kick and elbow to the back later found Karma lying on his stomach in the dirt with Tokaku crouching over him and locking his wrist behind his back.

"Argh! Freakin' mercenary!" he snarled, but Tokaku only look down with glaring annoyance.

"Everyone just calm down!" Haru demanded, "What happened?"

"Kids get into fights, nothing unusual about that," Koro Sensei shrugged emerging from the surrounding trees, "but this is the assassination classroom so we'll settle our differences with these!" A blast of wind later resulted in two piles of equipment, one red and one blue, both containing guns, colored bullets, knives, paint, and other tools they used in their assassinations throughout the year.

"From what I gathered, you were fight about whether to try and kill or save me. Since Nagisa brought up the saving idea, that team will be blue and since Karma fought so passionately for the kill team that color will be red. To win you must either knock out the entire opposing team or capture their flag which will be stationed at the center of your respective headquarters. Whichever team wins will decide the class's direction." Everyone was silent for a minute, digesting what Koro Sensei had suggested.

"Sounds fair," Karma shrugged roughly, standing once Tokaku got off and the class nodded accordingly.

Chiba and Hayami were the first to move.

"We mature because we trained hard to perform a one-shot kill. Who taught us that, what nurtured our ability?" Chiba said approaching the boxes, Hayami at his side.

"I don't want to turn away from the very thing that brought us this far. So... we want to continue our assassination work," Hayami confirmed as both she and Chiba grabbed a canister of bullets and rifles. Both nodded to Nagisa and stood on the opposing end of the clearing with Karma.

"I regret trying to kill Koro Sensei..." Kayano said stepping forward, "I realized even while under the effects of the tentacles that I wanted our teacher to live. So, I want to protect Koro Sensei." She too grabbed a cannister of bullets and a gun.

"Science can be used to destroy, but it can also save," Okuda smiled, grabbing another blue cannister.

"Besides, it's not like we have little to no chance of success," Takebayashi nodded, stepping beside Okuda.

"We see it this way," Okajima said standing with Sugaya and Mimura, "if Koro Sensei's going to die then we want to show him how far we've come." Sugaya grabbed a knife while Okajima and Mimura took the hand guns before joining the red team. Everyone gained confidence as more and more people went. By the end, only Haru and Tokaku remained.

"I never liked killing much in the first place," Haru said approaching the boxes, "and I think that if we can save him then we should take that chance so guess I'm going blue." She grabbed a knife and joined Nagisa then turned back to Tokaku who remained where she was.

"Azuma?" Koro Sensei prodded, "You're the only one left."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be very fair if I joined," Tokaku shrugged, "and I was never aiming to kill you in the first place. This is between you and your students."

"You're still one of my students Azuma, if you wish to fight for your belief it is completely within your right," Koro Sensei encouraged.

"I honestly don't care that much, kill or save," she shrugged, "I just hope all of you are aware to the risks and dangers of your respective path. Both Ms. Vitch and I have expressed our thoughts on killing yourself along with you target, but I also believe that even if we were to save you what would your life be like? How would people react? Would you have to live in secret forever?"

"All very good points Azuma," Koro Sensei nodded before announcing, "Alright class, Azuma and Ritsu are to remain neutral. Karasuma will serve as judge for your battle. I suggest you all start to prepare."

* * *

Tokaku stood on the raised platform overlooking their entire 'battleground' with Karasuma in full combat uniform at her side. She had been asked to dress in her P.E. gear like the others only she was given white bullets and paint while the others had their team colors. From their view point, Tokaku could just make out the bases of the teams currently containing huddles of students.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she questioned keeping her eyes trained on the field.

"I don't think it's a bad one," he replied.

"But..." Tokaku pushed.

"But it's a gamble that may not even solve our problems when all is settled," Karasuma sighed, "to beat him the students will have to have both their hearts and minds in this. It won't happen if their ambivalent." Tokaku nodded in agreement, zeroing in on the blue team.

"Do you think it's even possible to cure him?" she asked.

"I don't believe it's impossible," Karasuma shrugged.

"Just improbable," Tokaku added. Karasuma nodded his agreement, but was kept from conversing further as he stepped forward to begin the game.

"All teams ready!" he called into the coms, "Begin!"

* * *

Two gunshots rang out immediately.

"Attention! Both Takebayashi and Kataoka from blue team are defeated," Ritsu announced.

"Shoot," Kayano frowned, kneeling further into her hiding spot.

"How? We just got started," Haru questioned, unable to keep the pure shock from her voice.

"I don't know, but something tells me quite easily," Kayano sighed, "Red has next to all the strongest students and with Karma leading them this might turn out to be more like a massacre than a battle."

"No, we can do this," Haru assured, "We've all come so far, we can't give up now!"

"Attention! Chiba, Okajima, and Sugaya from red team are defeated," Ristu announced.

"See!" Haru beamed.

"Ha, no wonder Azuma took to you," Kayano smiled as Haru blushed.

"Attention! Kanzaki from blue team has been defeated," Ritsu notified.

"Now we're even," Kayano smirked, "Ready?" Haru nodded.

"Attention! Both Sugino and Fuwa from the blue team are defeated along with Hazama from red!"

"Ugh give me a break," Kayano groaned.

* * *

"Okano, while Hazama has them distracted I want you to sneak behind from above and knock the others out," Karma ordered over the com.

"Got it," Okano confirmed, leaping from tree to tree swiftly. Unfortunately, not soundlessly. From below Hinano panicked as she tried to catch Okano with her gun, but the brunette was too fast. Confusing the blonde by crisscrossing branches right above her head Okano managed to leap down and slice Hinano with her red painted blade without much effort.

"Hinano!" Kayano called running through the brush just barely catching a glimpse of Okano as she flashed back into the branches, "I'll get her!" Kayano leapt to the nearest branch and swung to the next gaining momentum and speed the farther she went until she was right on Okano's tail.

"Woah! I didn't think you could keep up with me!" Okano laughed happily which Kayano returned with a smile.

"Ever since the tentacles came out, I've been able to use the entirety of my power and will! I'm better than ever before thanks to you all and Koro Sensei," Kayano admitted, gaining on Okano until they reached a small cliff. Okano landed firmly on the inside of an overlooking branch forcing Kayano to the outside. Okana took the opening to slash at Kayano, but the greenette simply jumped back off the branch.

"And now that I can concentrate," Kayano smiled pulling out a gun, "there's no way I'll miss from here!" Out of nowhere two shots rang out as something burst on Kayano's back. Landing roughly on the ground, she looked up to see Okano jumping down to Kimura's side.

"That was awesome Kayano!" Okano exclaimed, reaching out a hand to help her up, "I never thought about that! We're definitely going to have to train together sometime."

"For sure! Although, I hope you don't change you mind," Kayano admitted sheepishly.

"What? Why would we do that?" Kimura asked, confused. Suddenly two more shots rang out as bullets hit both Okano and Kimura from behind. Kayano pointed behind them and chuckled embarrassingly. Standing behind them was a lightly panting Haru with her blue gun in hand.

"I was just the distraction," Kayano laughed, "Haru was way faster."

"Nice shot," Kimura sighed.

"Didn't see that coming," Okano laughed.

"Attention! Kayano from blue along with Kimura and Okano from red are defeated," Ristu announced.

* * *

From above more than half from each team were gathered watching the battle below, Tokaku among them. She refused to even move out into the field instead standing in plain sight for everyone to see.

"Hey Azuma, what's your real opinion on this whole thing?" Sugino asked conversationally as they all watched.

"Truly, I don't care much either way," Tokaku replied.

"You have to have some kind of opinion or at least thoughts," Kayano pushed.

"Hm... I think... we should kill him," Tokaku admitted, "but at the same time, I was never much a fan of killing. Letting him live may, no, will lead to many problems down the line, but killing him seems... wrongly right. Like we need to regardless of whether we want to or not which is an idea I don't appreciate... at its core though, I think this is more a question of belief: do you stay true to your roots or grow beyond them and hope for better? And for that question I chose the latter meaning my beliefs are more inline with saving. So in total, I'm neutral. I just want this to reflect the class' choice and the strength behind their resolution. So long as that happens, I'm happy either way."

"Attention! We have two classmates standing! Nagisa and Karma!" Ritsu announced as the last few stragglers climbed up to the platform, Haru included.

"Tokaku! Have you been here this whole time?" Haru asked going to the blunette's side.

"Pretty much," she shrugged, "How'd you do?"

"I managed to 'kill' three people, but Karma got me when Maehara and I tried to ambush him," Haru sighed tiredly, but proud nonetheless, "Speaking of hows, where did Nagisa come from and how did he know where the groups were?"

"Oh, he hid behind Karasuma to gain our vantage point," Tokaku smiled, "Pretty clever actually."

"Ya, we never even thought of that," Haru laughed, "He's in a league of his own."

"True, but so is Karma," Kayano said plopping down next to Haru.

"Nagisa! Come out! Let's settle this properly!" Karma called, stalking out of his cover boldly.

"One thing's for sure," Sugino sighed, "This ain't gonna be pretty."

* * *

Kayano was far from wrong, it was a massacre. Nagisa and Karma went at it with all they had. Throwing punches and kicks left and right although it was clear who had the upper hand. Karma had drawn Nagisa into a fist fight for a reason after all, it was his territory therefore he could manipulate it to his needs.

The entire class had gathered at the start of the clearing to watch the battle although many were regretting that decision. Nagisa was quickly knocked down after Karma got close and had little time to recover before the red head grabbed him and began pummeling. Fortunately, Nagisa had a little blue haired friend that knew a think or two about combat and with a bit of prodding was willing to share. Mustering his strength, Nagisa threw a punch straight into Karma's face, but it had little effect.

"Is that it?" Karma cackled, throwing the smaller boy to the ground before stalking after him. Thankfully, this gave Nagisa enough time to recover and meet Karma's incoming blows, but he was running out of steam. Punch after kick after punch just kept coming until an uppercut connected straight into his chin sending him sprawling. Refusing to back down, Karma leapt for his final move: an axe kick to the head - leaving Nagisa still on the ground. He walked calmly to his fallen knife and back like he was grabbing books from his desk. Leaning over the fallen assassin, Karma drew his knife back, but suddenly Nagisa sprang up and slammed his hands together attempting to stun Karma causing him to stumble back once again dropping his blade.

Nagisa rushed to his feet, eyes blazing and secondary knife drawn. He charged the fallen Karma with all his might, pushing all of his bloodlust into that single blade. Karma smirked, if he just blocked this, he'd win for sure. Standing quickly, Karma readied himself for the blow that never came. Nagisa dropped the knife at the last second throwing Karma completely off guard before tackling him in a triangle choke hold that was much stronger and effective than Karma's previous attempt causing both boys to collapse to the ground.

Karma writhed. He punched, kicked, and struggled, but could not get Nagisa off.

"I won't stop until you listen!" Nagisa cried tightening his grip. Karma snarled, but he was losing steam fast. Black dots were beginning to dance around his vision as he grappled for anything that could help. Suddenly, his hand came into contact with something. Lifting it up Karma found his fallen knife once more. He looked to Nagisa then back to the blade.

 _'I can't... can I?'_

Another shot rang out across the field this one coming into contact with Karma's aloft knife hand, splatter white paint across both boys and the knife.

"Karma and Nagisa are defeated! The victor is Azuma of the white team!" Ritsu announced causing everyone around to be flabbergasted.

"No, the victor is Nagisa," Tokaku stated firmly, "Blue team wins." The class cheered as Nagisa and Karma stared dumbly at Tokaku.

"What? You guys did all the fighting," Tokaku shrugged.

"True, for the record though I wasn't going to use the knife anyway," Karma sighed flopping into the leaves.

"Possibly, but you seemed to be debating," Tokaku said accusingly.

"Ya, but no one would have respected my win by pure luck when he played by my rules," Karma shrugged, "Speaking of which, congrats. I'd never think that the best way to kill me would be with hand to hand combat over knives. Honestly, I'm impressed. I'll do whatever I can to help save Koro Sensei."

"Really! You mean it!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Of course, you won didn't you?" Karma smirked, "That was the deal."

"Alright everyone listen up!" Karasuma called, "You have one month to find a cure for Koro Sensei. After that you will rededicate your time to assassination because if anyone is going to kill him, we want it to be you."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The next day classes were pushed back in favor of getting a firm start on their new mission. Takebayashi had taken it upon himself to do some research last night so the day began with his basic findings.

"My first thought going into this was if Koro Sensei was an experiment why would the government want to destroy this potentially brilliant research? Personally, I didn't think they would especially if their goal is just to save the Earth so I began to dig around with Ritsu's help. We found large amounts of suggestive data not only in government files, but also the original lab reports and notes," Takebayashi announced proudly, "Unfortunately, it seems that Ritsu was unable to get most of the original research because its kept offline and hand delivered whenever necessary."

"So could you find any form of a plan to save Koro Sensei?" Maehara asked worriedly.

"We went through all the files," Takebayashi admitted, "Thankfully their titles were more than enough to clue us in on what the actual reports said. Only one was connected to saving, but by the length and minor parts that were online it seems like they're making good headway. There's just a slight set back."

"Which is?" Nakamura pressed.

"The only time we could feasibly obtain the research is when it makes its return trip from the ISS on January 25th," Takebayashi sighed.

"As in the International Space Station!" Mimura exclaimed, "How is that even possible?"

"Actually it's not that uncommon," Okuda piped up, "it can be used for experiments that require zero gravity or a vacuum. Even if the process will possibly cause major damage they can at least keep it to a minimum if done in space."

"But why go through all this trouble anyways?" Kimura asked, "We can just learn about the result when they get back to Earth at the end of the month."

"You probably won't be informed," Karasuma cut in, "To the larger powers you're less than a hired assassin more like a holding cell for him they would never tell us. In addition to that, the information may never go farther than a discussion floor depending on which government lent scientists and how they want to abuse the knowledge for their own gain. Your best better would be to steal it before anything gets back to Earth."

"I think I have an idea," Koro Sensei grinned, turning to them as he finished reading the available information.

* * *

Tokaku stared judgmentally as Mimura flew by screaming in a giant hamsters wheel that they were using to mimic some part of astronaut training. Honestly no matter how hard and important this exercise was she could get over how stupid it looked. Although she very much appreciated watching Haru have a go. It had been about three weeks since their first conversation and the big launch was in two days meaning they would have to enact their plan tomorrow. Ritsu was already in the process of hacking NASA's tech and Itona was in the final tests for the necessary gadgets. The only thing that seemed to be left in question was what people's exact roles would be.

"Gather around everyone!" Koro Sensei called just as Mimura finished his turn, "As you all know no one has a specified role yet save Ritsu and that we were also lacking critical information on the number of people that could board the rocket. I'm happy to inform you all that we're obtained the final results of your training and the required information so we'll be choosing roles now." Everyone gathered hurriedly, anxious to see what they would get.

"Before we start though I just wanted to ask who do you all think should go on the rocket?" Koro Sensei questioned, looking at them thoughtfully.

"I think Karma and Nagisa should go," Terasaka said without a moment's hesitation.

"Funny, I was thinking you and one of the crash dummies so we don't waste any resources," Karma bit back smirking.

"Shut it Akabane," Teraska growled, "All I'm saying is you two fought hard for this you deserve it. It's because of you that we've come this far so not only that, but you need to take the lead in this."

"I'm not opposed to the idea," Nagisa admitted, "I think it'd be fun to go." The entire class seemed to agree and looked to Koro Sensei for the rest of their parts.

"I'm glad, I had you two in mind as well," he smiled, "but there are four seats on the rocket so you all need to choose two more people."

"Seriously? Why is this damn thing so big?" Sugino joked.

"Well we have both brawn and brain with Karma, same with Nagisa actually," Nakamura mulled, "I think we need someone who can manage these two. Able to be level headed yet also stern and open."

"There's Isogai," Meg suggested but he turned a deep shade of green just at the thought.

"Thanks, but I think I'd prefer to stay on the ground," he chuckled.

"Who else?" Fuwa asked looking around.

"Maehara or Mimura?" Itona tried. Maehara laughed out right while Mimura seemed rather scared by the prospect.

"I don't think I'm the leadership type," Mimura admitted.

"And there's no way I'm the level headed guy your looking for," Maehara shook his head, "Although, I think there's a good option in Azuma."

"Actually ya, that's a really good idea!" Meg agreed.

"Like hell," Tokaku replied tersely.

"Come on, you led us when we were captured by the Grim Reaper," Kayano pushed.

"Then abandoned you guys and was proceeded to be thrown off a bridge after being pummel," Tokaku cut in.

"What about back at the hotel on the island? You took over for Karasuma when he has taken down," Sugino supplied.

"Before nearly going on a killing spree," Tokaku reminded.

"I'd hardly call one close call a killing spree," Hinano commented, "besides that had nothing to do with your leadership skills."

"Come on Azuma, you and Isogai are the best options for the job, you even more so with how well you did with the training," Nagisa pressed. Tokaku was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, I'll go, but remember that this is what you asked for," she nodded. The class smiled, one down with one to go.

"We should have Takebayashi, Itona, or Okuda go as well," Nagisa stated, "we might need some help if something goes wrong."

"Hard pass," Okuda said firmly, "I'm more suited for labs than field work."

"Honestly, as amazing as the trip would be I'm scared stiff just picturing it," Takebayashi sighed, "besides if anything does go wrong there would be little we could do."

"Its a dream of mine, but I'd prefer to not go on a test rocket," Itona shrugged, "but I also won't be able to operate my drone well if I have to focus on multiple other things."

"Alright, any more suggestions?" Isogai asked.

"If things go south with the crew we might want to have Haru's powers on hand," Karma suggested.

"W-what! I can't control them or even tell when I am using them much less use them effectively!" Haru exclaimed though shame quickly took over, "For all I know I'm was or even still am controlling Tokaku."

"You're not," Tokaku assured reaching out to the pinkette with a hug, "I promise. Besides I refuse to go through that whole ordeal again especially the hospital, apparently nurses can be real bitches, so you're just going to have to trust me." That combined with a small smile from the blunette drew a light chuckle from Haru.

"Alright, but I really can't promise much," she agreed.

"Alright that's everyone!" Koro Sensei announced, "Now for jobs! Ready?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Oh hell no..."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright! Don't go too far because I'll have that next chapter rocketing into your laps in no time! ... no? Bad joke, but seriously it'll be out soon. per usual, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Over and out.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: See! I told you! Kinda... soon for me there! Anyway hope you enjoy and I still only own a handful of DS games and a few books. Ooh and my AoT (Attack on Titan) shirt!

PS- HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AS A GIFT I WROTE A SCENE ENTIRELY DEDICATED TO FLUFF! Now if its good, great, or shit that's for you to decide.

WARNING EXTREME FLUFF and before anyone skips this chapter no there is no smut period, Haru just wanted a little fun :)

* * *

"Oh hell no..."

"Pleeease!"

"I swear to god Ichinose I will withhold cuddles for a week," Tokaku warned.

"Okay!"

"Wait! Hey! Watch it!"

"Aaaaand done," Haru beamed as she leaned back to admire her handy work. She was currently sitting on top of her girlfriend's hips as the poor assassin struggled furiously to rip off the monstrosity the pinkette had pulled over her head. Haru had decided to take advantage of their afternoon off (that was meant to give them time to mentally prepare) and do a little shopping while Tokaku waited in line at the Indian place for their pick up order. Unfortunately for Tokaku, Haru loved shopping for her even though they had vastly different tastes which led to this moment. Her refusing to try on a giant kitten sweater then Haru tackling her to the ground playful and pulling the cursed thing over her head while she struggled uselessly.

"You look adorable!" Haru giggled.

"Great now take your mental picture and evacuate the premise before I seek my revenge," Tokaku growled.

"Why take a mental one when my phone is right here?" she smirked snapping a photo before Tokaku overcame her shock, "there, forever saved in the Cloud."

"You're going to pay for that," Tokaku snarled playfully using Haru's joy as a minute distraction to switch their positions. In mere seconds her fingers were at the smaller's sides racing from weak point to weak point.

"TOKAKU! NO BAHAHAD! WAIT! AHAHAHAHAHA!

"Say your sorry," Tokaku smiled cheekily as her girlfriend writhed beneath her unable to stop the overwhelming tickle attack.

"I-I'M SORRY!"

"I don't think you are," Tokaku sing-songed leaning closer to the pinkette, proud smirk never leaving her face, but Haru was nothing if not resourceful. Overcoming the onslaught she leaned up and captured the blunette's lips with her own. The tickling instantly stopped as a shocked Tokaku took in the act. Smirking inwardly, Haru copied the move Tokaku had just used on her, rolling them so she was back on top though the assassin didn't seem to mind. Becoming bolder as Tokaku relaxed completely into the kiss, Haru decided to take things up a notch by swiping her tongue along the blunette's low lip asking for entrance which was hesitantly granted. Haru happily took advantage of this, but made sure to not push Tokaku though the assassin seemed to be quite enjoying it. Unfortunately, air is kind of necessary and the impromptu tickle fight did not help matters forcing Haru to pull back breathlessly scrapping just enough air to chuckle at Tokaku's unintentional whine and bright blush.

"Someone seems a little out of sorts," Haru giggled at the disheveled assassin beneath her.

"S-shut up," Tokaku bit back weakly.

"Sooo did you like it?" Haru asked, lazily drawing circles on the blunette's stomach. Tokaku had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course she liked it though she was very thankful that Haru didn't seem to catch the small moan she let slip. Catching Haru's eye slightly marred by worry and apprehension, Tokaku took her hands and pulled her into a rather awkwardly angled hug.

"I think that answer is quite obvious," she chuckled, lightly nuzzling the side of Haru's hair.

"Really? I don't think I got that message," Haru smiled challengingly.

"Oh dear, that's unfortunate because it seems I've lost the draft," Tokaku replied smartly.

"You poor soul, did you forget? Everything's saved on the Cloud," Haru smirked and Tokaku conceded drawing the pinkette into a languid kiss. Pulling back Tokaku peered at her girlfriend strangely causing Haru to go even pinker.

"What?"

"The Cloud seriously?"

"Hey! What about you and the email reference? Who even emails their significant other?"

"Me apparently."

"Apparently," Haru pouted. Smiling, Tokaku pulled her in for another kiss, more chaste than the others, but no less loving.

"Thank god for the Cloud," Haru giggled once they retreated.

"Ugh, you're never going to let that go now are you?"

"Never, though I may be persuaded."

"Your insatiable."

\- Okay now plot :) -

* * *

Night fell before the class knew it and soon they were all meeting up at their designated locations: the wire fence surrounding the launch pad (Karma, Nagisa, Tokaku, Haru, Okano, and Kanzaki), atop an overlooking hill, and multiple places inside the mission control building (Kimura, Yada, and Hinano). Everything was set up, the three trampolines were lined up, Yada and Hinano were in place, and Kimura was waiting for their cue.

"Alright guys, Operation _Sebu_ ( _save_ in Japanese, at least so says Google Translate...) is a go," Isogai commenced, "Good luck guys."

Much to Tokaku's surprise, everything started without a hitch. Outside the launch pad, none of the infiltrators nicked themselves on the barbed wire or had to attempt the jump more then twice. Inside, Yada and Hinano managed to distract the guards and workers both faster and longer than expected giving Kimura plenty of time to sneak into the control room and download Ristu into their systems. Meanwhile, everyone on the hill was now working surveillance with Chiba and Hayami being the main 'eyes' while Isogai and Nio directed. Most with them had all ready completed their jobs: Takebayashi (with the help of Itona and Yoshida) worked on researching their best plan of action, Okuda developed multiple kinds of smoke bombs and emergency items while Itona, Mimura, Okajima, and a few others fixed up some of Itona's old inventions and modified them for this mission. Regardless, Koro Sensei said it was essential for everyone who didn't have a job that night be on the hill because they needed all they eyes they could get and so everyone could watch. Tokaku didn't disagree with the first reason however, should this mission fail or god forbid something goes wrong with the rocket she did not want them anywhere nearby, not that there was much she could do now with her already being two thirds of the way to the rocket's base.

About five feet behind her was Karma with Nagisa and Haru trailing him by another few feet while Okano and Kanzaki made up the rear. They had agreed earlier that Tokaku should lead due to her experience with these missions far outweighing the others. They also agreed that Okano and Kanzaki should be behind because if Tokaku was seen then they still had a chance to run to safety without jeopardizing the mission and if they were seen, they could distract from the main group. Originally, one of them was going to be in front, but Karma countered that idea with their current formation. Tokaku honestly had to hand it to the kid, he was pretty good at these things.

"We're in range, Kanzaki, Okano, start looking out for places to take cover," Tokaku relayed over their coms.

"Right," Okano replied.

"Got it," Kanzaki confirmed. Now all that was left was the four of them getting to the top, properly put on the space suits, buckle in, and hopefully not get seen, caught, miss buckle (either on the suit or safety belt), or explode.

"Security guard across the way at your ten o'clock," Chiba alerted causing five of the six shadows he'd been watching to duck away, "Azuma, you need to get down."

"I can't there's no cover," she replied racing down the main floor of the launch pad.

"Use a smoke bomb," Karma hissed.

"No, they'll see that and think there's something wrong with the rocket," Itona cut in.

"Azuma, he's far enough away that if you pick up the speed you could reach the stairs before he could see you," Hayami said, "but you're going to really have to push it."

"Damn it," Tokaku growled, but she accepted Hayami's plan. Digging her heels in, she bolted as fast as she could to the stairway.

"Faster!" Isogai urged.

"He's practically right there!" Chiba exclaimed.

"Shit, Chiba grab one of Okuda's bullets," Isogai rushed, "Maybe we ca-"

"Aurgh! Fuck it!" Tokaku cursed, leaping for the side of the stair base. She attempted to land with a PK roll to lessen the sound and momentum, but the rushed maneuver caused her to mess up resulting in a shoulder to the concrete before that combined with her momentum flipped her, slamming the poor assassin into the wall.

"Shit... that looked like it hurt..." Isogai sighed, having watched the whole thing through his rifle scope.

"Tokaku! Are you okay?" Haru whispered worriedly.

"Bad news, I think he spotted her anyway," Chiba notified, "He's nearly to her!"

"It's fine, I'll lead him as far away as I can while keeping him distracted," Tokaku ground out, rolling to her side as she held her now throbbing shoulder, "Give me a minute to get him away though."

"And what do we have here?" an oddly familiar voice questioned as a large man came around the corner. Tokaku jumped into action, rushing to her feet she was off in the opposite direction when out of nowhere two very long and gooey arms wrapped around her torso with another at her mouth, pulling her back to the stairwell. Struggling furiously, she slammed the back of her boot into the ground activating the stunner before kicking it back into the guard behind her. She waited a beat for the arms to release her, but they got tighter instead with an inhuman chuckle sounding behind her as she lashed out in another fit of struggles.

"Oof! Hehehehey! Stop! Hehehehe! That tickles!"

Her actions froze at the sound of the man's voice. Finally stopping and calming slightly, Tokaku took in the feel of the figure behind her.

"Mhmh smhshe!" she growled from under his tentacle gag, deactivating her weapon.

"Sorry what was that?" Koro Sensei asked, still chuckling slightly from his impromptu shocking. Tokaku snarled once she was released, fighting the urge to whip around and (try to) punch the teacher in his fat bobble head.

"All clear," she reported, "continue your advance."

"But the gu-" Nagisa began.

"Isn't a threat, if an annoyance," Tokaku sighed.

"Hey!" Koro Sensei exclaimed, "I'm here to help you know!"

"And a swell job of that you're doing," Tokaku replied sarcastically as she watched the rest of her group run in.

"Good one Koro Sensei!" Karma laughed completely unfazed by the heated glare Tokaku was throwing his way, although the same could not be said for Nagisa, Okano, and Kanzaki. Haru however...

"Koro Sensei," Haru frowned as she marched coldly past him with a scolding look causing the previous trio to shallow their shock and huddle a bit farther into the shadows. She beelined for Tokaku, instantly going to check her shoulder almost causing the blunette to chuckle if it hadn't been for the wince it induced.

"I'm fine Haru," she assured giving the younger a small smile, "right now we need to focus."

"Ladies first," Karma smirked, bowing sarcastically towards the stairway.

* * *

The trek to the top was simple and having left Kanzaki and Okano behind to guard the base just incase, there was much less possibility for noise. Once at the rocket door, Koro Sensei pried it open with minimal effort and ushered them in one by one. Throwing the manikins aside, they pulled their suits on and got strapped in with a little help from the octopus before finding themselves with little time to spare.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Koro Sensei asked worriedly, but he received four sure nods, "okay, just remember. Don't worry too much about the data, the important thing is that you enjoy your time in space. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all."

"Koro Sensei," Nagisa said firmly, "from the second we meet you, you've devoted every second of your time to providing us opportunities to learn and for that, we're very grateful. However, your life means more to us than any education." Tokaku swore the octopus started trembling with emotion though if you asked him he would have denied it.

"I know, and that makes me very happy," he smiled. With that, he stepped out of the capsule and closed the door. Hesitating only a second before shooting off towards the hill where the rest of the class waited.

"Everyone good?" Tokaku asked as mission control started their count down.

"I can't say that I'm in my happy place, but we're not dead yet so," Karma chuckled.

"Well if I recall, we've gone threw something nerve-racking like this before," Nagisa smiled.

"Yes well, that was not my proudest moment," Karma sighed, shaking his head at the memory. Haru looked over to Tokaku as Nagisa and Karma reminisced. The bluenette had her eyes set forward, boring into the back of Nagisa's headrest while her hands practically strangled the arm rests.

 _'She's asking about us when really she's terrified,'_ Haru sighed, _'Oh Tokaku.'_ Reaching out, she took Tokaku's gloved hand in her own causing the silently panicking assassin's head to snap her way. Their eyes met just as the count down started making the terror in Tokaku's spike, but Haru just tightened her grip and smiled. Out of habit due to a constant and unyielding string of nightmares Haru let her thumb rub circles on her partner's hand and began to breath in big steady motions. Tokaku followed her lead and by three she squeezed the pinkette's hand in thanks. Haru just let her smile grow.

"We'll be okay," she mouthed. One sounded over the speaker as the engines ignited. A sudden heavy force slammed into them, pushing the rocket skyward at speeds Koro Sensei couldn't even dream of reaching. However, he could probably hear all four of them scream as they went from zero to sixty in a second.

* * *

Tokaku had to admit that docking had to be one of the happiest moments in her life thus far. Sure they were still in space and they were floating which was definitely an adjustment, but at least they were flying around with a massive fire on their asses anymore.

"Everyone in positions," Tokaku ordered, "we can't let them see us at first or we'll get pummeled."

"I thought that's what you were for," Karma replied with a smirk.

"I'm a combat assassin not a navy seal nor do I have military combat training," Tokaku sighed, "but if you want to get us all arrested along with a one way trip to the hospital be my guest."

"We're just kids to them, I doubt they'd beat us up," Nagisa frowned.

"Just be prepared for anything okay," Tokaku said firmly effectively ending the conversation just as the hatch opened. The tail ends of laughter could be heard as a Japanese man floated inside.

"That's weird, they couldn't have just sent empty space suits," he muttered confusedly continuing to float in, "they'd collapse on launch." Tokaku nodded to Karma and Nagisa once he was completely in the capsule. Instantly the two lunged at him, grabbing him at the arms before pulling him into a better hold.

"What the?"

"Hey Nagai, what's wrong?"

Two other astronauts floated in to find their companion being held by Nagisa and Karma both holding a knife to his throat while Haru and Tokaku hovered in front of them, Haru with a bomb and her phone which currently displayed mobile Ristu and Tokaku with her knives.

"We have a bomb," Tokaku said plainly, "but we'd like to do this as peacefully as possible."

"And as easily so could we please go somewhere with a little more space," Haru smiled sheepishly. The shocked men could only nod, leading the foursome plus Nagai to a larger compartment.

"Great, thank you," Haru said, floating to Tokaku's side.

"Now, our demands are pretty simple, we just want a copy of all the research you have on the octopus monster that is currently threatening our planet," Tokaku explained, "nothing more. As I said before, we would like to do this as peacefully as possible, however, we are not above using any means at our disposal to acquire those files."

The mens' eyes narrowed, but none of them made any move. They simply glared and observed them with unreadable expressions.

 _'Damn it, this isn't working,'_ Tokaku growled tensing in preparation.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate you on making it this far, you kids got serious guts," the bald man in the middle of their semicircle said lightly before his eyes turned dark, "however, you clearly did not think this through. Most of us are military personnel and regardless of that we're all bigger and stronger than you, there's no way you could take all six of us. Secondly, that bomb isn't much of a threat seeing as living up here means death is a possibility every second."

"Honestly, the bomb was just plan A," Karma smirked, "and as for the six of you, we have her for that."

"Wow, thanks for that Karma," Tokaku bit out, "so much for element of surprise."

"No problem Azuma," he chuckled, "besides, you're the only one of us that both free to fight and has a weapon so it was kind of obvious."

"Shut it Akabane," she growled as the men started to float closer, but all of a sudden the bald man started laughing.

"Gosh you kids are really serious about this," he chuckled, "look, we don't want any pointless violence so let him go and we'll talk things out."

"Karma, Nagisa do not let go," Tokaku ordered, "data first then he goes."

"But he said-" Nagisa started.

"Do not," Tokaku growled.

"You're a tough one," the bald man sighed, "we won't harm ya, honest. Please just let him go."

"Tokaku, it's fine," Haru said softly taking her hand, "we can release him."

"... fine," Tokaku sighed, "but try anything and you'll regret it."

Nagisa and Karma released the hostage astronaut and a relieved air filled the quarter. The captain began issuing orders, he had them unload the supplies Japan sent and help put everything in its proper place, but they all made sure they had fun as well. It was their first and probably only time in space so the astronauts made sure to make it memorable. Even Tokaku managed to cool down although, Haru gave her one hell of a scare when she accidently set something off...

When it was time to leave, everyone was a little sad to go, but proud of what they had accomplished. Karma even gave them to 'bomb' -which was actually just a red bean cake- as a souvenir. Overall, the trip was a blast though not one Tokaku planned on repeating any time soon.

The trip home went exactly as planned and thankfully Okuda was able to translate the scientific jargon leading to the biggest reward of all. The discovery that Koro Sensei's chances of exploding were actually less than one percent and could be further lowered with a simple chemical solution. Tokaku had never seen the class so happy, but of course the hard truth and questions hit. Will the government sign off on this? How long will it take to call off the assassination? Has the data been confirmed? What did it mean for them?

In the end, the entire class agreed that the assassination was their bond and thus too important to drop until the final word had been given so they would keep trying to kill him until the end of the year or until the government calls off the assassination. In all, everything was back to normal. The students were thrilled and excited for each coming day and the octopus was as energetic as ever, none of them even about how close their really deadline was.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

There were cheers and cries around the classroom as the feasted and played in their Sensei made Santa gear. A large table was set up with snacks and assortments while a giant decorated tree stood in the center of the classroom.

"Ooo! It's time for everyone to go to sleep! Quick get into your futons!" Koro Sensei giggled as he hurried out of the room. They flicked the lights off and laid down as Koro Sensei reentered with a large sack on his back.

"I bet they'll never guess that I'm-"

"NOW!"

"HIIIEEEEEEEHHHHH!

A couple crashes and bangs later, the lights clicked back on to reveal Koro Sensei dressed in a kimono standing at the front of the classroom.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" he cheered as everyone absorbed the change. He seemed to have changed everyone into kimonos as well...

"I wish you all good luck and great fortune in this coming year!" he exclaimed before plopping down and removing his kimono to reveal a worn out jumpsuit, "Now then, I'm going to lounge around and enjoy the rest of my winter holiday."

"THE HELL!"

"Oh, I think I get it," Fuwa sighed with a tired chuckle, "you missed all the activities at the beginning and end of the year so you're cramming it all in now."

"Precisely!" Koro Sensei praised, "this was my one and only winter break with you all and none of you stopped by to play with me! All I got was a grumpy Azuma who begrudgingly delivered Haru's holiday gift!"

"You visited him?" Nagisa asked disbelief evident in his tone. Tokaku groaned.

"Haru forgot about her gifts for everyone so she and I ran around and delivered them all, but when we got back I found Koro Sensei's in the corner of the closet where she stored them and it wasn't like I was going to remind her with everything that was on her mind about the assassination so I delivered it myself," she admitted with a shrug as a couple aw-s rang out accompanied by some smirks and smiles, "And let's just say the experience wasn't pretty."

"You didn't want to play with me!" Koro Sensei cried.

"Because I had to get back home!" Koro Sensei just sniffed before brightening.

"Well it's behind us now and we can all make up for it!" Koro Sensei beamed, "Okay! Back to sloth days!"

Over the next two hours the class reenacted everything they missed from the New Year's Martial Arts Event to chasing off demons in preparation for spring leaving everyone drop dead tired. Well everyone save a certain superhuman octopus.

"Now I have no regrets," he smiled, "and its time for the next stage!"

"NEXT STAGE!"

"Of course! Your entrance exams! Regardless of what happens, you're all dropping assassination at the end of the year. You have to look beyond the now and prepare for you futures!" Koro Sensei exclaimed.

 _'It's going to be a long 38 days,'_ Tokaku groaned.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter! All fluff and fun! Well at least that's what I'm planning. We only have a max of four chapters left people! Wow! Although I am thinking of going back through and adding some scenes I missed, tell me what you think! Or I could just tag them all at the end in one big chapter. Think about it! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Fluffy fun chapter! Also, two chapters! Within two days! GASP! What strange spirit has possessed me! Although, to be on the safe side don't get your hopes up, school starts in two days and I'm shit enough at updating during breaks. Although, I've already started the next one, so hopefully I'll have it out to you along the typical timeframe which I believe is about a month. ...oof... I'll try to improve that... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and I still have no claim on Assassination Classroom or Akuma no Riddle unfortunately.

NOTE! When you see this: * I'm making you aware of a reference to Frozen, just so everyone's clear :)

* * *

It ended up being a pretty laid back day. Koro Sensei had them take a practice test which both Tokaku and Haru aced due to them already having been through half of high school then he set up last minute meetings with Nagisa, Karma, Fuwa, and a few other students to finalize their plans for the future. Overall, pretty easy and they didn't have gym today so they could all go home a little early.

Haru and Tokaku ended up walking home with a _much_ larger group than normal (to Tokaku's slight distaste- no matter how much she had warmed up to them over the year she still despised large groups). It consisted of Mimura, Fuwa, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Karma, Okuda, Okajima, Maehara, and Sugaya. They had started a large conversation about their ideal plans after this year that continued past their usual parting points.

Okajima and Sugaya confessed to taking an easier route for high school saying that with their asperations it would allow for greater advance if they could focus on both their passions and academics instead of struggling to maintain their current grades somewhere more challenging. Fuwa and Mimura were less than thrill with that seeing as they were also looking for a more artistic track later in life, but Koro Sensei highly advising to solidify a strong academic background due to the higher risk in mass-media production causing them both to apply to harder schools resulting in a giant mound of studying and tests. Karma chuckled and admitted to also taking an easier course. With his hopes, high school names wasn't the biggest thing for him so he decided to stay at Kunigigaoka had enact some more of his revenge before having to get serious and honestly, Tokaku didn't blame him. Get your fun in while you can she supposed.

"What about you guys?" Kayano asked, redirecting the conversation towards Haru and Tokaku and pulling Tokaku out of her mulling, "Are you planning on continuing high school after this?"

"Honestly, I've been continuing my schooling while we've been enrolled here," Haru admitted sheepishly. She had talked about this when they first arrived and Koro Sensei agreed to give her a junior high school level education before and after school while Tokaku was working with Karasuma.

"So next year you'll continue as a senior?" Nagisa gapped.

"Yep," Haru chuckled.

"What about you Azuma?" Sugino asked.

"No, most of my education came from the assassination school I was sent to after my grandmother passed," Tokaku replied, "From what I've seen it equals to about a high school graduate. Of course the fall back is that I don't have an official diploma, but taking the government standard test can fix that. For now I'm going to focus on work and figuring out what I want to do."

"So you don't have a plan yet?" Nagisa questioned, "I though Koro Sensei had everyone finalize their plans."

"Ya, but I think he understood that with our, well, specifically my situation and lack of certain credentials, it's rather hard to set anything like this in stone," Tokaku shrugged. A few hummed their understanding sympathetically.

"What about you Shiota, I hear that you're applying really high," Tokaku asked, hoping to brush off the pity and slight awkwardness she unintentionally created.

"Heh, ya," he chuckled self deprecatingly, "Koro Sensei says that I'm sure to get in, but I'm no Karma."

"Hey, don't do that," Sugino scolded caringly, "You're by far one of the best students in the class, don't put yourself down cuz Akabane is an unnatural monster."

"Thank you Sugino," Karma beamed evilly causing the whole group to laugh.

Finding themselves at their street, Haru and Tokaku waved their goodbyes and headed down the lane.

"So, college huh," Tokaku smiled, "Where you looking?"

"Nowhere big, I don't love the idea of adding student loans to our plates," Haru chuckled, but Tokaku pulled them to a hard stop. Turning her so the pinkette was looking directly at her.

"Haru, go to whatever school you want, who cares what it costs," Tokaku said gently, placing a warm hand on the smaller's cheek, "You've worked so hard to get here, don't let our finances hold you back. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can find a way to cover it."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Tokaku chuckled before smirking, "Unless its yours, sitting in the best school your big brain can beat." Haru's eyes grew misty as she tackled Tokaku in the tightest hug since her release from the hospital, crying freely into her shoulder. Completing her education had always seemed like a distant dream to Haru. Now to be with Tokaku and free to live her life as she always hoped was more than she could ever ask for.

"I... I," Haru gasped, fighting through the tears, but still unable to say the three words that had tumbled to the tip of her tongue minutes ago.

"Shh," Tokaku soothed, "I love you too. However, I'm not above requiring that we also get curry at least three times a week as payment so maybe at that to the bill." Haru just laughed and pulled her assassin in for a love filled albeit damp kiss.

* * *

Tokaku awoke the next morning to find herself being used as a personal body pillow by a certain pinkette that lay softly snoring above her. Normally, she would be fine with this predicament and wait it out however this... this she could not stand. Normally Haru's face would be tucked against her neck with an arm and leg throw over her for good measure, but today her chin was on the top of the blunette's head leaving the assassin to wake up to a perfect, uninterrupted view of her girlfriends breasts. Not that she was exactly complaining, but this... this... she couldn't deal with this so early in the morning.

"I-Ichinose, can you move?" Tokaku asked, squirming to escape Haru's surprising grip. Said girl grumbled something unintelligible and snuggled further into Tokaku much to the assassin's horror.

"Ichinose, I-I'm not joking, please!" Tokaku begged though the words were slightly muffled by... well... she didn't want to say.

"Tokaku?" Haru mumbled groggily, "Why so early?"

"You don't have to get up, I just need to... uh... go to the bathroom," Tokaku replied feebly.

"Uhhh, fine, but you better come back," Haru groaned, loosening her grip. Tokaku never moved so fast...

* * *

Later that morning, Haru trudged out of their bedroom with a bedhead even Anna* would be impressed by. She shuffled to their small dining table with her most impressive glare to date directed straight towards her blue counterpart who was currently frying and scrabbling eggs at the cooktop.

"Morning gorgeous," Tokaku chuckled as she plated the would be birds before turning to the fridge, "How'd you sleep?"

"You didn't come back," Haru pouted, crossing her arms. Tokaku only smiled at her girlfriend's tone as she poured some coffee for herself and water for Haru.

"I'm terribly sorry, but if someone had waited maybe five minutes more she would have gotten breakfast and me in bed," Tokaku replied as she brought their plates of eggs and fruit to the table along with their drinks, utilizing her unnatural sense of balance and waitressing skills in the process. Haru's pout instantly dropped as her jaw feel to the ground causing Tokaku to laugh. The pinkette grabbed her plate and bolted back into their bedroom without a second thought leaving Tokaku to carrying her plate and their drinks.

Upon entering the room, she found Haru completely wrapped in blankets with one side opened for her to nestle into and Zootopia already playing on the television Tokaku set up a few months ago. Nuzzling into Haru's blanket embrace playfully as she set their drinks on the nightstand and plate in front of her.

"Sooo is there a special occasion or you just wanted to spoil me?" Haru giggled as she cuddled into Tokaku's side.

"Well, there is your entrance exam tomorrow, but otherwise I just wanted to spoil you," Tokaku smiled, pressing a kiss to the other's cheek. In reality, she just started cooking to help her cool down and the idea came upon her while she was cutting fruit. She had planned to make this a relax day for Haru because she had been stressing about the test, but this was a happy coincidence nonetheless although she was surprised she didn't think of it sooner.

"Thank you," Haru whispered against her neck, leaving a few soft kisses in her wake as she pressed closer into the blunette.

"Your welcome," Tokaku smiled, wrapping an arm around her under the blanket and fulling relaxing into her girlfriend's warmth. She was completely content... but then Monday happened.

* * *

On Monday, it was discovered that Takebayashi failed his entrance exam for his top pick school prompting Koro Sensei to baby him and forbid the use of 'hate speech'. This meant that words such as lose, trip, fall, slip, and so forth were not allowed to be used nor were things that's connotations implied or contained them. The punishment for breaking this rule? A octopus side slick where he used his mucus and brush to comb the victim's hair into a 3:7 ratio. By the end of the day, only Tokaku, Haru (though she too feel victim to the side part) and Karasuma were left standing (literally seeing as everyone else was on the floor due to exhaustion after attempting furiously to kill the damned monster, dead tired after evading all those attacks, or was tackled by an angry horde of triggered students after using exactly nine 'hate speech' words within four panels)...

The class refused to have this author republish this humiliation so you, dear reader, are stuck with a summary. Complain and you, like me due to my fierce fight for this scene, may end up with a 3:7 part and let me tell you... It. Is. Not. Pretty.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The next day was... better? It was Valentines Day which meant that the girls would be giving out chocolates to whoever they liked or had strong friendships with. Maehara went and fucked things up with Okano big time after school yesterday when he took her out for karaoke without telling her it was to assassinate the octopus. Now had to get her to give him chocolates by the end of the day or Koro Sensei would write that he was a "playboy- an immoral, womanizing horndog. But a nice kid!" on his report card. Needless to say, Okano was furious. So much so that even Nagisa got a chair to the face. Currently though, Maehara was nursing his wounds outside after his fifth attempt (Okano gave mean kicks...). Meanwhile Kayano, Haru, Karma, and Nio watched out the window from the back corner of the classroom. Kayano, unaware of the others' presence, sighed and pulled a wrapped box out from her desk.

"Ooo, who's that for," Nio smirked, swooping in with Karma as Kayano turned pink.

"I think it's for a certain blue headed assassin," Karma grinned wickedly, whipping out his phone and revealing a saved photo of when Nagisa kissed Kayano causing the poor girl to turn a vibrant shade of red.

"What are you talking about! This is just obligation chocolate! I don't even know who I'm going to give it to!" Kayano exclaimed. Karma and Nio glanced at each other with matching smiles.

 _'If we hook them up it's going to be so much fun to tease!'_

"Leave her alone guys," Haru laughed, having both caught the look on their faces and watched the previous interaction.

"Oh?" Nio grinned, turning her attention to the pinkette, "What about you? Have you given you chocolates yet?" Expecting her to turn red, both Karma and Nio were surprised by the laugh and smile Nio's question summoned.

"No, Tokaku doesn't really like these kind of things, I was just going to order her favorite curry for dinner and rent an mystery movie," she shrugged good naturedly.

"Wow, that's actually really sweet and cute," Nio admitted with a soft smile.

"Thanks!" Haru chuckled. Suddenly Okano burst through the doors with Maehara on her tail. They both looked winded as they stopped and panted in the middle of the mostly empty classroom.

"Hey, Okano," Maehara panted, "Please just give me the chocolate."

"Go to hell," she snarled, "You only care about your report card!"

"That's not true! I don't care if my report card says I'm a playboy, I just want to fix what happened yesterday," he admitted, "I want you to hand it to me and allow me to thank you properly. Honest, I had no idea-"

"There's no point in apologizing, if you knew me, you'd know-"

"But I do know! I know everything about you from this year!" Maehara exclaimed, "Like how you assume no one can see your underwear when you do a roundhouse kick. Or how you're a brute with a brain made of muscle. I'm a better cook than you in home ec. The comic books you borrow are always returned with rice stuck between the pages. Oh, and you sometimes come to school with rice stuck around your mouth. Admittedly, I don't know what your thing is with rice, but I do know that you're super violent! Like how you scratch people when you're annoyed, but if you're angry you'll do a middle kick! And when you're furious you use a drop kick!"

"In that case... EAT THIS!" Okano growled, sending a kick flying straight into his head, but he caught it at the ankle after impact.

"And when you reach your limit, you use an anti-Sensei knife to kick people in the neck," Maehara grinned, but something was sticking out of his mouth.

"What the?" Okano muttered peering at her classmate, "My knife... is suddenly... MADE OUT OF CHOCOLATE!"

"I swapped it out this morning," he beamed, dropping her leg, "but see, I know you really well. Besides, do you really think that I'd bother to memorize a girl's favorite karaoke songs so I could sing with her if I wasn't interested? Oh! See! Now you're embarrassed because you fell silent!"

"I... ngh... wait," Okano stumbled.

"And you're too simple to be a good liar so-"

"SHUDDUP!" This also accompanied a knee to the face. Fortunately, by this time Kayano, Karma, Haru, and Nio managed to slip out. Unfortunately for Kayano, this meant that Nio and Karma could refocus their attention on her.

"Nagisa has a really low opinion of himself," Karma explained.

"That means that he'll probably never notice your thoughts until you tell him," Nio continued as Haru nodded in agreement.

"I-I have tons of experience with romanitic roles. I studied all about them to perfect my acting, but t-this is the first time I-I actually taken a liking to someone I-in real life a-and I-I can't-"

"You don't know how to give him the chocolate?" Karam supplied as Kayano went bright red but nodded, "then let's watch some other classmates so you can get a feel for it."

* * *

This led to them about ten minutes later in the trees behind the field watching Sugino's... interesting reaction to Kanzaki giving him chocolates.

"I'm glad you like them," Kanzaki laughed good naturedly.

"Look how happy Sugino is!" Haru smiled beside Kayano.

"Ya, but look at Kanzaki," Karma replied, "she's really calm. I think she just gave them to be nice which isn't the example we want."

"There are bound to be tons more couples on the mountain," Nio shrugged standing, "It's the only place you won't be easily seen."

Another couple minutes later they found themselves at their home-made shooting range where Hayami watched as Chiba shot three bulleyes in a row with the chocolate pellets she gave him.

"Wow, you didn't miss a single one even with the weird ammo," she chuckled, "alright, then as promised you get to keep them."

"Thanks," Chiba grinned, catching the tossed box and popping one into his mouth before offering some to Hayami. Nio just laughed from their hiding place behind a few rocks.

"They certainly keep a professional distance between each other," she pointed out.

"I can't do that," Kayano sighed, "I don't think either of us would be able to tell if it was romantic or platonic."

Next was Hazama who gave chocolates to Yoshida, Muramastu, Itona, and Terasaka along with a 'love letter' which was actually a checklist of curses she wanted to know if they liked. Needless to say Kayano was not inspired and Karma was left chagrin because now he couldn't implant his fake chocolates into Terasaka's locker.

Then they moved on to Meg and Isogai which both Haru and Kayano found cute if not a little heartwarming. The brunette bought him a giant retail bag from a small store on the other side of town so he could share it with his family. She also revealed that they were applying for the same public school before the foursome left the discuss what they watched.

"So Kayano, any ideas?" Karma asked as they meandered back to the school building.

"I don't know, I just want it to be special, something that fits... us," she sighed.

"Well, have you thought about just going up to him and-" Haru began suggesting, but was cut off by a familiar voice calling her name. Tokaku was running to her, trying to get her attention.

"Hm, looks like someone wants to see you," Nio smiled. Haru blushed, but ran to meet her girlfriend half way.

"Hey Tokaku," she smiled shyly causing the blunette to respond in kind.

"Hey Ichinose," Tokaku replied. She recently began to use the name more as a term of endearment which resulted in Haru blushing more. The assassin just chuckled and gently pushed her chin up so their eyes met.

"So today is a rather special day I hear," she smiled softly and Haru only nodded in response, "I also heard that on this special day its customary for girls to give chocolates to the people they feel a certain way for," Haru's eyes grew wide as Tokaku pulled a neatly wrapped box out of her pants pocket, "Happy Valentines Day Haru." Haru took the box and at Tokaku's insistence, opened it to reveal a small assortments from her favorite chocolate shop from back home.

"I had Suzu run them by today which was why I was gone for a while... do you like them?" Haru finally looked back up at her and leapt into her arms, pressing a strong kiss to her lips as she did.

"I love it, thank you Tokaku," she beamed. Tokaku laughed and pulled her closer, placing another chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Soon after, they walked back to meet up with Karma and Nio who were now out behind the school building. Karma wore a shit eating smirk while Nio had happy smile on her face.

"Aw, little Azuma going soft for her girlfriend," Karma chuckled but Nio elbowed him in the side.

"You're ruining the moment," she frowned.

"Where's Kayano? Haru asked looking around. Karma jut a thumb towards the window.

"After watching your sappy display she gasped and ran inside," he shrugged, "she didn't tell us what she was going to do though." Out of nowhere Okajima ran out of the building with a ferocious look in his eye before bolting into the woods saying something about being the only guy that didn't get anything. They all just shrugged and turned to the window to see how things were progressing. Kayano seemed unsure of herself at first, attempting to strike up a conversation to cover it, but suddenly Nagisa spotted Koro Sensei distracted atop a tree. Instantly, the assassin in him reacted, but only for a second. The next moment, he was back to his normal self chuckling at how he didn't realize the octopus was way out of range, but in that small time frame something came over Kayano. She seemed calmer, sure, and prepared. She delivered the chocolates with a grateful smile leaving a flustered Nagisa in her wake as she called a goodbye behind her.

When she emerged, a smile was still spread across her features. She waved goodbye and shouted a thanks before starting her way home.

"She set her feelings aside for to support him," Karma smiled, "Guess its a family trait."

"Ya," Nio smiled, "I can't steal him if that's how she's gonna play."

"What?" Karma asked, not catching what she said.

"Nothing," she shrugged before tossing a chocolate bar his way, "here, thanks for providing the such great entertainment today."

"No problem," Karma laughed catching the treat, neither noticing how Tokaku held Haru a little closer at their first words.

"By the way, what did you distract Koro Sensei with? It's Valentines Day, and he didn't peep once," Nio asked curiously.

"Oh that? I asked Kayano for a picture of her sister then stuck a note on it with a box of chocolates and put it where he'd find it," Karma shrugged, "if I had known it would work this well, I would have worked it into an assassination..."

"Of course that's where you'd go with that," Tokaku sighed, getting up.

"I wonder if she has a better one," he muttered, ignoring the blue assassin's statement. Tokaku just shook her head as she and Haru started their way down the mountain.

* * *

"Oof, it was a longer day than I was expecting," Tokaku sighed, stretching as she closed the door.

"So you're saying that you're not up for some fun?" Haru giggled and Tokaku flushed red, memories of the other morning came flooding back to her.

"W-what do you mean?" Tokaku stuttered, praying that her lost composure wasn't too noticeable. It was a lost cause, Haru noticed instantly, laughing lovingly at how red Tokaku was. Wanting to see how far she could do, Haru began to sashay-

 _'Oh god, yep, that's, she's-'_ Tokaku whimpered internally as embarrassment crashed through her.

-over to Tokaku and hug her in a highly suggestive way. Nuzzling her face into Tokaku's neck, Haru chuckled. She could feel her girlfriend's heart beat racing and the heat radiating from her neck and face.

"Relax Tokaku," Haru soothed fighting the urge to further tease the assassin, "I'm not talking about that. I just mean that I also have a surprise."

"Oh," Tokaku sighed, nerves calming significantly, "and what would that be?"

"Well, come to the couch and you'll see," Haru giggled, pulling away to grab Tokaku's hand and half lead half drag her into their apartment. After this weekend and her own little surprise today, she was dead set on making sure Tokaku was spoiled tonight. She might even get terrified night cuddles out of it! (...some of the horrors Tokaku enjoys are a little beyond what Haru could handle...)

* * *

TO THOSE THAT DON'T READ THE ANs THERE IS ANOTHER SCENE AFTER IT SO SCROLL DOWN!

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh I should have done this ages ago! The cuteness attacks I suffered while thinking of all the things I could do this chapter were wort it! :) I even thought of Tokaku taking Haru out for dinner at the same restaurant Karasuma brought Irina! God that would have been great! But anyway, I've happy with this chapter, unfortunately we're in the home run people. It's gonna get sad, but it's okay cuz there's always that good ole epilogue!

* * *

Across the country in an abandoned housing complex stood a man dressed from neck to toe in white. Over the earpiece protruding from his hair there were hurried orders to evacuate the area as their 'explosives test' was about to begin. The man ignored them, watching calmly from a distance at the proud structure before him. It took a year to build this. It was sturdy, made of only the best materials and crafted by passionate, dedicated architects. And it was all about to come crashing down.

"Alright Second Generations, let's begin," he smiled. Everything was quiet for a moment before two figures burst out of the building practically materializing next to the man within seconds. In the distance, a loud crack rang out before the tall, strong building before them collapsed into a massive pile of rubble.

"Good work," he smirked, "with this power we shall finally get our revenge, together we will kill the _originals_."

* * *

Author's Note Conti: Until next time!


End file.
